Never Too Late
by ReaperJ
Summary: What happens after the near Stump Day Massacre. (Heavy Lemon)
1. Clearing Up

**We do not own SVTFOE**

"Always getting stuck with the crappy jobs to do around here…" Marco was cleaning up the mess after Star's birthday party. It wouldn't have been bad if everyone didn't bail out on him…

It was a little over 2 am, the group left one by one back to their own homes, well all but one.

"Hey Marco… you need some help?" Kelly asked as she picked up a cup from the ground.

"Oh h-hey… I thought you left already?" Marco looked up the green hair girl with a tired look on his face.

"I was thinking about it but had to ask Star a few things and then I saw you down here still" She walks up to him as he pulls on a ribbon that was hanging off the ceiling.

"What… grrrrr… were you- aaaaahhhhhh!" The ribbon was tougher than he thought, pulling it with all his strength wound up with him falling back and landing on top of Kelly.

"Ugh, why did Star have to use magic on that…" He was trying to rub the back of his head and felt something warm and soft behind him. Marco couldn't put his finger on it, whatever it was and decided to cup and squeeze it a few times.

"EEEEP!" Kelly nearly jumped out of her skin as her cheeks turn red, seeing how he kept feeling her up, she was lying on her back on the ground with Marco between her legs as he was laying on his back also.

His head was smack in the middle in the valley of her breast, Marco was trying to use his right hand and rub the sore area behind his head. It didn't really work out seeing how something got in the way and he couldn't figure out what it was until he grabbed it a few more times.

"Wait… that's your…" Marco jumps off her and slips on some cake that was on the ground.

Kelly sits up holding her chest tight seeing Marco covered in cake, she starts to laugh at him, "You okay? Looks like it hurt."

There's a good chance he's going to have to see a chiropractor after this, he looked up to her as she was upside down in his view. Then he realized his feet were in the wrong place. "This hurts a lot more than it looks… could you lend me a hand?"

"Okay," She giggles a little more and helps him back on to his feet, there was cake all over him.

"Oh man… it's even in my ears…" Marco pulls off his hoodie and starts to clean himself off.

"You still got some back here." Kelly pokes at the back of his head.

The hoodie was useless now, without thinking, he pulled off his shirt to get the rest of the cake off. "I quit… you need me to open a portal for you?"

He turns to the girl, her face was redder than before. She got a good look at his back muscles, but the front was even better seeing how his chest was coming in nicely with his six-pack.

What really got her was the V lines showing with how his pants were hanging a little loose off his body.

This last bit of cake is removed from him and he sees her almost drooling, "Ummmmm… did I do something?" Marco looks around him and checks to see if his fly was open.

"OH SORRY?!" Kelly yells out loud and turns around.

"It's okay, so about that portal?" He pulls out his scissors.

"Ummm if it's alright with you… I would like to spend a little more time with you…" She couldn't believe she was going through with it.

 _30 minutes ago_

"Hey wait up Star!" Kelly runs up behind the Princess before she walks into the bedroom.

"What's up? Marco is downstairs opening up portals for you guys to head back home, something happen?" Star asked really wanting to do nothing more than to lie on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you or more like ask you a few questions…" Kelly kicks at the ground not understanding why this was such an issue to her.

"Sure come on in, what's on your mind?" The blonde jumps on her bed and looks up at her friend.

"Look… don't get mad when I say this, can you promise me that?" This could end badly for the girl wearing glasses if she didn't set up ground rules.

"Why would I get mad? How long have you known me now Kelly?" That was a true statement, it takes a lot to get Star mad, but she could never feel like that with a close friend.

"I know, I know it's just… this might be crossing the line. Look… are you keeping Marco around just in case things don't work out with you and Tom?" Star's eyes fired wide open as she was about to say something.

"Just hear me out first… everyone knows how close you guy USE to be and I say use as in the past tense. Lot of us were sure that you and Marco were going to be together one day, some of us even called you guys Starco." The Princess face softens up a little after hearing that.

"But after he got with Jackie and then you tell him you had a crush and that whole Ludo thing… something changed with you guys. Marco doesn't have that fire in his eyes anymore when he looks at you…" Kelly was running of the list with her fingertips.

Star looks down at the ground knowing everything she said was true.

"You do understand Marco put his life behind him to be with you, right? I guess he figured out his feeling too late, I don't know what happened on the beach that day we all went out. It had to be something to make him feel this way now." Kelly looked away from her.

"What do you mean by that?" Star raised one eyebrow in the air.

"When you gave him that hug today, he looked so uncomfortable about it. I guess when it was just you guys, he didn't mind the closeness but seeing how you're with Tom now. It puts him in a bad spot and it doesn't help that you guys don't really hang out anymore and Friendship Thursday isn't even a thing anymore"

Each word was hitting Star's heart, she knew everything was true but if she didn't put space between them.

"Marco understands that I want to be a better Princess for Mewni-" She thought she had a great way to fight the conversation off.

"Which is why you made him your personal squire which is a fancy word for slave with the way you treat him. You guys used to have so much fun just by doing normal things, now it's more of you telling him what to do… where's Marco at right now?" Kelly knew she was right when Star jumped at the question.

"He's cleaning up the mess we all made because you told him too… I just wanted to ask if you would mind me spending more time with him? Marco is a great guy and I don't want him to regret coming here… besides hanging out with you, only other person that even knows who he is Hekapoo and me… that can't be good for him…" Star didn't know when she started to hug he knees but everything that was said hurt so much to hear.

"Kelly…" She hated having someone else tell her the truth about what she's doing to him, she was trying so hard to make things work with Tom but the way Marco makes her feel.

"I would understand if this makes you mad but if no one tells you, then one day he just might leave without a word said to anyone" She turns to the door knowing her answer.

There were tears in Star's eyes "Kelly… if… if you hurt him…"

"I'm not planning to do anything… I just want to get to know him more and hang out, I'm still rooting for Starco" With that, the door is closed behind her.

 **Reaper- So here's something that I've been working on with much help from Nicki Plague, she has been my rock on this whole thing. I've asked for her help when 40% of the story was on paper… or screen?**

 **You know what I mean, moving along, there's much… much more to this story so keep your eyes open for the rest!**

 **Nicki Plague- Hi there! So here's another wonderful piece from Reaper! Hopefully, I didn't screw everything up with my edits and additions! Thanks for reading this and reviews are always encouraged!**


	2. Up All Night

"Spend more time with me? Not to be rude but why?" Marco didn't know how to take this.

Kelly turns around and looks him in the eyes "I just want to, we haven't really seen each other since the beach or much of today… having your life almost end a few hours ago puts things in perspective."

They both started to laugh "Yeah sure, that would be nice… it gets lonely sometime in this castle."

So she was right… "Don't you have my number? You can call and hang out whenever, I heard you're pretty good at sword fighting"

They start the walk to his room, "I do but that whole Tad thing, anyway I need to break in my new sword so maybe we should have a sparring match later?"

Kelly stops him by placing a hand on his shoulders bare skin. "Dude… where's your sword at?"

Now, this is what she was looking for, Jorby had a girlfriend now so they're daily fights have come to an end.

"It's right here" Marco pulls out his dimensional scissors and flicks his wrist until it turned into a sword.

The blade was four feet long in the same bronze color with the edge darker, the handles locked together and grew to allow both hands to hold it if need be "Wow… I didn't know Hekapoo could do custom stuff like that…"

She couldn't pull her eyes off it as he offered it to her "Go ahead, check it out"

Knights would never offer their livelihood such as a sword to someone else. Kelly didn't want to, but the warm smile he gave her said she couldn't do any wrong to him. "It's… perfect… great balance… amazing craftsmanship this is really something else"

She takes a few cuts in the air and it was better than perfect, Kelly was more for the larger ones using its massive size and weight to crush enemies. But with Marco's, his was a precision-striking tool that could dish out more power and damage than her own.

"Hpoo added the sword part when she found out Star made me her squire, still need to make a sheath for it." He's been looking high and low for one, but always comes up short.

"She lets you live while calling her that? You must be really close..." Kelly giggled while watching him closely. Marco looked down remembering all too well how long it had taken Hpoo to not try to kill him each time he said it. He blushed because the first positive reaction he ever got from that name was her screaming his.

"Hey, I got an idea…" Kelly watched him open the door to his room, she does a double take and looks back out the hall again.

"Pretty cool huh? Star pulled my whole room from Earth, I think you're the first person to see it beside her," He snickers a little seeing how confused she was.

"I guessed I was going to walk into a messier room, you keep it nice in here." Kelly looks around it some more as she kicks at the door just a bit to close it.

"Why do you think Star's room has been so clean the last few months? Hey, you said you had an idea?" Marco readies his Pj's for a shower.

"Yeah, can I make a portal with this still?" She points at the sword and leans her head to the side.

He couldn't stop thinking how cute she looked right now. "Should be able to, but it's a little different when it's like that. Just extend it out and cut the portal."

Kelly nods her head and cuts at the air, nothing happens so she gives it another try… and another, "What's… the… deal… with-"

The last one Marco catches her wrist, "You're trying too hard, just breathe and follow my directions."

He stands behind her with his free hand reaching for her stomach and his foot spreading out her stance, "Now lift the sword into the air… see where you want to go and…"

They slice at the air and a purple portal is in front of them. "He… hey… it really worked!"

He walked off, "Told you, should I wait or jumping in the shower is cool?"

Kelly's cheeks were red again enjoying the feeling of him holding her, "Ummmm I wouldn't mind if you stay like that… BE RIGHT BACK!?" She jumps into the portal not believing she said that out loud.

"Well, I guess I can at least change?" Marco headed over looking for a shirt. He thought back to holding her, "I knew she must be fit from all the fighting she does, but damn she is toned…" He remembered the last time they were that close at the soulrise when they shared his hoodie and she wished him Happy Birthday. It was nice…

 _Flashback_

"Is it past midnight?" Marco looks over at Kelly as she checks her watch.

"Yeah…" She looks back up to the show.

"Then it's my birthday," A goofy smile crosses his face.

"Happy birthday… Marco Diaz!" Her smile was bigger than his.

...

The show was wrapping up and he had a bad feeling come over him, the memory of Tom and Star kissing hits him hard and even what Tad said before _"...and you're choosing to live with your unavailable crush, when it comes to making yourself miserable… YOU... are the master bra…"_

Kelly watched him from the corner of her eye, "Is everything okay?"

Marco looks down with his hair covering his eyes, "..."

 _"_ _I… I don't have a crush on Star… I think I'm in love with her…"_ Wait… what?

"Hey…"She placed a hand on his back and he jumps at the contact, Marco looks up at her with tears in his eyes and pulls the young woman into a hug.

"So...sorry about this… Star got me use to hugs and what not…" He looks away from her, but was comforted feeling her arms around his body.

"There's nothing to be sorry about… what's the matter?" It's not like they were really close or anything, but Kelly had a real chance of paying back Marco with getting her ex to finally move out.

"Just thinking about something… I don't know how I should feel about it or if it's even true?" It all started with the dumb marshmallows. When Tom and Star completed each other's roasted marshmallows, she shouted out loud, "TWINS!"

" _I thought I was her mess up twin?"_ Marco might be acting petty right now, but he did have a point. He was the first one she used that twin thing as a pet name.

Then she gave her boyfriend a spare hoodie for the beach. "How could she?"

"Marco… talk to me…" He must have forgot where he was.

"It just… you know that hoodie Tom was wearing today?" That's right, don't keep all your problems bottled up.

"Yeah? The one he did a custom job on?" What did that have to do with anything?

"That's the one… I gave it to Star one night when she was cold. She never gave it back, but I was okay with it." He smiles for a second and then it's gone.

"As if you couldn't tell already… but the red hoodie is kinda my thing, I got about ten of them back in my room..." Kelly couldn't hold back a giggle, but cuts it short.

"Sorry… keep on, I'm listening." Keep him talking.

"I know it's silly, but… it just hurts to know she just gave it away when it wasn't hers in the first place. I mean... it could have been…" This wasn't all about an outer garment, but had a lot of play in it.

 _"_ _Does Marco have…"_ The gears start to turn for her and she could feel him trembling in anger.

"This is all silly I know and I feel like an idiot… I'm sorry…" He pulls away and felt ashamed of his actions.

"D… don't be Marco… really, I understand what's going on. Nothing will change if you don't change yourself?" Was she convincing him to chase down Star or to keep his eye forward on the girl in front of him?

Earlier she was a wreck from her break up with Tad, but now the tables had turned… maybe Marco finally felt comfortable enough to open up?

"I don't know if I can…" They stayed up there a little longer until he was ready to let go and move on with his night...

 _Flashback End_

"I knew I still had this," Kelly walked up to him with a tan leather belt that was two inches thick and his sword in the sheath. She points at his arms to pick them up as she wraps the belt around his hip and buckles it.

"Now, you never want these to be too tight on your body, leave it a little loose so it leans more with the sword" She took a step back seeing the belt snug around his waist and a shirt that fit rather tight on him.

"Now this is perfect!" He placed his hand on the handle and it felt comfortable, then he drew the weapon ready for a battle.

"Look at you tough guy, not bad if I do say so myself…" There was a little drool hanging from the corner of her lip.

"You think so?" He placed the weapon back in its new home without looking.

"Yup… you're going to have a hard time beating off all the female squires now hehehe..." That was bait…

"Who Higgs? Nah, more like her poking fun that I'm some token squire again or something…"

Kelly was hoping to hear something to the degree that there wasn't anybody else she didn't have to worry about. But was there someone giving him a hard time? Like everything he's done already wasn't hard enough?

"Hey… want to talk about it? I'm really not in the mood to go home, if you don't mind…?" Without thinking about it, she jumps on his bed and pats on the spot next to her for him to sit down.

"Sure, but it's boring stuff." Marco sits down and looks at the girl next to him.

"I don't mind, hit me with your best shot." They giggle together and Marco starts to talk about Higgs, then back to his life back at home.

"Hey, what about that witchy girl? Janna, you two seem to have an...interesting kind of relationship. Did she ever bewitch you into an unholy tryst?" Kelly teased, wiggling her fingers at him.

Marco burst out laughing, "No, no, nothing quite like that. She's just an old friend, been around most of my life. She's always stealing my keys or my wallet…" Marco quickly checked his pocket and chuckled with relief at what he found. "Heh... Phew, still here. Other than that she likes to tease me and flirt with me to make me uncomfortable."

Kelly cut her eyes at him and tucked some hair back before nonchalantly asking, "You sure she doesn't flirt because she likes you?"

Marco waved his hand in his face as if waving away the possibility. "Nah! There's no way she'd actually like me. I'm too normal for her awesome weirdness.

…

Janna stepped back to stare at the newest addition to her shrine. "Yes… that's nice. A new lock of Marco's hair and a new picture of me and Marco. Just perfect." She secured the picture of her photobombing him at Star's Quinceñera/Almost Stump Massacre and adjusted the life-size portrait of Marco in the center of the shrine.

"Life's good…" She said out loud getting undressed.

…

Kelly noticed a pillow was knocked off his bed when he checked his pockets and got down to get it for him. She paused near the ground staring at his bed frame, "Uh… you know how you said only me and Star have seen this place?" She gave Marco a confused look and pointed.

Marco leaned close to the bed frame to see, he and Kelly blushed as they touched in such close quarters, Marco's mouth dropped open reading what was on his bed, "'JANNA WAS HERE?!' What?! How?! When?!"

Kelly laughed at Marco's freak out and eventually he started laughing too, albeit a little hysterically. After calming down some they got back to chatting and started talking about where Star stood in his life as of now.

When it was all said and done, it had been two hours.

"Damn… it's almost morning already, I need to get some rest and start my duties soon." He stands up with Kelly following him.

"Oh, that's right… yeah, I guess we did lose track of time… ummm can we do this again sometime or do you mind if I stay over?" That last part slipped out and Marco didn't let it go by.

"Stay over, as in my room all night, but with us getting some sleep?" With each word, he said her face became even hotter.

"Well, I mean… only if you don't mind… we could talk all night again…" She was running out of things to say.

"I think I would like that… I didn't know how much I was holding back, things weren't always like this..." There was a picture of him and Star together in a frame on his desk, he looks over at it to make sure the photo was laying face down so he didn't have to see it every day.

Kelly was able to get a look at it when he went to the bathroom during the night, "Hey, why don't you get out of here tonight? Come over to my place and we could hang out and watch a movie… maybe have a little match?" She walks up to him with one hand on his chest and other on the handle of his blade.

They've been close most of the night sharing small touching here and there and he really liked how this felt, "I'll give you a call later? Good with you?"

She nods her head and he opens a portal for her, "You better, hope to see you tonight."

Kelly walks into the portal as Marco looks back at the night they had, just as he was about to walk away. The green hair girl pops out and plants a kiss on his cheek, "I mean it… call me later."

Then she's gone again.

"Didn't see that one coming…" He rubbed his face with a smile.

 **Reaper- Things are starting to pick up, huh…**

 **I think these two will make a great couple… or will they?**

 **HOLY CRAP?! One year of showing you guy how crazy I really am?! Thank you so much for sticking with me and a huge thanks to Nicki for reminding what this day is!**

 **I really hope I can do this some more and get better at it!**

 **Nicki Plague- HAPPY WRITING ANNIVERSARY REAPER! You have already been writing a year, can you even believe it? I have read everything I could of yours and you have improved so much! I am proud to say I have worked with you even for the little bit I have!**


	3. Sparring and Chill

_The next day_

"You seem tired… long night?" Star watched Marco yawning while stretching his arms above his head, she was liking his new look. His hair was gelled back while still wearing the same pants and shoes, but now with his sword on the hip, placed on top was a metal chest plate with his hoodie missing replaced by a black shirt. His arms were able to show off a little more and he pulled off the look great.

"Me and Kelly spent most the night just talking… it was nice, you have anything for me today?" He asked, taking away their plates from breakfast.

"Ummmm she did? I was thinking we could do something today?" Now, why was that?

"Star… you and Tom are visiting some old places in the Underworld later, did you forget?" She did, but if he made this big of a change hanging out with Kelly in a few hours. Then what happens if he spends more time with her?

Was she right? About Star keeping Marco around in case, things didn't work out with Tom? "Oh yeah… I forgot about that…"

"That's why I'm here for you Star." She didn't like how that sounded.

"MARCO… are we still best besties?" The Princess didn't mean to yell, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

He put on a hurt face, but covered it up "Why would you ask something like that? I wouldn't want to be anywhere but right next to you..." The latino walks off in a rush hating how saying that out loud hurt even more than he thought it would.

Times were better when it was just him and Star, Tom made things harder and the demon always had to show off that Star picked him. It didn't help any when she would back the Prince up on it also.

Marco hated how Tom forgot his own girlfriend's birthday, but hated even more how Star really didn't want a birthday party and agreed with Tom about him asking before doing things like that again.

The squire was at best her personal assistant, but not a best bestie…

…

Kelly was rolling out of bed a little bit before noon, she woke up with a large smile on her face and couldn't understand why. All she did was spend the night talking with a guy she liked…

That's when her phone went off. "Ummmm hello?"

"Hey, Kelly… it's Marco, you doing anything right now?" She pulled the phone back not believing he was calling her already.

"Just finished eating some lunch." She smacked herself in the forehead after saying that seeing how she was starving.

"Oh… I wanted to come over with some pizza, maybe we could have a little match today?" Kelly started to jump up and down.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!?" That came out way too happy, on the other end, she could hear him giggle about it.

"Okay then, I'll open a portal in twenty and see you then." He could be heard laughing and the phone call ends.

She looks around her small home seeing it was a wreck, "I knew I should have cleaned this place up…" It was a mad dash for her to straighten out the house and shower.

…

There was a knock at the front door as Kelly kicks some junk into the closet "Coming!" She might be doing that later on also…

She opens the door seeing Marco's new look with two boxes of pizza and soda. "Sorry for the long wait, where you want these?"

Kelly gulped and then pointed to the coffee table in the living room. "Dig the new look…" She said looking at his butt as he walked in.

"Just wanted to do something different… get myself out this funk ya know? I'll go get some dishes." Before he went off, Kelly stopped him.

"You're not with Star, I can do it. This is my house." She shoves him on the couch and he doesn't fight it.

"Sorry about that, just used to it I guess." He looks around her house.

…

"Starship, you okay over there? You haven't said much all day…" Tom looks at his girlfriend with concern.

"Huh? What was that?" She looks up to him in shock, Marco had been the only thing running around in her mind and what Kelly said.

"I knew something was up, you want to cut this trip short or something?" Seems like the whole day she was on a different planet.

"Sorry about that, I guess I didn't get much rest last night," She puts on a fake smile.

"Anything I can help with?" Help? Tom was the whole problem… that and she was really having second thoughts on the way she was treating Marco.

"Not really… just something I have to work out on my own… can you send me home?" It was after six in the afternoon and the whole trip was a drag on her.

Star couldn't get her head in the game with everything that was going on around her, mostly Tom showing off to everyone that she was his girlfriend and some unknown landmarks in the Underworld.

"You know I'm always here for you, right Star?" He comes in for a kiss, but she turns away.

"I know… I just need to figure out what I want… I'll call you later, okay?" Tom's face was a mask of rage, but he let it go.

"Sure… see you later..." With a snap of his finger, she's gone in flames.

…

"30 years old? I can see it now in your movements." Kelly was huffing and puffing, not able to get the upper hand on Marco. He outclassed her in every way with the sparring matches they had. She wouldn't let up without one win at the very least.

They watched a movie on her couch that was an action flick, at some point she curled up to him and Marco let it happened. They were both into it and started small sparring matches after it was over. Each of them had a few cuts and bruises, but Marco definitely showed he knew a lot more than she did.

"Yup… crazy huh?" He offers a hand to her and pulls Kelly off the ground.

It has felt like ages for him, the sweat pouring off his body, going up against someone that wouldn't quit. He really admires the way she carried herself, that and Kelly was only wearing spandex and a sports bra really helped.

"So that's why you and Hekapoo are so close?" She asked hinting that there might be more going on between them.

The whole day she kept asking him questions and it made him feel better. There was something she was driving at, but he couldn't figure it out yet. Kelly opened up to him, but more about her combat training.

He walks away with a smile grabbing some pizza "Sorry, but gentlemen never kiss and tell..." Marco thought that was going to be a smart answer.

Now, this is what she wanted to know more about, Kelly knew Jackie was in the picture for a little bit, but that never went anywhere because… well, Star.

But the dimensional scissor Forger was a whole new can of worms. What if Hekapoo found out they were hanging out more and she comes in and takes Marco?

"Kiss huh… pretty sure you did more than just that in sixteen years..." He jumps at her comment but plays it smooth, offering Kelly some pizza.

So there was something going on with them… that made things more complicated.

He looked up at her and spoke in his mature voice, "Maybe, get to know me long enough… who knows if you'll find out the truth." Her mouth was wide open on how cool he just sounded.

Look at Marco pulling along this girl, Hekapoo might not have been the only female he was with during those years.

"Ummm… yeah…" Kelly takes the pizza and looks away blushing.

Marco laughs a little and feels his phone go off and pull it out, his smile fades away after seeing the name on the screen.

 **Reaper- Now who could be calling Marco at a time like this? Guess you'll just have to stick around and see what happens next!**


	4. The Phone Call

It was almost nine at night and Marco wasn't home yet, Star had been lying on his bed after Tom sent her home. Everything Kelly said was making her into a mess. What hurts the most was the fact that Marco should have been with her, having fun, right now.

She sniffs his pillow a few times and looks at her phone, "You're such an idiot…" Why has she done this to him, it hurt to see the picture frame lying down on the desk.

Without knowing it, one hand was working its way down between her legs, there was just something about the latino's smell that would calm her down. But now with all these thoughts and looking at him in a different light, she couldn't help it.

Star was shocked as she found the wetness coating her fingers when she pulled it back to get a better look. "Why do you make me feel like this Marco…"

She continues on her task burying her face in the pillow and putting her rear in the air like a cat in heat… if only Marco were here now, if only he were the one driving her to the edge… his strong fingers slipping inside her core… around her nub… his voice whispering softly in her ear… "Ahh! Mmmar...co…"

Imagining his presence on her back as he kissed her neck pushed her to cum just for him, how Star wanted nothing more than to take his lips as her sex twitches in his hand and moaned into his mouth. "Plea…. se…. ah… ah mmmmmmm"

Her scent lingers in the room as she breathed deeply knowing what she wanted… she needed Marco.

After her release, that's when she worked up the courage to call him, "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up..."

She didn't realize how nervous she was about this conversation or the fact that her fingers were in her mouth licking them clean.

…

Marco glanced at Kelly and answered the phone, "Hey Star, everything alright?" Kelly's face flashed a look of… jealousy? He couldn't be sure as she quickly broke eye contact and walked away.

...

The call connects and she jumps up on her knees. "Oh yeah, everything is great!" What a lie…

"Just wondering when you're coming home…" She starts to play with her hair hoping it would be soon when he comes back to her.

…

Marco puts on an upset look on his face, hanging out with Kelly had been a blast and a feeling he's missed so much with the Princess, "I can come home right now if you like?"

He wanted to spend time with her just like old times.

…

"No, no, no… just wanted to make sure my best bud was okay!" She cringed after saying that.

A small part of her felt like he was her soulmate after the Blood Moon Ball, but right now, she just needed him to hold her and say everything was going to be fine.

…

"Me and Kelly just need to patch up one another after today's match," He sees said girl bringing a first aid kit and taking off his chest plate.

It was nice to have someone take care of him for once.

…

Star nearly jumped off the bed, "ARE YOU HURT IN ANYWAY?!"

Didn't she tell Kelly not to hurt him?

…

"Star… I'm fine really, I'll be home in a little okay?" Why was she acting like this now? She didn't care what he would do with his free time just a few days ago?

Kelly could see him getting upset as she placed a band-aid on his left cheek.

…

"If you say so… just see me when you get home, please… I miss you…" A tear falls from her eye.

What was making her feel this way? Maybe she could feel Kelly's hands on his body soothing away the pain in his heart?

…

"I will Star… get some rest and I'll see you soon, okay?" There was just something off with her voice, something he didn't like and wanted to fix.

He could hear her sniffing out loud, holding back tears.

…

"You better see me when you come home, Marco…" She hangs up the phone, afraid to say anymore.

…

"Is everything okay? Star sounded really worried about you…" Kelly cups her hand around his face making him look her in the eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, she never sounds like this?" Marco wanted to leave and make sure Star was going to be okay.

"Maybe you should check on her? I could see you later?" Kelly didn't want this time to end, seeing how he turned her around to patch up her back.

"I've never heard her like this… maybe Tom did something?" That could be it, after all, he did know the demon had a temper like no other.

"Marco… it's okay to go… don't let me stop you…" Kelly turns to face him.

"I want too… but I don't want to leave…" He leans forward into a kiss Kelly didn't even know she wanted.

His hands move from her ribs down to her waist, she was still a little sweaty, but she did have a nice smell to her.

Marco's hand settles on one of her injuries and she pulls away, "Hsssss… that spot is still a little tender…"

"Sorry about that…" He tries to step away and put space between them, but she pulls him into another kiss.

Kelly couldn't get enough of his taste and Marco knew what to do, one of his hands goes over to the small of her back. The other went around her neck with his thumb resting along her jaw bone, he's done this before.

He bites her lower lip, but not enough to cause pain, what he wanted was her to open her mouth and slip his tongue inside. She'd never been kissed like this and was really enjoying it, a moan slips out of her and onto his lips.

Marco ends the kiss and rests his forehead on hers, "I don't know what's gotten into me… I should leave…"

Kelly couldn't lose him and had to do something quickly, "Wait, I want you to stay… maybe we should get cleaned up before you go?"

"As in?" What the hell was she asking? Was she offering to wash his back?

That's when it hit her on what she just said, "Yo… you could take a shower, here, before you go…"

Marco was like a shark smelling blood in the ocean, "That's all? Sounded like you wanted to take one with me seeing how you haven't let go yet."

She looks down at one hand holding his chest and the other around his neck, "You got a good point…" Kelly couldn't stop herself from kissing him again.

Marco just smiled and let it happen and enjoyed the feeling of someone else close to him. He didn't want much out of life, just someone that understood him and would care about his feeling.

Kelly fit the bill just right with how tight she held him and the way she kissed him, "Marco… I want you… don't leave me tonight…"

She was begging him to stay… Star? Star who? "Only if you-

They look down at his phone to see he had a new message, "It's Star… you should go…" Kelly let's go of him and reattaches his chest plate.

Kelly hated the power Star had over him and knew things would only get worse if she kept him from her any longer. This might have been her time to take Marco for herself but at what cost?

"I'm sorry about this, maybe I could come back later tonight?" He looks at the message asking when he's coming home.

"I don't have any plans unless you come over..." Kelly gives him a kiss and shoves him off.

"I'll keep that in mind… see you later…" Before leaving, he pulls her by the back of her neck into another kiss.

" _God he's really great at this…"_ Her knees were going weak and the sound of a portal was heard as the kiss ended. Kelly stays there a little longer as she licks her lips a few times and get ready for him to visit later tonight.

"What should I wear?" She runs up into her room and looks for a new outfit to show him how much she wanted him tonight...

 **Reaper- Wow… really Star? Having someone confront your feeling and sniffing a pillow makes that happen? Sounds like my kinda woman… what?**

 **Don't look at us like that!?** **What does this all mean for Kelly then?**

 **Also one more thing, the story totals at 24K words and will come in at about 12 chapters. We already have it completed with adding things here and there for the ending.**

 **Nicki Plague- Reviews lead to quicker chapters just so you all know!**


	5. Royal Rolepay

"Star? You okay?" He was in front of her bedroom door, but she wasn't there.

He runs along the corridors trying to find her, "STAR!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

This wasn't like her to just disappear like that, he stopped feeling his phone go off again.

 _"_ _Are you home?"_ She has to be somewhere near to hear him yelling out loud.

Marco runs into his room finding Star on his bed hugging his pillow tight. "There you are…"

She jumps off the bed locking him into a hug, "I'm sorry… I just missed you so much, Marco…"

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" She was in tears holding him now.

"It's… just been a bad day and I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" He pats her head wanting to understand what has brought this along.

"There's nothing to be sorry about silly…" Star tucks her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes there is! I haven't treated you right in months… I'm sorry Marco… please forgive me …" He didn't know what to do.

"Star… what's gotten into you? We're the same just as before" That wasn't true and she knew it.

Pulling away from him, "No… I've changed and have taken you for granted… you're not just my squire, I need you!"

"Don't be silly… I'm just a boring human from Earth, no one would know me unless I'm right next to you" That wasn't true, Marco had made a name for himself after the whole Ludo thing.

"No… listen to me… I'm sorry and want to fix everything that I've messed up… okay?" Star reaches up to kiss him and he loved the feeling.

Marco comes to his senses and pushes her off slowly. "Star… you have a boyfriend…"

Their eyes were still shut tight, "I know… I know… but Kelly told me something yesterday that's made me feel like I've been keeping you at arm's distance..."

Kelly must have been keeping a close eye on them, because that was how he felt from the day he came back to Mewni, "That's because you're with Tom and I kinda just threw myself back into your life… I should never have left…"

"Marco…" She comes in for another kiss, but he turned away.

"Tom doesn't deserve to have this happen behind his back…" Damn, why does he always have to be right?

She looks up at him when something clicks "Maybe… we don't have to be Marco and Star?"

"Wait? What?" He looks down at her confused as she nods over to the wand on his nightstand.

The blonde runs over to the magical tool and changes their outfits with a blast of magic, Marco looks at his and then hers, "I'm in Asuka's plugsuit…"

They look up to the poster on the wall that was the cover from The End of Evangelion movie, she wore a white skin tight plugsuit with the number 01 on her chest, "This fits a little snug..."

Marco couldn't stop himself from checking her out as she spins around for him, "Tell me about it…" His hand covers up the boner he just popped and his nonexistent bust on his chest.

"Well, then how about-" She was about to change them again.

"You don't mean," He was hit with another spell now in his Princess Turdina outfit and she wore the same one from the day they broke Pony Head out.

"I think I like these better!" She said checking out her boots and making sure the new horns on her head was straight.

"Starrrrr… not this again, you know how I feel when I wear this thing and do you feel a draft?" Marco picks up the back of the dress finding nothing under it as his face goes red.

"Not uh, tonight you'll call me Princess Estrellina!" She sounded so confident when she said it as she adjusted the straps on her top, which he rewarded her by almost falling over by laughing so hard.

"Com'on… like really?" Marco made his way to the dresser to change but stops feeling Estrellina grab his chest from behind and bites his neck.

"You got a problem with that Princess Turdina?" He couldn't move, he forgot how strong she is.

"Sta-" She bites harder now.

"I don't know who you're talking to in that tone missy." Estrellina was having a rush forgetting all her problems from before.

"Hssssss… you can't… do that…" That's when one of her hands slips lower down his dress.

"Who's going to stop me? I need to show the new girl how this place works and who's in charge." Finishing off by grabbing her first erection.

This was getting out of hand fast, some part of him was really into it and the other… he looks over his shoulder into Estrellina's one good eye. The would-be Princess bully always loved how his eyelashes looked in this outfit, "I may be wearing pink right now, but I'm not a pushover."

The hand holding on to his crouch was locked by the wrist as he twisted it around and up her back "I can see that, but I've been doing this for a very~~ long time!"

She pulls away from his grip and throws him onto the bed, Turdina lands on his back and pulls the dress down to cover his boy bits. Estrellina stares him down like a predator stalking their prey, "W... we…. need to stop this Sta… Estrellina…"

Proud of him on now getting with the program, she mounts the bed on all fours and he backs himself into the headboard. "Listen here new girl and listen well, play by my rules and you just might enjoy yourself tonight. Good thing for you, I like ponytails."

Her hands comb through his hair and gave a little pull, Marco hated how much he liked it as he purred out loud, _"Damn it Star… this isn't funny!"_

"This is nothing like how it is at St. Olga's… 'girls' don't do these things to each other…" She was on top of him with their faces inches apart.

"That's cute how you think that's true, you're my property now." One hand reaches for his neck as she pulls him into a kiss. Marco would be crazy to say he wasn't into this, then he feels a knee press between his legs as he moans out loud.

She points her wand at the door and locks it tightly with chains covering it, "See… I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me, we're going to be locked up for a while… might as well enjoy it. Couldn't have asked for a cuter Princess to be my celly… oh… what's this?"

Her eyes dart downward just like his, "Did you sneak something in here? Is it contraband? Maybe they didn't give you a thorough body search? Guess it's up to me now to find what you're hiding girly…"

Estrellina hands run up his smooth legs and Marco tries to kill the moan stuck in his throat, _"This can't be happening?_ "

"It's okay to moan… lets me know you like this…" Finishing off by biting her lower lip, the bottom of Marco's dress was sent over his head.

"Wow… would you look at that… you must be a special one to have something like that…" Now Estrellina was shocked at what she found, this was the first cock she seen in person and couldn't ask for a better one. Marco was quite impressive with his length and girth as it twitched feeling the cold air run up its hardness.

Good thing this spell made him hairless as well. Marco flinches, feeling her warm breath hovering over his member. The real Princess didn't see things going this far when she came up with the plan. "You planning to take care of it anytime soon… or as your property, should I show you how it works?"

He was battling with himself on letting this go on or fighting it… I think we know which one he's going with so fuck it. Marco grabs at the base of his cock and lifts it to her lips, there was one big bright star in her eye seeing something clear seeping out of it now, "Maybe I want to tease you first?"

Her hands trace over his thighs and then to bottom part of his six-pack, Marco jumps at the contact feeling the warmth from her hands. He reaches to pull the dress off his face. "Don't even think about!"

That was a tone that said, _"Move an inch and I'll kill you!"_

Marco's heart skips a beat… he's into some weird stuff… "Yes… Princ… Princess Estrellina…"

Hearing that out loud was music to her ears, a huge smile crosses her face watching his cock jump when he said it. "Good girl…"

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she goes in for the kill. First a taste test of his member and the fluid, it was an odd taste and sensation, but something she could come to enjoy. His legs jerk at the feeling as he yelped out loud, "Ohh... oh… oh…hssss"

Her tongue now drags on the whole length a few times before taking as much into her mouth as possible, to her shock, it was already hitting the back of her throat and there was still some more to go before bottoming out.

She really had to give it to Pony Head and the other Princesses when she would come over to the former school for parties. They had some XXX-rated videos and would share stories about their times with boys.

Star would always hang back listening to every word. She never could see herself doing the things they would talk about, but right now she wasn't Star Butterfly. This was Princess Estrellina's time to shine.

 **Reaper- Estrellina was a hard name to come up with but with help from Zehntacles, I think it works for her.**

 **If you haven't checked out Zehntacles's story "Princess charms" then this will go over your head. I had to PM him to make sure I could pretty much… rip off his idea.**

 **I used a lot of precaution to make this mine rather than reworking his but the core of it belongs to him and I would like to give a heartfelt thank you for allowing me to do this!**

 **Nicki Plague- I am soooo sorry for the bait and switch. I hope you are not too terribly disappointed because I am personally super proud of this regardless.**


	6. The Princess Club

_Flashback_

Star is in a large room with the rest of the Princess's sharing stories. "So you just gave him a handy? That's not too bad there girl."

The room roared with laughter from the teens, "That's nothing, you ever tried this?" Another girl pulls out a banana and places a condom in her mouth.

They all stare at her as she winks at them and places the food in her mouth, they could see her tongue poking out the edge of her lips unraveling the condom on to it. Just for good measure, her free hand reaches for the back of her head.

She then shoves her head further down the banana and pulls it out with a pop, "Now that will get their engines really going."

Some of the girls start a slow golf clap as others hold on to their throats in pain. The show and tell was coming to an end, but that wasn't it for the night. "So has anyone heard from Princess Turdina lately?"

The girls perked up hearing their hero's name. "I think she's from a place called Earth? Don't you know her pretty well Star?"

All attention was on the blonde now, "Ohhh I know her well enough…" She meant for that to come out as really knowing HE'S her male best friend, but some of the girls had taken it a different way.

"Sounds like you guys have something going on, didn't know you swing like that B-fly!"Pony Head pokes at her ribs with her nose.

"NO WAY… I thought I was the only one that saw her like that…" They all turned to the Princess that seemed to be a hybrid cross Human and Ram said as she blushed and rubbed her arm.

"You're not the only one sister… so tell us Star, have you guys done anything yet?" The four-armed Princess asked.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no nothing like that girls… we're just good friends and hang out all the time." Star was starting to sweat now as she kept crossing her arms across her chest it in a _NO_ fashion.

"Com'on blondie, you can tell us the truth. Do you guys at least practice kissing so when you get with a boy, you know what you're doing?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Practice?! Just who in the heck does that here?!" Then, to her shock, quite a few hands went into the air.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, all it does is gets you prepared for when you find the right boy and want to go all the way." The Ram Princess was getting closer to Star now.

"I wouldn't mind showing her a thing or two to do, don't knock it till ya try it." Our Princess was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation, but she did have to admit it. Marco does make for a rather cute girl.

He could give more than half the girls in the school a good run for their money…

"So then tell us, have you ever thought about wanting to get to _know her_ in that way? Maybe we could help each other out and even if you chose not to, then one of us could ask her." The Ram Princess wrapped one arm around Star's shoulder and pulled her tight.

"Ummmm…" The girl got closer to her face.

"Ummm what?" Off in the distance, some of the other teens were getting to know each other by kissing one and other.

The room was starting to fill the sound with 'chu' over and over "I… I think I should get… going…" Star tried to pull away but her body wouldn't move.

"Awwww, would you mind staying a little longer… for me?" Our faithful hero feels a warm hand pass along her face as she stares back at the owner's brown eyes.

 _"They… they kinda look like Marco's…"_ Her chin is then moved to see the other girls in the room.

"Looks like everyone else is getting to know each other… should we join them?" Star looks around the room with the crowd making out all over the place, some more aggressive than others but they all seemed to enjoy it.

One set of girls made her gulp out loud, one was on her knees and face of the ground with another face between her cheeks "Wha… what are they doing over there?"

She pointed over at them as the Princess whispers in her ear, "Something boys really don't like to do but if you get them young enough..."

A nice long lick was sent to her neck. "They'll love it and beg to do it everyday… wanna try?"

Star had her eyes shut tight and biting her bottom lip loving the feeling, slowly she nods her head up and down. "I've… never done anything like this but I think Princess Turdina would be great at it…"

"Oh really huh, we all see the way she looks at you… it's really cute. Maybe you should ask her one day or take her by force… a lot of girls here like that stuff." That or she was going to do it the next time Marco showed up around the school.

With that said, the blonde was sent on her back as the Ram pounced on top of her, "Don't worry Butterfly, I've done this a lot the last few months." She placed a kiss on the soft pale white skin as her hand went under the dress.

"Oh… did this get you all excited" There was a wet spot on showing from the stockings, too embarrassed to say anything, she covered her face.

"Don't be shy… I'll take good care of you." Sealing the deal by pulling Star's hands from her face and laying a cute little kiss on her lips.

The Ram moved down her body as a small crowd formed around them, the bottom of her dress was picked up and showed a little of her stomach "Wow... you look kinda small but in great shape…"

"Psss… come on…" Like this wasn't already hard enough on Star, but now getting compliments on her body.

"I mean it… now, why don't you roll over and show me the rest of the goods?" Star thought about it and the did it as another Princess offer her a pillow to lay on.

The rest of the girls behind her had stars in their eyes. While each one was a Princess to a great Kingdom, the Butterflies were the only ones to wield Magic and sat at the top of the empirical system.

Star turned back feeling self-conscious as she felt the stocking and panties were pulled down to her knees "Is… is it okay? It's not weird or different?" She was really putting a lot of herself out there for them witness.

The Princess that always takes selfies responded "Best one I've ever seen… even your butt is in the shape of a heart… camera phone" Then a bright flash fills the room.

"HEY?! YOU KNOW THE RULES?! NO PICTURE OR VIDEOS, NO EVIDENCE LEFT BEHIND?!" Her phone was taken away and smashing into pieces.

She then mopes away mumbling under her breath "Sorry about that Star but we have some small rules when in here, you heard the first two and the last is no one talks about this outside these walls. Your secrets are safe with us… all of us." Said the one that destroyed the phone.

Star could see several Princesses acknowledging the comment "Than...ks..." She was so red, the wild Princess buries her face in the pillow.

"I should be thanking you for the honor of doing this…" The Ram said as she takes a long lick at her sex and then up to her exit.

Star jumped and shuttered at the contact "Mmmmmm taste like strawberries… Mewmans are full of surprises…"

The room is filled with the sound of Ohhhhhh and Ahhhhh as some of them lick their lips wishing they were on the task.

"Now if you don't mind," The Ram gets back to work now devouring the wet pussy, she was enthusiastic about it as she dug her face deeper and shifted from left to right.

"NKUH!" Star never felt anything like this as she went crossed eyed, then the presence of hands spreading her cheek was upon her, this was better than she thought but still embarrassed about it.

"Would you look at that… it's twitching like hell" One of the girls point to the item at question as some get a better look at the pink hole.

"She must be liking it or thinking about Turdina…" As of on cue, that's when Star moans Marco's name into the pillow.

The Ram pulls back and takes a look herself, "I don't mind, but I need to try them both out together now!" She attacks Star bums as she screams out loud.

"FAW! FAW! AHH! MMMMMM!?" Star was really into this, one of the girls had an idea. She pulls another to follow her and assumes the same position Star was in, the other girl started to see her idea play out.

"You know what to do girl…" The Princess on the ground said as she pulls Star into a kiss.

That she said as she starts to service the girl, Star was being over over-stimulated from both ends until she felt two fingers being pushed into her flower. She ends the kiss with her tongue hanging out and moans "Ahhhhh it… it feels soooooo good… mmmmmm"

The princess that was making out with her smiled, "I… I know right… come back over here!"

Their make-out session starts up again, her rear was feeling amazing and the Ram Princess knew it, it wasn't much longer until Star felt that little tingle, the one that let her know she was close.

All eyes were on the show as the girls kiss and grope each other "This is pretty hot to watch…" Said one as she grabbed the closest girl's hand and shoved it between her legs.

"You telling me?! Look how pink her pussy is?!" They all got a better look at it as the Ram spread her wide open for everyone to see.

Star moaned and kissed between each word "Im ganna *chu* I'm ganna *chu* oh Mewni *chu* CUMMMM AHHHH *chu*..."

The Ram was shocked when her finger and chin felt a hot fluid sprayed all over them, not to let it go to waste, she pulls out her fingers and started to suck on the fluid enjoying the taste.

"Look like we got a squirter, not too many of them around here" The girls started to giggle excitedly.

Star was coming down from everything that happened and started to feel dirty and ashamed… "I-I want to… stop this…"

She had tears in her eyes and laid flat on her stomach, the Ram didn't want her to feel like this so she rolls her over and hovered above her face.

"Hey, hey, hey… don't worry about it really. Look at me…" She grabs Star's chin to look into her eyes, all the blonde could see was a large smile and wetness around her lips.

"You taste amazing and I think you should go after Turdina… she would love this more than any of us…" They share a kiss and Star was able to taste her flavor, to her shock, she's really enjoys every second of if…

"I'm just afraid to lose her if I do something wrong…" The Ram couldn't stop smiling and thinking how cute Star looked when she vulnerable.

"Don't worry… we all know she wants you, really, trust us okay?" They share another kiss as Star wraps her arms around the Princess' neck.

Pony Head was able to make it back into the room and saw her Mewman best buddy enjoying herself "Dang girl… I didn't know you rolled like that!"

Star could hear her but didn't care, she wanted Marco to do this to her and nothing was going to ruin the thought. "Mmmm Marco…. I need you…"

The Ram smiles and places a kiss on her forehead "Go get her tiger…"

 **Reaper- This whole flashback deserve to be its own chapter, was it too much? You guys should know I'm into a lot of lewd stuff, but I didn't want to make it over the top.**

 **How we do?**

 **Nicki Plague- Wow, the things those princesses get up behind closed doors huh? Always remember to leave a review and tell us what you think, okay? Let us know what you did or didn't like!**


	7. Getting Serious

"That's pretty impressive girly, it might take me awhile to get use to this..." Star goes back in for another round trying to remember about relaxing her throat or something like that.

 _"Use spit to get it all wet… don't take too much in unless you want to puke… nice and slow... let it happen… pick up the speed the more comfortable you get with it..."_ She kept repeating in her mind some of the pointers on this task.

Marco rolled his eyes, this foreplay was a bit on the overkill side right now, but he couldn't think straight as his attacker started to bob her head slowly. "Mmmmmm fu… ck…"

By no means, this was his first BJ… just the first time in his fifteen-year-old body and no other than his best friend that he loved and cared for, "Stroke it… please…"

Estrellina smiled the best she could glad that he was getting into it now, Marco lets go of the item in question feeling her hand wrap around it and gives it a few pumps, "Ohhhhh ahhhh… tighter…"

Who was running this show? She had three fingers wrapped around his tool as her lips meet with her hand. Feeling more confident, she starts to suck and make slurping noises, _"Guys like when you make sounds… circle your tongue on the head and down the slit…"_

Damn, she really needed to thank her subconscious for taking all these notes, Estrellina could feel his toes curling every time she tried something new. She pulls out the member with a loud pop and starts to set love bits between his legs as she pumps him faster.

"You're such a bad girl… moaning like a dirty bitch…" Sexy nicknames, that one almost slipped by her as he let out a muffled scream.

"Nufh… damn it… ahhhh…" She's been working him over and he was close, his knees kept jerking and his breathing was deeper.

Just to see how far she could push him, all movement stops, "Why don't you play with your tits? I'm not going to continue unless you do it."

 _"Give orders, tell them what to do… stay in control and bend them to your will… make him beg..."_ The thoughts ring out in her mind as she hears the dress rip and sees his hands doing what was told.

"That's my girl…" She couldn't hide the evil grin and the feeling it gave her… Estrellina had all the power and knew it.

Marco on the other hand… this was nowhere near his comfort zone with the things he's done with Hekapoo… mostly being treated like a female but couldn't hide the fact on how much he was digging all this "Estre... Estrellina… I'm close… please…"

He pinches his nipples a few times and rolls them between his finger _"So… ahhhh that's how… it feels for a girl…"_

"That's Princess Estrellina to you~~" She goes for his member again with more enthusiasm feeling her nose about to make contact with his stomach on how much she was taking in.

"OHHH GOD… HMMMM UGH…" With that, the Princess bully was rewarded with her prize. She knew something would happen at the end of all this, but the taste and feeling was nothing she could ready herself for.

 _"Oh, my Mewni… it's… it's so good…"_ She takes one hand to keep pumping him as Marco sits up on the bed.

The hot spunk was slamming into the back of her throat as she coughed a few times but never slow down on her collection. Her tongue rolls the flavor around in her mouth and she could feel some trying to escape her mouth as she tightened her lips and sucks harder.

This is when the girl should really stop but she couldn't. "STAR… stop… ahhhh"

What did he say? " _Mmmmmm it's so warm and I can feel it going all the way down… this is addicting… more, I NEED MORE!?"_

Marco might be saying no right now, but this was pretty damn good for him also. Hekapoo always hated the taste of his stuff and would stop after the first few shots and spit it out. Oddly enough, she was more into having sent on her face and body.

Now it was getting painful for him as the one eye girl started to suck harder on it wanting every drop. "Hssssss ouch, ouch… you got to stop…"

He reaches down pulling a chunk of her hair to get off him. "YOU GOT IT ALL…"

Marco looked like a mess trying to catch his breath and did she enjoy getting her hair pulled? "Wh… oh…"

" _Don't break character…"_ Estrellina had to keep this game going seeing how she could feel her own wetness now.

"Now that's done, come over here pinky." She grabbed just as much hair as he did and pulled Marco into a deep kiss.

His brain was going nuts and what was that strange taste? Her tongue kept poking around at his mouth, Marco pulls himself up onto his knees as the Princess joins him. Their heads shift left and right after getting a good feel on one another's pattern.

She hooks her arms around the back of his neck to pull Marco more into the kiss as his hands run up her body. They stop just under her breast to give them a good squeeze, she stops the kiss and makes a trail to his neck.

"Found something you like there baby? Go ahead… play with them some more…" Then he felt her bite his earlobe.

"Hsssss they're… a lot bigger than mine…" She couldn't stop the giggle that came out, she knew she didn't have a very large bust, but he did have a point.

The straps over her shoulders were slipped off, he slid a hand to her back to unzip the top. Look at him go, "I've heard if you let someone else massage and grope everyday… it helps make them grow faster…"

Someone has read more than enough doujinshi… he feels her kissing his neck over and over as Marco slips the top off. "Well, looks like I found someone to take care of that for me now huh?"

Estrellina pressed her chest tight against his not ready to show them off but he could still trace the outline of them, "They're warm…"

She puts some space between them, to look him in the eyes. "Take off your dress… now."

He was in a small daze but snapped out of it with the look she gave him. Estrellina was giving him an order that Marco better follow, "Oh… okay…"

They pull apart as she used one arm to cross her chest and kept a close eye on him, the deed was done and she looked him up and down. Marco had a great body and always knew it, but his daily training was doing wonders for his physique.

He was still on his knees with his hands on his hips giving her a sly look as he batted his eyes, "Like what you see Princess?"

Was that him asking Star or Estrellina? No time to let the game die. "I can… I can work with this, now show me what you can do."

She falls back on the bed waiting for his next move, funny how she covers her top still but fails to remember she wasn't wearing underwear also, "I think I know what to do..."

 **Reaper- Looks like someone isn't staying in character...**


	8. Shining Star

The blonde thought he was going to go for her top seeing how her skirt was blocking the view of him but she was dead wrong, the presence of hands spreading her legs made her jump, but before anything else could be done, a warm wet tongue was dragged from the bottom of her sex to the top ending with a kiss above the split. "Ohhhhhh… tha… that's not... bad…"

Her honey pot was hot against his mouth as he kept lapping at it, he wasn't going to go slow like what she did to him. Marco started off with the simple stuff, tracing his tongue along the outline of her lips.

Then every now and then dig his tongue under her hood to flick at the stiff clit which made her moan out loud every time, he wanted to get a better look at her "Pick your up butt… my Princess…"

His words smacked her across the face at how exhilarating it made her feel when he said it with so much want "..."

She couldn't come up with anything to say and did what he asked as the skirt was pulled off, Marco was back at sitting on his knees enjoying the view. The arm covering her breast held tighter on her body to give them a little more size.

Her hair was a mess, but it looked great on her. His tormentor's arm warmers and leggings were the only things left to cover her body. "You're… perfect…"

Butterflies filled her stomach and she wanted him so much more now, she finally exposed the rest of her body as her hands rolled over to the top of her stomach. "Damn right, break time is over!"

One hand reaches for her kitty as two-finger spread it open, Estrellina watched as his Johnson jumped at the view. He couldn't decide if he wanted to stare more at her breasts or pussy, the soft mounds of flesh on her chest were coming in nicely with heart-shaped areolas surrounding the nub.

Then there was the meal he was still working on, her essence was leaking out and leaving a small mark on the bed. What got him was how pink it was and the smell, he nods in acknowledgment and bends over.

Marco wraps his arms under her knees to pull her up more into his mouth and keep her tight, Estrellina back dragged on the bed now looking up to him as he was sitting up. He moved her legs on top of his shoulder and rested one hand on her stomach and the other over a breast "Much better, I might be a little new at this…"

She looked up at him in surprise but then gave a smile. "I don't believe you for a second…"

He shrugs and then lowers his mouth back down now digging his tongue deep into her and pinching her nipple between two fingers. "Ooohh yessss…. Mmmmhmmmm..." She bit down on her bottom lip again.

Marco couldn't get enough of her as his chin was covered in spit and her flavor, he wanted more cupping his mouth and sucking. He would open his eyes to check on her, but she was doing just fine with how tight she held the bed sheets and gasping.

As he kept putting in more effort on his task, one of her free hands reached over to the nipple aching for attention, Marco started to use his thumb to push down on the nub as the hand clutched around it tighter.

She inhaled deeply in pain but loved how his finger would drag over it. "You… you're pretty good…"

That's when he pulled his mouth off to bite her clit between his teeth with just enough force to keep in it place as his tongue swiped from left to right. "HOLY FU-"

The other hand she had smacked on to her mouth trying to kill the sounds coming out of it, Marco grinned hearing her and knew she must be getting close, _"Should I stop and let her come down or just go all out?"_

He went with option B as he watched her stomach contract from the orgasm, it was a beautiful sight for him as he released her clit and started to lap over her sex again enjoying the new taste.

"Hfmp… oh oh oh Mewni… Mar… co…." Her cheeks kept twitching on his chest with the action and she was ready to be let go. But his grip became tighter now moving his hand from her stomach and using the thumb to massage her clit.

With each rotation, her body would bounce even harder in his hands "Oh… no… please… nuph…"

Marco wasn't going to hear any of that as he pulled his hand from her breast and shoved one finger in her mouth. Estrellina couldn't stop herself from sucking on the item as she moaned even more.

 _"She must be really into this hehehe"_ Marco was getting a kick out of this as she looked up at him with her one lidded eye open.

The Princess starts to see his face going lower. " _He's not…"_

Oh, but Marco did, his tongue starts to poke at her other hole and then shoved it deep. "Ahhhh?! No… do… don't do tha- that mmmmm…!"

There was no way he was going to listen as he pulls out his finger from her mouth and used it to keep her tight to his mouth. She had to fight him off before she came again, reaching out to pull his ponytail wasn't working.

Marco was on to her plan as he pulled back more now with Estrellina head the only thing on the bed. "Mpfh…. Oh, mewni… Marco I…. I'm begging you…"

There was a tear rolling down her face, her whole body was sensitive and he knew it. With each breath Marco takes and his thumb pressed over her love button, "Ma..ke me…" It was a little hard to get out the words, but he did it.

The blonde felt another orgasm overtake her body. "MARCO?! AHHH… AHHH MMMMM….." Her wings started to flap now with her in the air as he held her tight.

Estrellina was finally able to pull his hair, but it was already too late to stop him and she needed more. Marco was having a hard time keeping them balanced, but her wings were taking a load off him.

He looks up with pain in his eyes seeing how hard she was yanking his hair, god did she look sexy up there pulling on her nipple. "Don't… don't stopppp...ahhhhhhh!"

That's when she shoved her whole body forward with Marco falling on his back and the female riding his face. She started to squirt as she placed her kitty over his mouth, " _Wh… what is this?!"_

It was sweeter than her normal girl cum and Marco wanted more, Estrellina's body felt like it was on fire and he was the only one that would be able to help her. "I… I… lov-"

He placed his hands on her body keeping her in place as the girl placed her hands on the bed falling forward and started to thrust her hips more. " _I could die right now and I would totally be cool with it…"_ There was a very real chance of him drowning to death at that.

It was true seeing how she kept covering his nose, _s_ he quickly felt herself rushing yet again towards bliss as he lightly bit her bud.

She threw her head back calling his name, "M-Marcooooo!" She gasped for breath as he was unwilling to stop.

Estrellina forced him away from her core as she starts to crawl away. "Plea...please no… no more mmmm haaaa…"

After catching her breath and regaining her bearing she wasted no time to reassert her dominance. So the blonde grabbed at the latino's ponytail dragging his face to hers and roughly kissing his mouth still covered with her own unique flavor.

"Tha… that's going to cost you for disobeying me…" She lays a quick little smack on his face as Star drags her tongue across his face.

"I only wanted to please you… I won't back down!" He then pulls her into a kiss for the first time and looks into her eyes.

Marco then mounts her back "You're really amazing Star…" His arms wrap around her tiny body.

She smiled hearing her true name and feeling his body on top of her's, Star looks over to him "It's… Estrellina… unless you prefer Star…?"

He smiles at her and places a kiss on her to taste her flavor once again. "I would like my shining Star back..."

That's when they both noticed how close they were, his member was right on top of her sex feeling the heat radiating off of it. "I… I… want it, Marco…"

He lets go as she lays on her back, "Wait… sit up for a second." He said as she was pulled up.

Star tilts her head to the side but does it, the horns and eyes patch was removed "I've never told you this… but... I really like when your hair is down like this…"

Marco was embarrassed by admitting that but Star smiles and gives him a deep kiss as she wraps his arms around him and they lay down. Each one loved the feeling of holding one another as the kissing started to get steamy.

The Princess could feel his hard member as she starts to dry hump it, his cock was right smack in the middle of her lips and went up and down.

He pulls from the kiss to moaned out loud as she reaches to bite his neck, "Sta… Star…" One hand pulls up to keep her head in place.

 _"That's right… I'm Star and this is okay for us to do…"_ She arched her back just a little more to have the head pass by her opening, Marco damn near doubled over at the feeling.

"Oh god… it's so hot… please… I want you Star…" She smiles and pulls away from his neck.

"I'm all yours... I always will be. Make love to me Marco... I need you..." She meant every word.

He looks down at her not believing this was happening but puts on a smile, Marco lays a kiss on her forehead and grabs his member and lines it up "This might hurt a little… I'll go slow…"

 **Reaper- Okay… they both broke character now, but that means it's fine to do this… right?**


	9. All Seeing-Eye

She nods her head and held on tighter "I'm ready… take care of me… please."

Marco glups seeing how adorable she is looking up to him, they both look down as he pulls his hand away to steady his member and starts pushing it in. "It's so hot… ahh..."

Star couldn't pull her eyes from the view of down below, "Ohhh Marco… you're… you're really big…"

They blush together but it made him feel even better. "That might not be such a good thing with how small you are." As he was firmly pressed against the final barrier allowing him complete entrance.

She starts to laugh feeling more of him inside "Uuuuuh… HEY! I'm still… growing!" Star knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but she had to make it clear, there was more than enough room for improvement.

"I know that… fhaaa… you're already mmmmm… perfect… in my eyes." The pain was starting to catch up with her as she held him tighter pressing her body to his.

"Nuh… ahhh MARCOOOO…" Her nails dig into his back, Star screams out loud feeling him plow past the wall. All movement stops as the pain was too much for her, Marco was holding his breath afraid to move anymore.

"Hssssss gua… IT HURTS… ahhhh Mmmmmm Maaaaaarco…" The death grip holding him loosens up just a little, the presence of blood seeping out for doesn't go unnoticed for them.

"I'm sorr-" Star didn't want to hear any of that and pulls him into a kiss, this was just a natural part of life with the last thing she wanted was him to over-complicate it.

Their eyes open "I love you… don't stop…" She couldn't hold back the truth from him.

Marco wasn't sacred of hearing those words, if anything, that's all he wanted "I love you too Star… always"

They stare into one another eyes just locking this memory in their minds, she pulls Marco's head into her neck keeping them tight. The hands holding her lower back and neck was pressed even tighter into him.

"Mmmmmm… whoa… damn…" This was a dream come true… that he didn't he even know he had, she always seemed to be out of his league. They're literally from different dimensions and she hails from royalty, but here she was begging him to be one with her.

"It feels… soooooo good ahh…" She pulls him into a kiss.

"Yo… you telling me hehehe…" God, he's such a dork but who cares.

They start to giggle and didn't know why "I think… I'm ready…" It takes a few more minutes until he's able to really get into a good rhythm with her kissing his ear and moaning for more.

Star lets him go to lay back on the bed as Marco sit up looking down and takes in her beauty "You know what just might make this even better?"

He makes a movie screen with his fingers which centers her face in it "Oh… you're bad…"

Star flicks at his nose "I'll take that as a no then?"

"I'm not saying that… just… don't know where my wand ran off too." They look around the bed as he sits up more to look behind them as she screams out loud.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL THE WAY IN BEFORE?!" The blonde sits up on her elbows to look down in fear.

He pulls back on the ponytail "There's a little more to go but I might really hurt you then."

Marco found her wand and starts to bite at the top of it "That's… a sexy look on you…" She had stars in her eyes looking up at him and wonder if she looked just as good doing that.

"I know" He offers the item back to its owner.

"No… trying casting a spell… the All-Seeing Eye one" In a fash, the wand was back into it's second owner form.

"Just think about us when I do it? Does it even work like that?" He looks back at it and then raises it above his head.

"Yes… don't ask me how I know that…" She was hiding something but this wasn't to time to ask questions.

"Well, here goes… I summon **the All** - **Seeing-Eye** " The Crescent moons illuminate on his cheeks with his eyes closed.

Star could feel her marks glowing also "To tear a hole into the sky..." His hair starts to flap in the wind.

"Reveal to me that which is hidden..." Her heart was beating like hell seeing someone else casting a spell for her.

"Unveil to me what is forbidden!" What they were doing surely counted as forbidden.

There was a flash over their head with a purple swirling vortex watching all they do, Marco was coming down from his light high moment. Star loved seeing the mark of royalty on his cheeks.

"That's _really_ … good look on you… with the…" She points to one of her own marks and drools.

He tilts his head upwards and looks down at her "Glad you approve my Queen…" The wand is placed back on the bed as one arm wraps around the top of her head and the other lays its hand on her cheek.

"Our souls are bonded for life… you can't ever be with anyone but me… Marco… and I won't be with anyone but you..." She felt like that was the first time she acknowledged his real self during this game of cat and mouse. Before was just the joy of doing something dirty and sexy but now, this was their second life bonding moment...

"Wouldn't have it… any other way…" Star places a kiss on one of his marks hearing those words as he follows suit, kissing one of her hearts while caressing the other. He glides his hands down her neck then to her arms and stopping at the wrists. He pulls them over her head in a show of control, though both knew it wouldn't hold her if she didn't want to be held.

There was virtually no change in their situation, but Star felt far more exposed. She loved it. Marco trailed soft bites down her neck stopping and biting harder on her collarbone. He sucked hard on her skin to be sure he marked her. Star groaned at the sensation. "Ooooh yes… show everyone aaahhhhh…. exactly who I belong to!"

Star rocked her hips against his feeling him sink a little farther into her, "Oh Mewni… it just ughahhhh… gets better…" Marco began a rhythm pulling out slightly and slowly plunging himself further. It was torturous and glorious at the same time. Star, however, was losing patience and wrapped her legs around his waist to gain leverage to force him into her.

"Ahh! Oh mmmmmhhhmmmi! Hah…" Star gasped at the pain and pleasure of being completely full for real. She wrenched her arms out of Marco's grip and grabbed his face. "Faster Marco! This slow stuff is just cruel."

He smirked, "Of course, my Queen."

It scared her to hear that again seeing how she let the first one go by. Funny how she didn't have an issue when they said I love you to each other… _"Yo… you can't… just say something like that…"_

To properly steady himself, Marco wrapped his hands behind her neck and interlaced his fingers together. She looks up at him confused then felt him pull her body up as the pace was picking up, "Hsssss…. Nuph…"

The latino couldn't get enough of this, every time their bodies would meet, a loud clap could be heard as Star's face showed discomfort. Her breast would jiggle even more, she looks up to see where he staring "I… I… take it… uhhhh… you're a boob… man…"

"I am and your's… fahhh… I love your nips...mmmmm" She was amazing from head to toe just like he always knew it would be true.

The blonde loved his complemented, to be truthful, she felt inadequate to his ex and knew for a fact something happened with him and Hekapoo. But there was one thing… just one and they could never compare to, it was how their friendship started and the love it grew into now leading to this day… only time would tell how much these two can grow needing each for strength and support. "Really… nhhhhh… mnnnnn Maaaaarco.."

One hand reaches for her left heart-shaped nipple and she starts to pinch it between her fingers, joy of having Marco and showing off for him was doing wonders for her ego "Starrrrrr"

Marco comes down to taking her lips as they moaned out loud all the while with him picking up the speed. This was really happening and she wanted more "Hyyyaaa Marcooooo… your mineeee… ahhhhh?!"

She moved her arms to wrap around him, twisting one into his ponytail while the other gripped him desperately. "Oh, Marco… make me yours… DO IT AHHHHH" She was meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She pulled closer to him, rising from the bed a bit. She bite down hard on his shoulder.

"Fuck! Star what the hell?!" All he heard in response were moans and felt her sucking while licking the bite. She pulled away, saliva trailing from the small wound. Without warning, she shifted their weight and rolled till she was on top.

"Oh... this is a nice view…" She leaned down and kissed the somewhat disoriented Marco.

"My turn for a little control…" With that, she used her weight to grind down on him while rotating her hips in a circle.

"Mmmmm fuahhhhhh… fuck yes…" He was in heaven just watching her go the town on him, Star gave him a little wink and throws her head back. She rose up, placed her hands on his stomach and began riding him, bouncing her cute butt up and down.

Marco couldn't hold back anymore as he sat up to take one of her nipples in his mouth, the texture that made contact with his tongue was numbing as one arm reached around her tight body.

Suckling noises could be heard from him as Star had her eyes shut tight. "Hssssss… don't… forget this… one ahhhhhh..."

His hand cups the other mound to reach to his face as he trails kisses all over it then to the nub. Now there was something that Marco didn't know about Mewmans… even after reading their biological makeup and other books while staying at the Kingdom.

There was one area he never dares to witness, that was arousal state when intimate… like the one they were in the middle of.

He had his fill on it with the whole Mewberty incident and didn't think there would ever be a moment like this with Star.

His eyebrows scrunched up in frustration with a warming feeling coating his lips and tongue, it was warm, but strange. Marco looks up to see her with the face of joy and bliss while still jumping up and down.

Then he looks over to his fingers pinching the other nipple seeing white fluid seeping out of it, he pulls away from them to get a better look. Star doesn't even realize what's happening yet until she feels him squeeze the mounds tighter.

"Muph… ahhh… do… mmmm do that again…" She looks down this time to see him being sprayed with the liquid.

All movement stops as she cups her hands over her mouth in horror, Marco looks up to her with a smile on his face as he licks his lips some more, "So that means you're really-"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD… and yes… like really, really horny…" She looks so embarrassed about it and went to cover her breasts.

"Hey… hmmm… don't do that… it's really sexy and tasty..." He clicks his tongue a few times for the taste.

"If you say anything weird, so help me…" Marco places his hands on top of hers to squeeze them some more.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats hehehe..." He grabbed one breast tight as he started to suck on her milk, Star loved the feeling as she pulled on his hair again and moaned.

"Oh… oh MORE… SUCK IT MORE?!" Marco was giving all he had until he pulls her off and layed Star on the bed roughly. She was on her stomach as he reaches one hand under her to pull up the rear end into the air and impaling her.

"Ahhhh… you're… you're so deep mmmmmmm" There was something deep inside her he was hitting, it causes some pain for her but the pleasure outweighed it.

Once Marco was back in control, he had to put his bitch back into her place, one good crack of his hand across her tight rump let's her know who's running this show now. "I want you to beg…"

He leans down placing as much pressure deep inside her womb as on hand wraps around her throat and pulls her to face him, "You… think you…fffahhh... got the stuff to… make me?"

That was not the best set of words for her to pick, the room is filled with another loud smack to her rear as he bites her ear, "I… I don't mind making… you hmmm… do what I want… wanna see?"

He pulls out just enough to let her take a deep breath that she immediately regret it after feeling him enter her violently. He continues his assault and leaves a trail of bite marks to her wings.

"NOOOOO AHHHHH… you wouldn't…. Fahhhhh… dear…." Telling someone no in such a vulnerable position did not work…

There was a lick felt between her wings that made her squirt on the bed immediately. "GAHHHHH…"

"Now beg… it'll only get worse from here…" Star lays her face on the bed and reaches a hand to her love button to plays with it.

"Mak… make me…" Let the game begin…

Marco smiles licking his finger tip then both hands to warp around her hips and pull deep on to him, she was applying back pressure to deepen the penetration after figuring out the routine. Star was panting now and he was thrilled by the sound they were making.

After working her over just a bit, he leans over again and licks the tip of her wing. "Mmmmmm… so soft…"

All that did was send a lighting bolt through her spine which contracted her pussy around his member. "Guess you like that huh ahhhh…"

"Marco.. fahhhhh… do it some… more…" Like she had to ask twice?

He comes back over to now bite at it as the other one fidgets while smacks his face, then she picks her body off the bed and holds her upper body up. "Ohhhh owwww ouch hmmmmmm…"

She had a tear in her eye due to the pain, but Macro never slowed down when pounding her away. "Taste… sweets…" He said between his teeth.

"OH MEWNI… you're?! You're going to break it?! AHHHHHHH!" That's when another stream of hot girl cum hit his leg and the bed again

"Oh my… you're making a mess on my bed Star…" One of his hands reaches for the small wings and pinched them together.

"Nuph… I… I can't take it anymore?! I BEG YOU?! CUM IN ME ALREADY?! MERRRRRRCY!? I'M BEGGING YOU?! MMMMMMMHAAAHAA" Those were the magic words for him.

"As you command… my Queen…" Goddamn it was such a turn on for him to say that out loud?!

Marco takes Star and flips her over as her body goes limp to his touch, their eyes meet as he caresses the inside of her milky thigh. "Marco… I'm yours…"

They share a loving kiss, his hand moves to himself, as he grabs his hardness and presses it back into her tight slit causing him to grunt into her mouth. "I'm gonna cum… I want to fill you up ahhhhh god!?"

He repeats and growls until he pulls away from her lips, their marks were glowing again and filling the room with light. Star feels the thrust deeper now as he lets out a shout from deep within himself, his thick hot cum was sent deep inside her baby carriage as she clutched her body around his. She felt so warm, tears were starting to stream down her pretty face.

She bites at his chest as Marco kept yelling and cumming inside her some more, it was one of the best orgasms he's ever felt as Star started to cum as well sucking him more deeper inside to coat her completely. Star felt overwhelmed by the sensation but Marco didn't stop."So…. so hot ahhhhhh?!"

They both collapsed on the bed with his whole body weight on top of hers after his last few pumps, she was kissing his face over and over loving this new feeling and wanting it forever as his mark started to fade away and her dim down back to it's normal red shade. He starts to open his eyes feeling his member twitching inside her as his cum was leaking out of her and around him.

Indeed it felt hot as their sexs were burning and yearning for each other, they're body temperature raised up a few more degrees as they were coated in sweet from their passion. Marco starts to kiss her face and returns the same enthusiasm she bestowed upon him. Their lips finally met as it was a slow tender loving kiss.

He pulls from the kiss and looks deep into her eyes as his thumb caresses her cheek "Star… I love you… I want to be with you as long as I live…"

She couldn't stop smiling as the tears kept flowing out of her, "Yes… yes, yes and yes a million more times! I love you so much, Marco!"

They couldn't stop smiling as the kissing started up again, she rolls him over and sits up displaying her power, "I don't want anyone but you… and from this day forward… I'm your property." She points at the mark he left on her collarbone earlier and to pay homage when she claimed him as her own.

"Damn right… come over here!" He pulls her down into a kiss as they lay on their sides enjoying the closeness. Soon after, they fell asleep holding each other tight with loving smiles on their faces.

…

Kelly lays on her bed in a revealing silk nightgown with matching underwear, it was something she always had waiting for the right time to be used But Marco sure did knock out a home run with the kisses they shared before he left.

She waited and waited for him to come back, eventually passing out with a magazine covering her face…

Laying next to her was the massive sword she owned, one idea was to wait for Marco naked as the sword was the only thing covering her body.

 **Reaper- Talk about fucking intense huh?! I don't think I've ever put so much detail into something like this. It was so fun to write this whole thing out but it had just the right amount of dirty kinky fun and then the loving experience.**

 **Really hope this put a huge smile on your faces!**

 **Nicki Plague- Yay! I'm soo glad that came out well. *looks at the last bit* ...er...sorry Kelly...heh… Please leave us a review and tell us your thoughts! We really wanna know what you think of all this!**


	10. Confessions Part I

_The next day_

Star was the first to wake up, her back facing him with Marco holding her tight. She blushes feeling something poking at her butt. The last few hours seemed so unreal to her, but she wasn't one to overthink things.

Marco starts to stir with one of his hands squeezing down on her breast and she moans at the contact. "Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?" He takes a deep inhale of her hair and neck through his nostrils as she giggles.

"Well somebody really gave me all they've got last night… my hips are killing me right now." One of his hands passes over her rump and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry about that… I couldn't hold back on giving you all I had..." She turns over to look into his eyes.

"I'm not complaining, but I think somebody is ready for another round," she reached down to grab his member which led up to Marco moaning and kissing her.

"More than ready when you are, but we need to call Tom about this… we can't do this without telling him what happened…" Marco really hated to be the voice of reason, but even if Tom wasn't on his good side right now, this couldn't go on any longer.

"You're right… maybe I should turn you back to normal first." She passes her hand through his long hair as Marco shuts his eyes and smiles.

"Maybe we should have some more fun with these outfits later…" Marco blushed at the thought, but last night was amazing for him also.

"Consider it done pinky!" She pokes at his chest and giggles.

"Yeah, yeah… let's head over for a shower and get the day started… it's going to be interesting." He jumps off the bed and pulls Star up bridal style.

"Mmmmmm I love this feeling…" The Princess wraps her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes with her little feet wiggling in the air.

 _Later That Day_

"Call Tom…" Star held Marco's hand tight and was worried about how this was going to come off.

They were back in their normal attire again with Marco wearing his red hoodie with chest plate and sword to protect his Queen.

" _Calling Tom..."_ The mirror repeated.

"Don't worry… I'm right here, we can do this…" Marco places a kiss on her forehead as she held his hand tighter.

The mirror comes to life showing her soon to be ex. "Hey there St- why are you holding Marco's hand like that?"

Well, that's one way to have your girlfriend call you up...

"Tom… we need to talk…" Star started off and cleared her throat.

The demon readies himself for what's to come.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it and I don't want to hurt you, but me and Marco confessed to each other last night…" Better to go with that rather than telling him they fucked like jackrabbits.

"YOU WHAT?!" There goes that anger thing again.

"I need to you to stay calm… I'm really sorry about this, but I can't stop myself on the way I feel about him." She had to be strong and push through this messy part.

"How… how could you do this to me…" Tom could feel his heart snapping in half all over again.

"Tom… this isn't all Star's fault, we never wanted to hurt you-" Marco wasn't going to let Star take the whole blame for this, but the demon didn't want to hear a word out of him.

"How dare you stand there next to her and think I wouldn't be hurt about this!? You have any idea what Star means to me?! Do you?! I've been working so damn hard on making myself better to be with her again just to have you come in and smash everything to pieces and you think I'd be fine with it?!" Tom with visibly shaking with anger.

"Maybe that's the problem… you tried to change for me and not for yourself. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but we couldn't live like this without telling you the truth." The Princess still wanted to be friends after all this.

"And is that so wrong?! To wanted to be better for someone I care about and wanted to be with?! Being with you again has been a dream come true… but I guess I've been lying to myself thinking it would last…" He was starting to settle down now.

"The Blood Moon Ball has been sitting in the back of my mind whispering that you'll end up with Marco one day… I didn't want to believe it, but I was fooling myself this whole time..." Tom looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry for all this, but our souls are truly bonded… I never meant to lead you on, but I can't stop the way I feel about him… I really love Marco with all my heart and more." Star didn't want that to be a stab at him, but it really hurt Tom to hear those words out loud.

"Why… why couldn't you feel the same way about me Starship… I could give you anything you wanted, what can Marco do that I can't?" That was a hard question to look into his eyes and answer.

"It's not about what I can or can't do… it's about the way we feel for each other and this feels right to us… I hope we can all still be friends after this…" Marco said without thinking, she couldn't bare to watch Tom anymore as she wrapped her body around the one she truly loved.

"How could I ever possibly forgive you after I had already given up on us, you dragged me back into this false world of yours for what? I told you back at the Silver Bell Ball… I put all my feeling about you behind me, but here we are with you making me regret these last few months... I'm sorry Star, but that it's asking too much of me right now... I might not ever be able to forgive you..." The call ends…

Star started to whimper quietly, Marco held her tight and was petting her head. This hurt for the two of them, losing Tom's friendship was a blow to both of them. "I… I didn't want to hurt him… I just love you too much Marco… I swear I will never do this to you..."

He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know Star… maybe he'll forgive us one day, we just need to give him space to heal…"

She knew this wouldn't be a simple task, but seeing the hurt in Tom's eyes was more painful than she could bear. Star wipes away her tears on Marco's shoulder, she had to be strong and move onto the next plan.

"I hope so… can… can we invite Kelly to come over?" The blonde had to thank her for all this, if it wasn't for her, she may have never realized her feelings for him.

"Ummmmm maybe we should have a little talk about that?" Well, they just came clean to Tom so maybe he should do the same about Kelly?

"Did… did something happen with you guys yesterday?" She pulls her head back, but still held onto him hoping nothing happened.

"Nothing really… I mean we kissed a few times and I was going to go back to her place last night…" Star was smirking at him as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Go back to her place last night, huh? Guess I'm glad I sunk my teeth into you before something like what we did last night would have happened with her." She gave his arm a playful punch.

"OUCH STAR… at least I'm telling you the truth… can't you be thankful for that?" Wait… so are they officially together now?

"Yes, I am grateful for that." They shared a kiss.

"But… do you like Kelly? You can tell me the truth, I won't get mad." Oh, that was bad…

"I mean, she's great at listening when I was feeling down and we had a lot of fun sparring yesterday… we got along well, but I think it would have been too soon to say I have feeling for her like that…" Okay, that's good, be truthful.

"I appreciate your honesty, Marco Diaz… give her a call would ya?" She steps away from him as he pulls out his phone.

"Hey wait a second… are we… you know? A thing now? Like together, together?" I mean, it should go without saying.

"I would hope so after I told you I love you and you said the same, now quit stalling and make the call!" There was much to be discussed with the female in question.

"Okay…" Just what was her angle anyway?

 **Reaper- I know, I know… Tom got the short end of the stick on this one but I swear I'll make it up to him. Everybody will get their happy ending and I mean EVERYBODY, just stick along and find out what happens!**

 **Nicki Plague- I'm so sorry Tom! Goddess I feel soo bad for him...things will get better...but damn the guilt...remember to leave a review and tell us what you thought!**


	11. Confessions Part II

_Later That Day_

"Marco, you mind getting us something to drink? Also, take the long way, we need to have a little girl chat if you don't mind." Star sends her lover out as the girls start talking in her room.

"Wa… but-" The door is shut behind him.

"So what's this all about Star?" Kelly was upset that he never showed up last night and was surprised when he made a portal leading her into Star's bedroom.

"Let's have a seat, I just need to get a few things off my chest before we get down to the matter." They walk up to her bed and look over at one another.

"I need to first thank you for confronting my feelings about Marco… everything you said that night was right on the money" Kelly pulls back in shock at what she just heard, did that mean what she thought about their status now?

"So you guys are now together… or something?" She lets out a nervous chuckle.

Star smiles, "Yeah… we're together now, but it would of never happen if it wasn't for you… thank you, Kelly…" The Princess gave her a heartfelt smile, but Kelly couldn't smile back at her.

 _"I… I really thought I had a chance on being with him…"_ The green haired girl was now beating herself up about having that conversation with Star...

"I know that's not something you wanted to hear, Marco told me about the day you guys had yesterday and how it felt when he kissed you..." The other female jumps at how calm Star was saying that out loud.

"Well… like I said, I was always rooting for Starco…" She looks down at the ground and feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that, but you don't deserve how things turned out… we might have lost Tom as a friend for good, but I don't want that to happen with you." Star lifts up her chin to make Kelly understand what was being told.

"Wha… what do you mean?" She was really lost now.

"Me and Marco made love last night and it was the greatest feeling I've ever had in my life… it would be unfair of me to keep this feeling alone." Her smile was as big as her heart.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kelly pulls away from her touch not understanding this at all.

"What I'm trying to say is, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this happy right now and I want you to feel the same happiness Marco makes me feel." She was talking about this like it was just a normal day at the office.

"Wha…" Kelly couldn't even form the word as Star starts to giggle.

"I want you to tell me how much you like Marco, be honest with me." Now they were getting at the heart of the conversation.

"He's amazing… I had soooo much fun with him yesterday and I had a plan to repay him…" She couldn't hide the blush that was covering her whole face.

"Were you planning to have him lick off a whipped cream bikini? Because that man can do some amazing things with his tongue…" The blonde raised both her eyebrows a few times.

Now Kelly was beet red with steam ready to fire out her ears. "How was he? Marco doesn't give off the vibes like he's a virgin…"

"Maybe you should find out yourself, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm willing to share Marco… you have every right to be with him, just like me." Star said with her eyes shut and a smile on her face.

The girl wearing glasses couldn't comprehend what was just said, "You… want me to… him?"

"Hey guys, didn't know what to get so I got a little of everything." Marco shuts the door behind him as Star places both hands on Kelly's shoulders and nods over to check out his butt as he bent over and placed the items on the table.

"I mean it… go after him… just make sure I'm around to watch it all happen." Then she placed a kiss on her slender brown neck.

"..." Kelly was on her feet and made a beeline right to him, Marco was surprised to see her in his face as she pulled him into a kiss.

He throws his hands into the air and looks to his girlfriend. " _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ All she did was smile at him and nodded in approval.

The kiss ends with Kelly holding him, "Marcoooo… I want you… Star said it was okay for me to do this… take me… please…"

How the hell could he say no to that face as Star was starting to undress herself, "Why don't you bring her over here…" She beckons them over to the bed.

Marco goes in for another kiss as he picks up the lovely girl by her tight rump and she wraps her legs around him. They make it over to the bed as he lays her down, "Wow… that looks pretty hot there stud."

Star was enjoying watching her boyfriend in action, the two share a few more quick kisses as they pull apart and looks up to her. "Is… is this for real?" The girl laying on her back couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Do you mind filling me in what's going on right now?" Marco sits up, but is still firmly locked between Kelly's legs.

Star wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, it was Kelly's turn to watch them go at it for a little and the blonde was definitely right about how sexy this was. One of his hands creeps up to her breast as the other lays a smack on her butt.

They stop as she gives him an evil grin. "Like I told her… we owe her our gratitude for showing us how much we love each other. You don't have a problem with this… do you?"

He looks at her in shock and then back to the girl that was rocking her hips on his hard member. "I mean… as long as you're calling the shots, I'll follow your lead Star…"

Her smile was even bigger now feeling his fingers tweak her nipples through the bra. "Should we change outfits?"

Her wand makes an appearance as she twirls it around in her hand… "Ummmmm could I stay in this one first… I don't think she's ready to see _that_ yet..."

They started to giggle as Kelly leans her head to the side, Star stands up and removes his chest plate and top all together. She wraps her hands around his chest from behind and stands on her tippy toes to bite his neck. "I guess we can show her our other side later… don't keep her waiting."

He looks down at the at the beauty as she looks up to him with so much want, in his mature voice again, "So… should we pick up where we left off last night?"

All she could do was suckle at one of her digits while taking off her top and bra, then she lifted her arms into the air wanting him to be close again. "I want you… Marco~~"

He gave her a toothy grin as he comes down for a few kisses and stands back up feeling Star's hands wanting his attention.

His girlfriends removes the belt that held his sword and then unbuttoned his pants, "Be careful what you wish for Kelly…"

Her eyes widen as Star lowers his pants and pumps his member a few times, "Ohhhhh my… it's…"

She released her grip on him and pushed Marco back just a little to sit up and get a better look at it, the soft white hand travels up and down the shaft as the other grabs his chest. The latino had his eyes shut as he laid his head back into Star's neck and moaned, "Mmmmmm… you're getting better at that…"

 **Reaper- Okay… who didn't see this one coming? Am I right lol.**

 **No, but really, Kelly deserves her own cut of happiness and what better way to do it than this? You think she can handle all of Marco like Star was able too? You'll just have to come back and find out…**

 **Nicki Plague- Okay Kelly's getting a piece of Marco now so this makes up for the earlier fake-out right? Leave us a review about what you liked best and what you didn't? Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	12. Feels So Good, Hurts So Bad

Then the presence of another hand was felt on his stomach and member. "Wow… it's really hot."

Star's hand starts to run along his V lines as she laid a few kisses on his back. "I want to be the best you've ever had mister and Kelly is going to help me along with that!"

She pulls him back as the other girl frowned, "Hey…"

Marco kicks off the rest of his pants as the blonde pulls Kelly off the bed and they sit on their knees in front of him, "Don't take this the wrong way, but… have you ever done anything like this before?"

Kelly's face was burning up with how close she was to his dick, she inhaled deeply a few times and loved the aroma coming off of it. He definitely had Star's scent all over him. "No… never…"

Then a hand grabs on to her's as she looks into the owner's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm still getting used to it myself, Marco is really kind and caring, but also really knows how to lay down the hammer when you tell him."

She lets out a giggle as he rolls his eyes, "I don't think saying that out loud is going to make her feel any better about this Star…"

That's when she placed a playful bite on his thigh muscle, "SHHHH! I know what I'm doing buddy… why don't you stay quiet and enjoy what's about to happen…"

Kelly feels a hand on the back of her head and was slowly being pushed to his hot rod. "Now say ahhhh and take it easy, it's more than just a mouth full."

She nods to Star and opens wide to take him in, the contact on her tongue was even hotter then what she felt in her hand from before, "Ohhh mugf glob…."

Her lips tighten around the item as her head was being guided into a small bobbing rhythm, a few times she got too excited and received more than she could handle leading up to a coughing fit, "Don't push yourself, give it time…"

Star said out loud as she looks up to her boyfriend. Kelly was going too slow for his liking, but he understood what was at risk. Star gave him a wink and lines his stomach with cute kisses until she was ready to take command over 'her' cock, "Now watch and pay attention."

She licks the whole length a few times as Kelly's eyes fill with tiny pink hearts, Star grabbed at the base and point it directly into her mouth. After a few pumps, she stands it up and rolls her mouth over it up and down.

The other female licks her lips wanting to return back to the task, she placed a hand between her legs and started to soothe the burning sensation, "EEK?!"

It was so wet! She had to look down to makes sure she didn't make a mess right there, Kelly was so embarrassed until Marco pull her chin up to him into a deep kiss. All her worries went out the window… that's when his hand pressed between her legs and against the hot spandex. "Mmmmmm… this is really got you in the mood, huh?"

She looks away from him, but he pulls her chin back, "He-y…. nupf… it's okay and really sexy ahhh!"

His lover was still working him over as he shut one eye and placed his other hand on Star's head, Kelly couldn't get enough of how hot and manly he looked right now. His fingers digging deeper into the thin material separating him from her pussy, "Mmmmmm oh Marco~~"

Kelly wanted to be close to him again as both hands clung onto his face pulling him into another kiss, Star looks up at the show as she started to play with her kitty, _"Oh Mewni…"_

She grabs his shaft again and pulls out till the only thing still inside her mouth was the head, he hunches over feeling her tongue swirl around it while moaning vibrated through from her throat, "HYAAAH!"

His hand starts to pull on her hair while rocking his hips to fuck her mouth, Kelly looks down seeing Star rolling her eyes to the back of her skull the deeper he goes. She adjusted her neck upwards as Marco is filling her up, he was going long and deep, but not hard enough to cause her too much discomfort seeing how there were tears at the corner of her eyes already.

Few more pumps and he pours his seed down her throat, he flings his head into the air and damn near starts to howl like a dog, "AHHHH… AHHHH OWWWWWWWWW…"

The woman by his side can see Star's throat becomes packed and over filled as some of the white goo was starting to run down her chin. Tasting his stuff sent her brain into a frenzy as she squirted between her fingers and panties with her knees clapping at each other. "Mupf… mmmm… hmmmm..."

He slows down his thrust to a halt as Marco removes her from his cock that was freshly covered in spit and cum, "Ohhh baby… god damn, it hayya... Star…" Kelly takes his lips for her own again after seeing his Oh face.

"Gah… mo… more…" Star was barely able to compute a thought as her body lightly convulsed in joy, Kelly releases him from her grip and gets down on her knees to make out with Star. This was the first girl she ever kissed let alone tasting these new mixed flavors together.

One was the Mewman's warm saliva that was leaking out of both their lips as the kiss for dominance started, next was the Humans essence that came from deep within him. She was doing her best to get out as much as she could, but Star wasn't going to let her take all of it.

Their hands start to roam each other bodies with the sounds of chu's filling the hot air around them, "Uhhhh guys… I'm still here ya know?"

Marco was starting to feel left out and they didn't pay him any mind, the blonde was able to get her hands onto Kelly's bust and was pleasantly surprised by what she found. They were give or take the same size as hers, but that just met twice the workload for the male to play and massage them daily. "Ohhhh Star… ahhh not there mmmmm..."

Once the Princess was crowned the winner in the battle of the lips, she made her way and started to nibble on Kelly's neck and whisper in her ear, "He's… he's really all ours if you want to stay with us… I know that you live alone, but if you're with us... you won't have to be lonely. There's plenty of space here at the castle… I think you'd make a wonderful Knight and if you crave adventures, we could all go on quests..."

She then shoved the fingers that were still covered in her nectar into Kelly's mouth, all her victim could do was keep the hand in place with her own as she licked each item clean and nod her head at the pact they just made right there on the spot.

Marco makes his way to the bed and sits on the edge eyeing up the girls, he looks down to find himself at half mast. What the girls were doing was sure to get him back up as his lovely girlfriend was playing with her new toy. "Lo… look at him over there… he's jerking off to us…"

Star pinches her fingers around Kelly's chin to show her the view, indeed he was sitting there getting himself ready for what was to come next. "Did it… did it hurt the first… when he put it inside you?"

The blonde smiles, "Like hell… but it only hurts for a little bit, he'll do everything to stop the pain, but it won't be easy taking all that in… trust me..." Star licks at the corner of Kelly's lips that had a little bit of his and her sexual fluids mix together.

"Come on… let's get ready for the next part" Star picks her up and orders Kelly to lay on her back on the center of the bed. Marco stands up ready, but was lightly shoved back.

"Not uh… I've been wanting to do this for a while first. You're going to work on this, with that" She points as at her bubble butt and comes in for a kiss. Marco was able to play connect the dots and pulls from the kiss.

"Your wish… is my command your highness…" He knew there was no need to be so formal, but it really stroked her ego when he would say things like that.

There were stars in her eyes when he said that. _"Mmmmm… you just know what to say to get me really going…"_ She bit the bottom of her lip and crawled onto the bed.

Kelly starts to blush now more than ever feeling her lower half being exposed to the open air, Star pulls back to get a better look at it and is astonished by how pink her insides are, "Marco~~ take a look at this…"

She feels a trail of kisses going from her rear and then his tongue running its way between her wings, Kelly loves the faces she was making as he finally flopped his head on her shoulder. "Hmmmm wow… looks like a meal fitting for a Queen…"

Star nods and feels his hands on her hips, then a love bite on her shoulder. Kelly felt like they were staring her down like she was a piece of meat, but it turned her on something fierce, "Wha… what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it… just leave it to my girl…" Marco disappears from her view as he had to address his own meal.

Star leans down to the first pussy she got a good look at besides her own and feels her boyfriend start to kiss her sweet ass and attacks the center hole.

"YAAAAH!?" It was going to take a lot of getting used to on that feeling back there.

She pushes forward and takes Kelly's pussy into her waiting mouth, "HAAA! AHHH MMMMM STAAAAAAR!"

This was mind numbing for her, the bespectacled girl never felt anything like it and let alone the sending end coming from someone of the same sex. Star was having a hard time concentrating on her duty as he was relentlessly pushing her forward to the next orgasm. "HAGGH!? Ta… takes it easy… Mar… MARCO!"

He slows down just enough to give her breathing room and to property service the young woman "MMMF… MMMF oh glob… Sta… Star… YOU'RE KILLING ME!?"

But the blonde couldn't hear a word, she was only doing what she knew would feel good for herself… I guess it's true about the same sex always being better at oral. Star takes a page right out of Marco's books and bites down on her clit while fingers her.

The sloshing sounds the pussy was making while finger fucking Kelly was driving her wild and closer to making a mess all over her partner's face. "Good ideas Star…"

Marco follows suits and her juices start to run down his hand as her butt was swaying in the air, "Haaaa… ohmmmmmm…!"

The girls moaning was getting louder, Kelly reaches down to pulls Star's hair and she could feel it translate down to her pussy as it started tightening, "Oh paaahh… I'm gonna?! I'm?!"

Kellys couldn't get out the words as she looked at Marco and was riding out her orgasm as she was digging Star's face in her pussy harder than ever. The blonde was really into it when things gets rough and she was able to release her own Mewni shattering orgasm.

The three of them were huffing and puffing still working on one another, Star was the first to try and get away as she got up and crawled into Kelly's open arms and for a tender makeout. She latched her arms around the young woman still moaning as Marco followed her.

"OH MEWNI… HE.. HE AHHHHHHH WON'T STOP?!" He had her cheeks firmly spread open while diving his tongue deep into her soaking hole. It would tighten and release around the tasting muscle and he loved how it felt.

She had tears in her eyes because of how intense it felt and what he was doing to her body, Kelly takes pity on her soul and reaches down to pull his hair to finally release her. He got the message loud and clear, then he laid sweet kisses up her twitching body.

They started to take turns to make out, in the end, all three of their tongues were swirling together tasting the mixed flavors again. Marco is placed on his back laying on the bed as the girls claim each side of him

"Mmmmm Kelly…" Star watched him moan into their kiss and had an idea, she sits up and rolls Marco on top the other girl.

"Hey… maybe it time to move on to the main event, what do you think?" One of her hands reaches under him to jerk his cock off.

The girl pinned to the bed by him looks down to see how close he was before entering her, "I think she has a point… you ready for this Kelly?" Star placed the head in just enough to let go and lay at her side.

"I'm… I'm scared…" Just this pressure alone had her frightened as she stared back at Star wide-eyed.

Marco holds ready at the line as he pulls the back of her knees up into the air and watches their conversion, "I was too… it'll hurt for a little… I'll help." One of her hands reaches for a brown stiff nipple.

She then pulls the young woman into a kiss as Star signals for him to go slowly. Kelly body starts to tense, feeling a new presents inside of her. The pain was subdued as her nipple was being pulled on and the button of her lip was bitten.

"Ow.. ouch, ouch ahhh mmmmm" The muffled yelps escaped her lips as she keeps kissing Star and now holds one of Marco's wrist with a death grip.

In no time, he was all the way inside as she let out a deep moan all over the face of the woman keeping her held down, "Ju… just stay like for a little… it'll die down, I swear it…"

Her legs jumped side-to-side as her feet bounced along by themselves while leaving a red stain on the sheet. "Damn… she's really tigh- ahhhhh… tight Star…"

The lovers look down at Kelly with her eyes shut tight as she gasped for air. "No kidding… she's burning up also…"

Her skin was hot to the touch as Star's hand went down her body and caressed her clit. That got the blonde damn near pulled into a headlock with their lips crashing together "Heh… you take care of up there and ahhhhh… I'll work on things dow mupf…. down here."

She flashed him a thumbs up as Marco started to work a small rhythm, Kelly's moans were getting louder the more she got used to the sensation "AHHHH… myggggolb… ho… how do YOU DO THIS STAAAAAR?!"

The Princess mounts her as she pulls up the defenseless girl's arms above her head, one of the males hands held her hip tight "It'll… it'll get better… Marco won't ahmmmmm hurt you…"

"It… it doesn't hurt any… ANYMORE?!" Star pulls back to watch the girl cumming like a wild animal with her first ever hands-free orgasm.

The back of her head hits the pillow several times as Marco leans down into Star's ear, "Ahhh… it burns mmmmm so good baby…" Then he starts to lick smack in the middle of her wings just how she loved it.

"NOOO MUPGFFF… not hmmmmm there…." She starts to grind her sex into Kelly's washboard abs, he couldn't hold back the urge to bite down on her flash sending Star on her way into squirting up the woman's chest and face.

Her hips keep pumping getting the last bit of fluid out of her as Star looks down at the mess she made all over the poor girl. "Gah… ahhh…"

Once the deed was done, the Princess falls on top of the girl feeling arms holding her head in place and Marco on top of her "HOLY FUCK AHHH… that… that was fucking… intense!?"

He might have not been able to release yet, but the show they put for him had him ready to knock on that door. He pulls out from the slick pussy and held his cock tight keeping himself on the edge.

Star looks back at him "Sho… should we give him… a hand? She was barely able to keep her eyes open until she heard.

"How… about… a mouth or two?" They smile back at him as Marco stands up on from the bed and placing his rod at their eye leave as they laid on their bellies. Each one takes a side as his hands locks their heads in place with his cock between them and he starts thurts.

Star places her tongue on the bottom while Kelly's places her on top, the shaft makes it trip up and down with a few times letting their tongues dances along the head together. They feel his grip tightened as he speeds up.

The girls couldn't hold back the gurgling sounds they were making as they looked up to him, staring back at them was the need to unleash the beast. "HAAAA FUUUUU… HERE… HER IT CUMMMMMS?!"

They witness his cream flying into the air and it was a mad dash on who would cap the mainline. They lightly shove each other off not letting a single drop go to waste, he feels their arms wrap around him keeping him in place.

"Nupfg… nooo ahhh… no more?!" Finally able to step back and falling to the ground, the girls sit up on their knees cleaning one and other off the mess he just made and that they loved so much now.

They lick each other off like lioness coming back from a feeding endeavor, by the end, a finger was in the others mouths looking over at the King of the Jungle ready to pass out…

"Ohhhh Marco~~" Star said so sexy as they stepped off the bed and pulled him up, he was framily planted on top of the blonde as Kelly curls up tight against him.

"Tha… WOOOOOOW… that was something else…" The last bit of his energy was spent giving his roar of approval.

"I'm glad... it pleases… my King…" Star placed a kiss on top of his head as the sleep takes them.

 **Reaper- WOW… talk about a shock to the system, right? From the last chapter, you should have seen things leading it's way down here. I wasn't going to go all out seeing how this is a Starco story, but I couldn't let it go down that way.**

 **Kelly needs more air time and I really think in our little AU, things would have really worked like this. Don't want this to be a smut crazy thing, but I think we pulled it off tasteful and sweet.**

 **It's not over yet…**

 **Nicki Plague- Okay, hopefully, all this makes up for the initial bait and switch! Haha! I really think this is a very believable possibility in this little world we set up and I hope next chapter makes you forgive us for breaking someone's heart...**


	13. To Summon a Demon

_Much later that day…_

Macro laid his head on Star's stomach as if she was his pillow while Kelly had her body wrapped around his, then her attention was drawn back to what woke her up in the first place. The cell phone rings again on the nightstand.

"Grrrr ju… a little more…" She extends out her arm and fingers to barely able to grab the object without disturbing the other two still slumbering soundly.

"Uh… hello?" Why didn't she check who was calling her first?

"WHERE THE HECK IS MARCO?! I've been calling him nonstop today!" Well, that one way Janna could start off the conversation…

"He's taking a nap right now… it's been an eventful few hours over here." She started to pet his hair and realized those weren't the best choice of words…

"What does that mean? Did you finally stake your claim over him hmmmm?" Now that was a joke that was meant to make the blonde freak out, but the conversation became awkwardly silent.

"Star… did… did you do something?" Janna leans forward on her chair and holds her breath.

"Wha… ummmm why would you say something like that…" Why was Star sweating? It's not like she was breaking any laws being with the person she loved.

"Well maybe because you're still with Tom?" Shit… she already forgot about him…

"Ummmm no… no not anymore… it's a long story and I would rather not go into it right now…" That's when Marco rolls over and digs his face more into her body as Kelly lays on his back.

"Wait… so you and the Underworld Prince are no longer together?" There was a loud cracking noise that came from Janna's closet.

"Pretty much but don't go around telling people about it… things didn't end on a good note with us…" Why was Janna's smile getting bigger and more creepy?

Then another loud crunching noise was heard from her closet again, "And he has a broken heart right now…" The gothic girl starts to wave her hand in front of her face to cool herself off.

"I really didn't mean to hurt him, but we couldn't lie to him and go behind his back... " Whatever was in her closet sounded like it was on its last leg.

"So let me get this right, you and Tom are no longer together?" Janna points to one finger on her hand.

Star nods, "Check."

"The guy the can summon curses and bring back the dead?" She taps the second finger.

"Yup…" Where the heck was Janna going with all this?

"Okay… so and you're totally cool if he finds someone new to be with… right?" The witchy girl had her fingers crossed.

"Yeah… we really feel bad for what we did to him, I hope one day he'll forgive us…" Marco looks up to Star and wished for the same…

Then the Shrine of Marco that Janna had and cared for, for many years implodes to smithereens. "Glad to hear that, so don't you worry a bit about him… mama will take good care of his little-broken heart"

The phone call ends with Star looking at the device in her hand, "Should… should we be worried about that? You don't think-"

Marco places a finger over her lips, "Janna's a big girl, this just might help with getting all of us on good terms again. Why don't you get some rest?" He reaches for her free hand and interlaces their fingers together.

"Fine… I love you…" She comes up to place a nice big kiss on his lips.

He holds her there for a bit and let's go "I love you more…"

Kelly moans out loud "Do.. don't forget about me… I love you guys…"

They look up to her as she moved her head up to his neck, he places a kiss on her forehead "We love you too Kelly…"

The groups falls back to sleep holding tight the warm embrace that settled over them.

 _Janna's residence_

"Okay… this should all work…" She looks back at her phone with the picture of Star's Magic Spell Book 'How To Summon a Demon'.

She recites the words in a small chant before a complex, yet oddly perfect, summoning circle until a wall of flames erupted from the floor before dying down to show Tom with a bath towel around his chest.

"WHAT THE?! WHO DARES TO BECKON MY NAME-" Tom's eyes were swirling pits of flame infused with rage and indignation at being summoned at his lowest. Before he could go on with his rant, Janna jumps into his arms.

"I DO!? THE UNDERWORLD'S NEW QUEEN!?" She was as giddy as a schoolgirl, pumping her fist up and down as he looks down at her.

"Saaaaaay whaaaaat… wait, you're that girl always picking on that worthless backstabbing girlfriend stealing bastard… I like your style" Tom normally would have made the group pay for dragging him away, especially from a candle filled bathroom bubble bath playing breakup songs…

"Well let's just say I no longer have my eyes on him anymore seeing how you're free now…" She started to tap her index fingers together giving him the biggest puppy eyes ever.

Tom looks over the dark room and was able to pick out one of Marco's red hoodies in the closet, it looked like a dead body that was beaten to death with a baseball bat and set on fire…

"SO you thought you could just take me now that I'm messed up about all this and having the love of my life taken away?" The anger never left his face as he contemplated dropping the girl on the ground.

"Thought? No, no, no… I know I can take you…" She wraps her arms around his horns and pulls him down into a soft warm kiss. The contact visibly rocked his core as one of her hands passed along his face.

Janna pulls from the kiss and makes a trail down his chin and up to his ear, "What do you say? Would you take this human to be your personal slave and do anything you demand?"

She got the answer she wanted as something started to rise from the towel and poke her butt a few times "You drive a hard bargain… Janna right?"

Then the presence of teeth sinking into his neck was felt "Janna… your bitch… it can be anything you want…"

Tom smiled with his fangs poking out as flames consumed their body and they sunk down into the ground, "Hmmmmm this just might work… how do you feel about anal?"

Her cheeks clutched in joy around the glass object deep inside it "I think you'll like what you'll find…"

 **Reaper- So that's it, the whole story given to you guys… how did we do? I would like to thank everybody that favorite, followed and reviewed the story!**

 **Especially to Nicki Plague! She has been so great with putting up with my craziness and did such a wonderful job on making sure this product came out perfect the first time… really, thank you and I hope we can do this again and hope to fix up my other stories to get new viewer!**

 **Now if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be able to come up with stories like this. This was going to be a Kellco story like I think I said before, but I'm sure it works out much better this way!**

 **Just look at how happy everyone is! I was really worried about Tom, but Janna came to the rescue and I think they would make a cute couple with all the Fanart out there of them.**

 **The story is completed, but there might be some time down the line where I give you guys a look at how their lives turned out together. Who knows if they made it a long-term thing or something they grew out of.**

 **That's all on you guys!**

 **Hell… there might be a time when they're all older and get together for an orgy! That's the best part about Fanfics, it can end right here or you can think of your own wild conclusion.**

 **Or if anything, drop a good healthy review on what should happen! I'm more than able to spin up a whole butt load of lewd and tender things for you guys to read so don't let this be the end!**

 **Thank You!**

 **Nicki Plague- I am soo glad to have worked on this with Reaper! I tried my hardest to make this work well. I don't think I'd call it perfect, but that is just me being paranoid and thinking I have missed everything wrong. Hahaha!**

 **I am excited to, eventually, fix up the other stories! They are good as is, but everything could use an outside eye to scrutinize at least grammar mistakes and spell check.**

 **Please leave a review and tell us what you thought here at the end of it all! (as of now anyway) We would love to explore new possibilities in this story, so tell us your ideas!**


	14. Six Years Later

UPDATES 18 FEB 18 1344

The King and Queen of Mewni were having a get together with old friends today in their backyard which housed a large picnic table for the group. There weren't any royal matters to be addressed today, so Marco and Star were wearing simple outfits. Marco still had his sword on his hip even while enjoying the day off with friends.

After their wedding day two years ago, the white crescent moons on Marco's cheeks were permanently on his face. There had never been a King to have such marking as the female Butterfly line, but it was a sign of his power as a leader.

Their strength together was able to draw an agreement with the Mewman and Monster clans. The land was much richer as the two groups worked together to better the harvest and build schools for their children to attend together.

It was hard at first, but Marco and Star lead by being a part of the construction efforts, building structures and never like acting higher class snobs, conflicts were greatly reduced with their presence. It was their determination to always be on the ground when improvements were made to the Kingdom and stand among their people.

Buff Frog was a crying mess as Star hugged him with tears in her eyes and Marco offering him tissues as his children graduated from kindergarten. In only two years, Mewni was making achievements in leaps and bounds thanks to the new rulers and the people loved them very much.

The first three years with Star was nothing short of spectacular even if there was a lot of time he spent with King Butterfly for training, the girls always welcomed him back into their loving arms. A little while after his eighteenth birthday, Star's two lovers joined the Mewni Army of Knighthood.

It was hard for her to let go of them, but being the Princess came with its perks. The other trainees didn't appreciate knowing what would happen with the couple when Star showed up. It never mattered to the couples seeing how Marco and Kelly were always at the top of the class.

On their graduation, Star was sure to have a massive party for them before leaving to join their new unit. They were hand selected by the Elite Royal Knighthood to serve the Kingdom. Marco only served one year before proposing to Star, but it was some of the best days of his life.

Kelly had the opportunity to leave with him, but she decided to stay. Not that she didn't love Marco and Star, but more to stand on her own two feet rather always being at their side. The future King put in a good word for Higgs to be his replacement.

Before leaving the unit, Marco and Kelly climbed the ladder of leadership positions with Marco being second in Command and Kelly as his assistant. The military put a strain between him and Star, but she knew he wanted to serve right next to the Soldiers before becoming their King.

He was dozing off thinking about his life as they sat at the end of the table with his beloved sitting on his lap with him holding her stomach and anxious to share some great news with the group. She opened her mouth wanting Marco to feed her. "You know… I spoil you too much…"

"Spoil me, shower me with your love and affection… it's all the same, NOW FEED ME MORE NACHOS!?" The group laughs at the couple and hoped their own relationships would reach that level one day.

First, there was the King and Queen of the Underworld, Tom and Janna. She was his everything and he wouldn't know what to do with his life if the little Filipino walked out on him. She would never dream it as their personalities synced up together wonderfully.

He looks over at her and plants a kiss on her lips as she pulled on his horns, "Mmmmmm damn I love those handlebars!" The group's laughter rolls on as he started to tickle her ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, but a collar and leash looks better on you." Everybody knew how wild those two could get and were the go-to couple to learn obedience training for their partner. Besides all that, their love was one of a kind and Marco got a kick every now and then when Tom would walk with a limp due to _trying something new._

Across from them was surprisingly Jackie Lynn Thomas and Oskar Greason, they really hit it off a little bit after high school. She made him an upstanding member of society while connecting him to people in the music industry through her family.

No one saw them coming together like this, but they just clicked with her down to Earth attitude and outstanding body physique due to her athletic profession. Oskar cleaned up well enough and was the lead singer of a band much like Linkin Park that got their big break last year.

Last was Kelly and Higgs, only their closest friends knew about their status. It wasn't out of fear that others wouldn't understand, more of the fact that they were each leading Captains among the Mewni Army. While sexual orientation didn't matter with Marco as the General, they just wanted to keep the fact more to themselves.

That didn't mean Kelly didn't spend anymore time with the Butterfly's, no she still had a royal obligation in their bedroom chambers, as did Higgs. After her first night with them all these years ago, she moved to Mewni that next day and was always attached at their hip.

Marco moved out of his room and permanently stayed in Star's room as the couple made a small loving home in her bed every night and planned to so for many more years to come. The picture that was laid down on its face in his room was proudly blown up in size hanging on the wall. There were many other other photos of the three-way couple, but that one was at the center with how much emotional sentimental values it held.

The King and Queen of Mewni were happy for the couple, but were then frightened when they had openly taken Kelly as their own and how intimate the relationship had escalated. They saw Marco with a new found confidence knowing that Star was his Queen and able to satisfy two very lovely young ladies.

Queen Moon wasn't completely comfortable with their arrangement, with the help from Eclipsa and River. She was able to accept the situation and grew very fond of the young couple. King River was the first one to congratulate Marco on courting his daughter and celebrated it with a hunting trip that almost ended his life.

The hunting trip was more for River to exercise some pent-up aggression knowing that his little girl was now a woman. After that trip, he personally ensured Marco was trained to be a great King and able to lead Mewni into a brighter future.

Higgs was a surprise bonus, after finding out Marco was no longer on the market, she became angry at the fact on how poorly she treated him. She grew very much to like him, but never knew the proper way to project those feelings much like Janna.

Their time together came to an abrupt ending, he was no longer allowed to train with the other squires seeing how River was now his personal mentor. There were times she would spot him in a ferocious sword or hand to hand battle with the King, it was more for River to gauge how much potential he had.

Never to disappoint, the bearded man was always up against the ropes when taking him on… he was proud of how quickly Marco had picked up the political position of being a King and the responsibilities that entailed.

 _Flashback_

"RIVER?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Marco put a little too much into his right hook after being disarmed, he ran up to the King, but was met with a foot into his chest sending him across the arena.

The chest plate was caved in after the massive blow it had taken, Higgs ran to get a better look as she locked her fingers together over her mouth feeling the pain herself. She knew Marco could take a hit after the matches they had together and the cheap moves she pulled on him. This wasn't like the other times, Marco wasn't able to stand back up like he usually did.

"My boy… you can never display emotion such as that to your foes on the battlefield, you've done quite well being disarmed, but your feeling may lead to your demise if you don't heed my words. I'll seek some aid for you." The King felt like an ass after that, he was training Marco to be stronger and let his own emotions cloud his judgment. The latino had outsmarted him and River was seeing his daughter's face spinning around his head after the punch.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM, MY KING!?" She runs past River and starts getting to work on Marco.

" _Looks like the young man has another that wants his affection…"_ The King places a hand over his mouth and starts to laugh.

"See that you do that, be sure he finds his way back to my daughter's quarters." He leaves without another word said to them while rubbing his sore jaw.

Higgs runs up to Marco's sword and places it on her back and then pulls up his head to look at her, "Hey, hey, hey… talk to me!?" Marco coughs some more, but wasn't able to get a good look at his rescuer.

"Ugh… Jesus... is that... you?" Higgs slowly places him on the ground and pulls off the armor, she then unzips his hoodie and pulls up the shirt.

"Wow… that looks pretty nasty… ouch…." She pulls back from the injury just a little, it had only been a few minutes and it was already bruising with multiple colors looking horrible.

 _"Geez… I didn't know King River still had it in him like that…"_ She started to rub his chest relaxing the pain he felt and to catch his breath. The contact made her blush, but gave her an opening to touch his bare, hot skin.

"Com'on, I'll take you to your little girlfriend to patch you up." The female squire hated to say that out loud, but didn't want to look weak in front of him.

Marco wasn't in the mood for her attitude and was quite glad for the break he had taken from her, "Don't bother uhhh… I… I can do it myse-"

Pulling her hand off him and trying to stand up, he almost fell over as he had to take a knee on the ground, Higgs was there to hold him to keep him from falling. She pulls one of his arms around the back of her neck and stands him up, "Look… please let me help you…"

Please… that's a word he never heard coming out her mouth, they looked at one another with Marco appearing quite frustrated and her staring at him with concern, "Oh… okay, but… no more little… jokes."

"I swear…" They started heading into the castle as his free hand held his chest in pain, the trip was mostly silent until she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Sooo ummmm… you and the Princess are official now huh… it's all the buzz around here." It had only been a few days after the word went around and not many were surprised by the outcome.

"Yeah… like I'm living a dream. I have my best friend and lover all in one person, she's too good for me." Marco didn't mean that in any ill way, he knew Star felt the exact same way he did.

"I'm… I'm glad to hear that… congratulations on finding your life partner..." There was a hitch in her voice, but why would that be? If anything, she would always make fun and pick on him when they had training or just time to hang out.

"Yeah… right here, that's her door." He opens it and Star looks over to them in distress.

"MARCO?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She pulls his other arm around her neck and they placed him on the bed.

"He… hey Star… sorry for coming… back like a mess…" His head goes limp after that, Marco's girlfriend pulls up his shirt to see the damage.

"Your Highness, Marco and King River were in a sparring match when he was injured." Higgs hated putting on her professional voice, it sounded so fake.

"Drop the formal stuff, we know each other and you're one of his friends." The redhead pulls back again for the second time today.

" _Friends… he sees me as his friend… even after everything I said and did to him?"_ Star readies her wand to heal her boyfriend.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Daddy after this." Then a pink glow covers his whole body as Marco snores loudly.

"Is… is he going to be okay?" Higgs points at the silly grin on his face.

"Yeah… just give him a few minutes and he'll be back on his feet, sooo how have you been. You haven't come around to check on Marco for weeks." They sit next to each other on the bed with Marco a little down the way.

Higgs had no clue what to say… "Well… ummmmm he's not one of us anymore… so there's no reason to… you know…" She looks down at the hands on her lap.

Star places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That shouldn't matter, you're still friends. Marco may have complained about you sometimes, but he was really glad for everything you taught him and how you always pushed him to be better..."

The other girl grabs her skirt tight, " _Why is she telling me this about her companion…"_

That's when the Princess says it, "Hey… do you like Marco?"

It was a straightforward question, but Higgs felt like it was a trap and no matter what she said, it would lead to her certain death."I… me… no… no nothing like that…"

She was blushing and fidgeting all over the place as she looked at Marco's face, how she wished to lay on him and rest for some time. The hand on her shoulder squeezes a few times, "Hey don't worry, really... I bet you've heard about Kelly and our relationship haven't you?"

Higgs had no clue what she meant, Moon did everything she could to keep Kelly hush, hush. She loved the young girl and was glad for everything she and Marco did to make Star a fitting Queen, but didn't want the news to get out.

"Kelly? I'm sorry, but I don't understand?" She leans her head to the side.

"Grrrrr Mother… Kelly is our girlfriend to put it simply. Marco is a lot of man and I want to make sure he's happy no matter what~~" Higgs feels a soft hand brush along her face that made her purr lightly.

"Wha… you… and… another girl… with him?" Star starts to giggle at the state of shock and wonder she's in.

"Look… why don't you take a shower over there, he'll be awake by the time you come out." That's when Higgs feels her first kiss placed on her lips as the Princess points to the door she needed to go into.

"..." She couldn't move and had no clue how to take all of this feeling her first kiss ever, it might have been stolen, but felt powerful to her.

"Go, don't you want to be nice and clean when he wakes up, it will drive him wild if you just come out here naked~~. I'll jump in with you to make it nice and quick!" Star sends her a playful wink and stands them up together as she pushes Higgs into that room.

 _Bathroom_

"Umm I-" She was being stripped naked as the Princess did the same.

"It's nothing I've haven't seen so hurry up already!" She smacks her tatas and dragged Higgs into the shower as Star spins under the shower head a few times.

"Are you just going to stand there or what? Hey! Let me see!" Higgs was covering her top and bottom.

"I… ummmm" Star wasn't having any of that as she pulled both arms away from her body.

"Ohhh those are very nice!" Higgs bust was just a little bigger than her own plus there was a small patch of red down below. Kelly and Star liked to be clean shaven, Higgs didn't always have the time or luxury due to her duties.

"Marco is going to really love those, come over here, I'll wash you up!" The squire's arms goes limp as the Princess pulls her up under the hot water. They stand under it for some time until Star moves behind the redhead and wraps her arms around Higgs's stomach.

"Mmmmmm this is nice… my little group could just stay in here for hours feeling the water run over our bodies and holding each other. Marco really likes to be in the middle as we soap him down and have… a little fun in right where you're standing. Wanna know what we do?" It was a question, but Higgs heard a command to acknowledge the future Queen.

"Yes… I want to know… very-very much please…" She feels Star lay the side of her face on her back as Higgs shuts her eyes to picture the event.

"Well, I'm always in front seeing as I'm the Star that always leads him home… Kelly has a thing for biting his shoulder blades anyway. We get each other covered in soap and then he places us up against that wall over there." Star points to it and Higgs follows.

"Then he takes turns making love to us from behind, but most time we tell him to fuck our brains out!" Star couldn't hold back the giggle fit.

"Princess-" Higgs didn't know how to feel about this situation she found herself in.

"Noooooo I won't have any of that! Call me Star… really." She rubbed her face up and down on the pale softback.

"Hmmm, Star… why are you… telling me this and… why are we here right now?" This was all too unreal for Higgs.

"Well, that's a silly question, because of this!" Both her hand's rocket down toward Higgs's pussy, one spreads it open as the other diggs two fingers inside. Not even if they're in a steamy hot shower, Star could feel the redhead's wetness that had built up from the moment she touched Marco. It felt slimy and thick coating her finger down to her wrist, she knew for a fact just hearing Marco's name made this happen.

"Haaaaaahhhh… ohhhhh noooooo…!" She was embarrassed beyond belief now as the two fingers were digging away at her inside and hitting her G spot like a pro. Star's thumb was pressing hard on her clit which earned her a deep moan filling the shower.

"That right~~ no need to hide the fact that my future husband makes your pussy into a mess. This is really turning me on also…" Star didn't know if the center of Higgs's back was just as sensitive as hers, but it was worth finding out. She dragged her tongue up the redhead's back until she stopped just above her neck.

"OH MYYYY FUUUUU… Star… don't…. I'm scared…" The only other person that has ever touched her down there was herself.

"Hey~~ I know what I'm doing… I'll stop if you don't want this…" She starts to pull her hands away until Higgs latches down on them to keep them in place.

"St… Star… don't stopoooo ahhhhh.." Higgs turns her head to the Princess as she feels a trail of kisses leading to her lips.

They moaned into each other mouths as Star shoves her fingers deeper. "Only thing… that would be better… is if Marco was on his knees eating your pussy… do you want that?"

Star kisses around her ear and breathes deeply. "Yesssssss… I want him… so much from the… ahhhmmmm the day I met him at Quest Buy… I'm sorry for being so mean… I never felt like that to anyone else."

The Princess smiles and knew their first encounter was just a act to not show her true feeling, Star felt the same way after the Blood Moon Ball.

 **Reaper- So who saw this coming? I'm pretty sure no one did lol. I just couldn't stop writing and love this story so much!**

 **13:25… So I pulled the trigger on posting to soon without Nicki checking out… my bad but she fixed it!**

 **Nicki Plague- And it just keeps going and going and going… Haha! Reviews are our lifeblood! Tell us what you think! Sorry, unfortunately, Reaper jumped the gun a bit on publishing this chapter, hopefully, I caught all the mistakes.**


	15. Needing Him

"I'm so glad to hear your honesty… you'll be greatly rewarded," Star releases her and turns around to wash her body off.

Higgs was left there on the edge of making a mess on the Princess's hands. _"Is… is she just playing with me?!"_

She turns around as Star pays no mind to her, Higgs was nothing more than a loyal servant of the Mewni Kingdom. "Star…"

She wraps her arms around the young woman's shoulders, the redhead was just a few inches taller like Marco and her face was buried deep into the blonde's neck "I've… never felt this good… don't stop... I'm begging you, your Highness."

Star gave a toothy grin, "Don't you want to save yourself for _my_ Marco? He's much better at pleasing a young lady such as yourself…"

All she feels is Higgs nodding her head in disagreement, "I… I don't want to stop this… as your subject… don't deny me this joy…"

Looks like Marco wasn't the only one that knew how to keep her ego nice and stiff. "Then what should I do… tell me… squire Higgs?"

Playing hard to get was always her go to, she feels the girl behind her thrusting her hips into her rear. "I… I… *hiccup*... " There was no way she could get the words out.

"Want me to please you and soothe the burning between your nether regions?" Damn did she have to be so upfront about it? But she got the answer she wanted as her grip tightened around her as Star heard a moan from Higgs.

The Princess reaches for the arms holding her and pins the redhead to the wall opposite of them. "My lover is much better at this, but I'll do my best." She places a kiss on the petrified girl's lips as Star drags her hands over her fit for duty body while sitting on her knees.

Higgs bites at her knuckle and looks at the sexy woman between her legs, "Be gentle… no one has ever done this… to me… your Highness..." She had to admit, that sounded sexy to say out loud and felt right.

Star smiles up at her, "Sorry, but gentle isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to this task."

She smacks at the legs to spread open as much as they could and then takes her thumbs to take a peek inside. "Ohhhhhh this will please him very much…"

Her new toy turns away too embarrassed to look into her eyes anymore, Star wasted no time in taking the moist pussy into her mouth and burying her tongue deep inside. "HAAAAAAA my ughaaaaaa!?"

That was a great response out of her as Star takes one hand to play with Higgs's backdoor and the other pinches her clit, "Smughooo gahsssood…"

The squire tenses up feeling the Princess playing with a hole she never dared, Star watches as she runs her hands up and down her body and settling on grabbing her breast tightly. "You're mughaaa sooooo gooooood mmmmmm Princess Butterfly!"

Higgs hunched over at the pure bliss she was feeling as her body was trembling for more. Then her eyes fired wide open feeling one finger enter her rear. "HAAAAAAA NOOOOO MMMMHAAAAA"

She thrusts her hips into Star's mouth wishing the finger would go deeper to explore her insides, it doesn't take much more having someone other than herself bringing her to the height of sexual euphoria, "AHHHHHHH MEWNI… MMMMMM HAAAAA GUGHAAAAA…" She was putting pressure on Star's face to get all of her honey pot in her mouth.

When she calms down and drags her butt on the wall while sitting down, Higgs examines the Princess and her jizz all around the young woman's mouth and nose. She looked so dirty and sexy with that smile on her face knowing she did a damn good job.

The soon to be Queen wipes away at her mouth with her arm and pulls Higgs to her waiting lips, they sit there for a bit, kissing until the redhead builds up the confidence to hold onto her face. The contact felt so fantastic to hold another with so much want.

It was pure joy to have something she never wanted to let go, her legs wrapped around the other woman as Star lays on top of her on the cool shower floor while the hot water runs on top of them.

They keep kissing over and over as Higgs does everything she could to return the treatment she was receiving. Her pussy clenched together wanting him inside her and making her into a proud woman for Mewni.

Star pulls off, "Let's… let's not keep him waiting… he gets so turned on after a good battle… there's no quenching his sexual thirst… mmmmm..."

They finished off washing each other not able to pull their hands from one another as they kept kissing wanting Marco even more. This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience for Higgs that she will always keep close to her heart to the end of time.

 _Star's bedroom_

Marco was just coming to hearing the shower shut off, he recalls what just happened and the beating he had taken. He was upset at the outcome of the match with the King, he woke up wanting to grab Star and fuck out all his frustration into her. The bathroom door opens releasing a cloud of steam.

His lover is the first to step out eyeing him up and down as her wet hair clung on to her body. How she looked like a Goddess after a nice hot shower and her hair wet "Hey sexy… come over here..." Marco calls out to her.

He sounded so husky wanting his woman, but then Higgs walks out from behind holding her hand… "Wha… HIGGS?!"

Wasn't expecting that one… Star pulls the other girl and places her right in front of him like a cat offering a treat to her master, "Look what I got for you all squeaky clean and ready to go!"

Higgs' face was a blushing mess as she looks at him worried if he'll take her like the Princess said. "Ma… Marco… I… I… I-I-I-"

"I, I, I… she wants you to fuck her shit up honey AND DON'T GO EASY ON HER!?" Star shoves Higgs at her hubby-to-be who catches the girl in his strong arms that have gained some more mass as of lately.

"Not going to lie… I knew you wanted me and I was always checking you out on our little matches… even enjoyed how hyped you can get when we got into a yelling contest." He smiles at her with his eyes closed.

He learned, to just go with whatever craziness Star pulled out on him… butt stuff on him was off limits! She was so scared feeling him with his arms around her, that stupid smile on his face pissed her off so she did what came to mind.

Higgs wrapped her arms around his neck as she shoved him onto his back and into a deep kiss that Star taught her while in the shower, she was clumsy but Marco could work with it. "Oh… looks like someone is opening up to their true feelings!" Star was clapping and hopping up and down as her body had the cutest jiggle to it in all the right places.

"You guys are so cute... HEY?! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME?!" She jumps on the bed and pulls Marco's face into a kiss of her own. Higgs looks at them disappointed as his fingers run along her back, then she feels him squeeze down on her rear.

"EEEEEP MARCO?!" Why was she yelling if she liked how that felt?

Their kiss ends now looking up to her, "What? Didn't Star tell you this would happen?" Man was he bold in these days.

"Yeah… I'm just a little… you know… surprised… didn't think you would move so fast and what not…" She really didn't know what his girlfriend was setting her up for.

"Well, I've changed these last few weeks thanks to… a few life improvements." He rolls his eyes to the blonde as she points at herself with a huge grin.

"For the love of Mewni! So are we going to have some fun now or what?!" That blonde is really something else…

Higgs just stares not believing this was something so normal to them "I can't get naked if all she does is lay on top of me…"

Their focus shifts over to the redhead and she didn't have a clue on what to do now, "Jump off and take off his pants, he might stink a little but it'll really turn you on!" Star issued out the order as she removed his top.

"I DON'T STINK?!" Higgs takes a sniff at his belly as he pulls back a little getting a smell of his underarm.

"You do… but I've smelt worse" But some reason the smell made her want him even more, Marco must of had some great pheromones to make females pounce on him, but then his pants were pulled off and her eyes were drawn to his crotch.

"Impressive huh? Just remember who's the _Queen_ of this relationship!" Star blows her a kiss and mounts her man in the 69 position.

"Don't worry about this" She picks up his tool and lays it on her face feeling the heat off of it, Higgs couldn't stop staring.

"I'll get it all cleaned up for you!" Before she could, the hearts on her face turn into the loading icon from Mac laptops as he pulls down her pussy into his mouth and started to set love bites on it.

Marco didn't like being put on display for others and had to find some way to get a little payback after all this, "Nupg… no… no fair!"

She pulls her head back and takes his member all in one shot, in this angle, she was able to slide it down her throat much more easily as she had a lot of time to perfect this and Higgs' jaw dropped.

His hips starts to move as she keeps her head in place, feeling him going in at out with a little speed behind it. "Ho… how can you... Ugh?!" The other female held onto her throat and wonder if she could do the same?

The Princess has gotten quite used to it at this and points down to the boys down below. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NE-"

Yeah right… Star grabbed the back of her head and shoved her mouth to take them in like a champ. Lucky for Higgs, Marco liked to be cleanly shaven also.

The items in her mouth made her shudder, but that hand holding the back of her head and the eyes looking into her's said not to disobey. "GAAAAH FU… OHHHHAAAA DAMN IT!?" Came from Marco as he yelled into Star's pussy causing her to shut her eyes in pleasure.

His legs were jumping all around as they were both working at him, Star started to thrust her hip to make sure he didn't forget what he was working on. This was one of his favorite positions, pleasing his lover as she did the same to him. The group had become quite proficient on getting each other off.

Star pulls out the cock from her mouth and pulls Higgs's face up the shaft to kiss every inch of it and then started to bob her head on the dick "That's right ahhhh… use your hand to jerk it like this."

She gives a quick tutorial and then lets the other girl roll with it as Star sat up placing her hands on his chest "Mmmm that's right… ahhhhh right there baby…" The Princess thrusts forward to make sure he plays with the other hole.

Higgs' eyes were watching Marco's jaw swallowing up everything near his mouth, she looks up to Star who had her eyes shut and was playing with her lovely heart shaped nipples, " _The Princess is really open… about showing her affections towards him to others…"_

This drives her to put more effort into her task as his moaning was getting louder and she could see his stomach contracting as he gasps for air. Never in a million years, she would have thought of seeing him naked in person or let alone with Star at the same time. Watching the firm six pack rise and fall then the large arms that wrapped around his lover's legs to keep her in place.

"Ahhhhh mmmmmm… I'm… DAMN IT!?" Higgs didn't know what was happening as his dick pulsates in her mouth.

"Be sure not to nupf… choke to death on us…" The redhead raised one eyebrow in the air at the comment and heard him groaning louder as something started to fill her mouth.

" _IS HE HE PISSING… NO… IT'S MUCH TOO THICK…"_ Then the unthinkable happens, while she was swallowing every drop of him. Each rope of cum was slamming on her gag reflex as she starts to cough, but refused to stop. Star was laughing like a little school girl seeing cum fly out her nose with the force of a thousand sun rises.

His legs fire off the ground as they twitched and his toes curled, Star was just about to cum herself after watching all this and released into his mouth. Higgs was coming down from the moment to see Marco's chin spilling over with cum and spit.

She pulls away after his feet fell back to the ground and she held her throat and wiped her nose clean, "Uh… sorry, you had to see that… Princ- I mean Star…" She was so unsure of herself and what to do next as she sat there looking away from them holding one arm.

Star claws up to her as Higgs pulls back, she couldn't seeing how the other woman pulled her into a kiss wanting to taste them together. The redhead was powerless and just had to sit there and take it when it was over. She was there in a daze mumbling "Don… don't mmmmm stop…"

The Princess giggles, "There will be more time for that, but for now, lay on the bed next to him."

He lands a loud smack on the white butt in front of his face, "OUCH?! Why did you do that for?!"

Star turns back to see him smiling, "Because I can!"

The couple starts to wrestle on the bed until Star pins him down. "SUBMIT!?"

She really thought she had him until he lunged at her and held her in a rear naked choke from behind with his legs wrapped around her body. "Our little matches taught me everything I need to know to beat you sexy." He places a kiss on her cheek to show this was all good and fun.

"Yeah, yeah, but maybe you should show someone else some affection" Star points to Higgs that was frozen watching them. The couple was amazing with their movement, even if it was just a show of dominance. She didn't think she would last longer than a few minutes in the ring with them.

"You're right…" He releases Star and crawls his way up to the other female as she back away slowly.

"Uhhh, Marco… I'm… not sure about this… just the thing… with your _thing…_ has me beat already…" There was nowhere for to go and he makes his way on top and just stares into her eyes.

His mature voice was always the trick for him to get what he wanted "Are you sure?"

Then he combs her hair and rests his hand on her cheek as she held it, "N… no..."

"I won't do anything without you asking for it, but there has to be a reason why we are all here right now in this predicament?" He takes a good look at her body and was more than happy with what he saw.

Star comes up from behind him and wraps her arms around his chest as she scratches it and he purrs, then laying on his back to look down at the girl, "You're more than welcome to leave if you want, everything stops right here and now. Not another word would be said about it, we won't be upset but would enjoy having your company tonight…"

The blue eyes stare down at the green ones with nothing but happiness, "I'm just… worried what will… happen after all this…"

She couldn't go back to being alone after being with the couple like this, they look back at one another, Marco could practically read Star's mind, " _I know you won't let that happen… will you mi mariposa?"_

"Why are you so worried about that? You'll belong to us just like Kelly does dummy." The blonde really meant what she said and wanted to keep Marco happy.

The squire looks down to watch his dick back in its hardness jumping at the comment, "Yo… you swear it… this is too much of an honor for me…"

"My Queen is a woman of her word Higgs…" The girl below him nods her head and wraps her arms around his neck into a kiss.

"YAAAAAA… then it's agreed!" The new union was blessed off as Star makes out with Marco and Higgs feels him running his hands up her legs and readies for the next step.

 **Reaper- Am I doing too much right now? I like the mix of cute sexy stuff and then the mix of touching junk like this ending.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Nicki Plague- I'm almost certain the story is never going to end… Hahaha… As always, make sure to tell us what you think of everything!**


	16. One More Joins The Clan

Star dismounted Marco as their kiss ended and made her way to lick one of Higgs nipples, it was larger with a darker shade of pink/brown than her's and Kelly's, but still beautiful. "Hehe Marco, get a hold of the other one and get ready!"

He licks his lips as Star made room for him, Higgs was in heaven having two people service one of the most sensitive items on her body, "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh ahhhhh mmmmmm..."

The hard part was next, he starts to spread her legs and laps his cock on her clit a few times and smacks it. Each pop made her body twitch out of control as he lines it up, letting go of the nipple in his mouth, "Are you ready?"

She looks down at him and grabs his hair, "Ye… yes… do it now… for Mewni sakes!"

The couple starts to bite her nipples and apply more pressure the deeper he went in, Higgs other hand reached for Star's hair as she moaned, "Ohhhhhh it… it's so deep… my word ahhhh?!"

He was all the way in with Star rubbing his back at the job well done, the blonde takes Higgs' lips and pets her head, "Just give it time, the pain will go away… it always does…"

The presence of breaking through another barrier hits him like a wave of passion, they just stay there for a bit getting used to each other. "Can… mmmm can I start… fucking now hehehe?"

"Mmmmhmmmm… do it Marco~~~" Hearing that drove Star wild.

"This is going to be fun." She pinches down harder on the nipple that was just in her mouth as Higgs hissed in pain.

Just like that last time, he starts off slow with nothing fancy until the redhead stop showing pain on her face. He grins down at her knowing it was time to go harder. "AHHHHH… STOP LOOKING MMMMMMMME LIKE THAT?!"

The way he was looking at her made her want him even more, he lifts her legs into the air and grabs her arms to cross them and hold up the appendages for him. "If you thought it hurt before, wait until you feel this hehehe..." Marco was having a great time and couldn't believe how that made Star happy to see, that's why he loves her so much.

Star was so excited on how all this went down, the woman she held on tight looked worried, "What?"

That's when he slams it all in grabbing her thighs for more leverage. "MMMMM NOW AHHHHH THAT'S WHAT… WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!'

The whole bed was bouncing up and down as Higgs' arms locks around her legs holding each elbow to see a maniacal smile covering his face. "AHHHH… AHHHHHH YOU'REEEEE… AHHHHHHMMMM… GOING SO… SO DEEP MMMMM!"

The pain was long gone, but whatever he was hitting in there sure made her feel like she was being punched in the gut over and over. "Don't hold back Marco!" His future wife cheers him on.

He then moves Higgs's legs to the side and lays next to her back. Star takes his back and assaults Marco's neck and ear. The redhead was in a daze still holding onto her legs as he wrapped his hands around her breast.

"Talk about mughf…. haammmm a hand full mmmmm…" Marco said out loud, Higgs was smiling from ear to ear hearing that.

"They're… all grrrrraaaaa yours!?" She's then placed on top of him in the reverse cowgirl position while spreading her legs with him in the middle jackhammering way. Higgs places her hands on the bed to prop herself up now seeing Star between her legs.

"Ohhhh you're gonna love this part…" She goes down to start licking Marco's cock and the pussy it was deep inside of.

"SWEET MOTHER AHHHHHHHH HAAAAAMMMMM?!" The latino's hands still holding her breasts start to pinch and pulls at her nipples, it was all getting to be too much for her.

She happily bounces up and down with drool running down the corner of her lips, Star was licking away at the juices leaking out of her and playing with her clit. Higgs was able to hold out a little longer before she came.

Star couldn't pull her eyes away watching the pussy grabbing and releasing him, she starts to hear him grunt as he picks up the speed some more. Marco couldn't stop and he was dangerously close to cumming inside Higgs, his girlfriend wasn't going to have any of that.

That was a right for only her to feel and reaches to pull out his dick just as he started to cum while taking it into her mouth. The other woman was grateful and upset all at the same time, but she watched the blonde take every shot from him.

She bobbed her head keeping up the same speed he had before and loving how their two fluids mixed together plus how it made her feel like she was burning up to her core. Her butt was in the air feeling the wetness running down her legs and wanting him inside.

Marco couldn't take it anymore as his hands drop down to the bed with Higgs falling over on top of him. He didn't mind one bit until Star was laying on top of her. "Hmmmmm Marco~~! Do you ever run out of this tasty stuff?"

All he could do was laugh it off with sweat covering his face, "Not my fault… the damn thing is like a fire hose!"

Higgs picks up her hand into the air, "I… I can vouch for that… seeing how it came out of my nose…"

They start to laugh as the girls roll off and lay next to him. "Is it bad that I really enjoyed seeing that happen?" He asked them which Higgs rightfully pushed his arm for.

"NOT… FUNNY!? Well… maybe a little..." Even she had to see the comedy in it also.

Star's bedroom door opens with Kelly walking in, "Can you believe Tad is still trying to… get… with… me? WHAT DID I MISS!?"

She wasn't angry at them, more on the fact they had a new toy to play with and didn't even call her up to join in the fun. "Nothing much, we are just taking a break, but I call dibs first!" Star said like it was no big deal.

That's when Kelly and Higgs locked eyes, maybe it was the glow that came over the redhead's body after getting off or that Kelly had curves in all the right places. They knew something deep just hit them together.

"I'm… I'm cool with that… who's the babe?" She started to undress and stands next to the bed passing a hand along the new woman's face.

"My name is Higgs… me and Marco use to train with… each other..." She was really coming to like this feeling when someone touched her face.

"I'm sure they already told you who I am… maybe we should get to know each other…" Kelly takes her hand to move her off of Marco and claim another part of the extra large bed fitting for a King, Queen, and their consorts to share and love.

"Su...sure…" Marco and Star snuggle a little tighter watching their other lover getting to work.

"Star… wand… we need to record this… like now." She was thinking the same thing.

"Totally,totally,totally,totally…" The Princess said as Marco cast the spell again.

 **Reaper- Another hot fresh steamy chapter ready just for you guys!? Okay I know I said the story was over… or is it?! (Insert evil laugh here)**

 **24 FEB 18 0058**

 **So sorry for the wait guys, got stuck on a three-day mission and didn't have time to update the story.**

 **Hope you guys been waiting for this part!**

 **Nicki Plague- Please remember to leave us a review! We may never finish with the story so feed us with your feedback!**


	17. Orange Portal

_Flashback end_

Higgs saw Marco staring right at her, so she did the only thing she knew. The redhead flips him the bird snapping him out of his daydream. Now returning the gesture as they smile at each other and laugh.

"Hey Marco, when's Hpoo going to make me my own dimensional scissors?" Janna asked seeing how Hekapoo been blowing her off for weeks now.

"First of all, I'm the only one that's can call her that and second, WHAT?! Just earn them like I did?!" She has been on his case about this matter also.

"Pssssss really, I don't got sixteen years to kill like you did, just work your magic on her and get me what I need." Marco was giving the sign to shut up as he was slashing away at his throat.

"YEAH HONEY… JUST… WORK… YOUR… MAGIC?!" She said with her jaw locked together, Hekapoo has been… something hard to know for a long time, the demon always had a smile on her face at every High Magic Commission meeting.

The Dimensional Scissor Forger knew she still had Marco in her pocket no matter what happens in life and loved to flaunt it at the Queen over the fact, "Janna… I've always been good to you… why?"

Star had her arms crossed and was fuming right now, that name wasn't allowed to be said around her and the Filipino loved to make drama for her entertainment.

 _Flashback_

It was just about time for Star and Marco's one year anniversary and he had some big plans for tonight. He was a hopeless romantic and had her and Kelly on Earth for a full manicure and pedicure. The whole day was great starting off with breakfast in bed made by him.

The women loved every bite seeing how they talked him into feeding them, he didn't mind and it was a great start to the day. Next was a little walk in the rose garden as he hand-selected each rose for them thanks to Eclipsa's teachings.

Star was in the mood after smelling the roses and how he waited on them on hand and foot. She pulled his sword to make a portal right into her bedroom as she held him like a Princess over her arm and was making out. This was a little early on his to-do list, but this could go down as a pregame event til tonight's plans.

Then he sent them to the appointment on Earth while giving up his scissors for the day, it was hard for him to do so and he felt naked without his sword. The women were back in the castle walking up to him, Star waved at him. "BABY?! Oh my Mewni that was so great, look at our nails?!"

The ladies started to run up to him ready to take him down, "Hehehe glad you lik- AHHHHHHH!" They were able to see an orange portal open up behind him and he was pulled in screaming like a girl.

He was gone as they slide right by. "DAMN IT?! THAT BITCH HAS HIM?! GRRRRRRR..." Star knew who had the balls to pull a move like that.

"Wait?! That was a Hekapoo portal right?! What that hell is she doing just taking him like that?!" Kelly knew they had history, but never got the whole story out of him like the Princess did.

Star whips his scissors back into its sword form, just like with her wand, due to the Blood Moon Ball bond. She was also able to transform his scissors, something that only it's owner should be able to do, "Let's… go…"

Kelly didn't like the look in her eyes as she looked like a madwoman ready to kill, as soon as they passed through the portal. Star was in a battle with two clones, she destroyed one with the sword and the other with her wand.

Then she blasted the front door with magic and looked around the home. "Star… babe… stay calm please… this could get really bad if w-"

Kelly was cut off, "THE HELL WITH THAT?! SHE HAS OUR MAN?! MY MAN?!" Her partner takes a step back.

"Good point… good point… I'm right behind you all the way!" They make their way to the bedroom door and Star kicked it down like it was nothing.

"Not bad Butterfly, only took you about thirty minutes." They found Marco in his adult body tied up to the bed and gagged, Hekapoo was on his side and she was the only thing covering him while petting his hair and loving it.

The two women at the door were drooling staring at him up and down… Star was upset to see how hard he was, but couldn't hold back the need to lick her lips "HEKA… POO… just what the hell do you think you're doing to _my_ Marco?!"

" _Yours_?" She stands up and places her hands on her hips staring down the women without any fear in her eyes or body.

"That's cute because he's _my_ macho man! You might have known him for the last two years and been romantically involved the last, but there's no way you can think he's _yours._ " The room was too quiet with the only sounds coming from Marco trying to stop the bloodbath about to happen.

Star cracked her knuckles and pointed the sword at her, "I'm fully aware of the sixteen years you kidnapped and had your way with him. That wasn't love like I have, that was just the need to be close to another body. Why do you think he's never coming here anymore?"

Hekapoo smiles and looks down at him as he violently shakes his head in a no fashion. "MMMMMM NOMMMMMM NOMMMMMM PLAMMMMM!"

"Really… maybe it's time to show you how easy it is for me to take him and do as I want… when I want…" The realization hit her like a sack of bricks, this wasn't the first time this has happened.

She was ready to scream at the top of her lungs, but was stopped. "Hmmmm… he should be the only one to keep those scissors in that form, no matter." Hekapoo snaps her fingers and they return to their normal purpose. Star fights to get it back into its battle state, but stops and points her wand at the woman.

"How dare you… I plan to make him my King and you dare to disrespect your future leader? I assure you… you have made a powerful enemy today toolmaker…" Now that's a name Hekapoo hasn't been referred to in centuries.

"I see the little blue weasel finally found all his marbles, I'll be right back muscles, don't you worry one bit. I know what I'm doing, ladies… follow me" Star didn't want to hear any of it as the wand was glowing green with sparks flying off it, Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"STOP… you'll hit him also with how angry you are… lower your wand and let's hear what she has to say." The Princess thinks it over as Hekapoo stands before them puffing out her bust and batting her eyes.

She looks back at Marco still trying to fight out of the restraints and stops when they make eye contact. She was so hurt by what was happening, but knew her man would never hurt her willing or purposely. "Lead the way…"

They stepped aside as they went into the living room standing and sizing each other up, "You, I'm really surprised you made threats like that, I'm sure you meant every word, but I really don't give a damn Princess Butterfly of the Mewni dimension." Well, this was going to be a lovely conversation.

"I will end you Hekapoo if you don't tell me what's this is all about right now." Star passed his scissors to Kelly before she snapped into pieces with the strength she had in her Butterfly form. Moon told her it was meant for battle only and this was a good chance to use it.

"Like I told you, I have more history with him then what you think… so much in fact, that I have no qualms about abandoning my position in the Magic High Commission and taking him somewhere you'll never find us." Her voice was even the whole time, there was a lot of emotion behind each and every word.

"You wouldn't, you're bound to the position and have to keep the multi-dimensional portals in check!?"Hekapoo must be outside her rabbit ass mind thinking she could drop all this for one man.

"Sorry to pop your bubble, but it doesn't work that way. If you try and stop my time with him in anyway shape or fashion, I promise you, my future Queen. This will be the last time you'll ever see him. There will be nothing you can do about it unless we come to an agreement today." The tooth that was poking out from her devilish smile glistens in the light.

"I'll get rid of you myself and find a replacement." Star had no plans to make any negotiations, it was her way or the highway.

"WRONG!? But do try again, you see, I was created for this job… literally. No one can do it, but me… it's also the reason why I fell for him…" Oh shit… the plot thickens.

The other females gasped, "He didn't know who I was or cared what I was when he found out, sure we played the game, but we fell for each other faster then what we knew. I had many tested for the privilege of owning a pair of my scissors… he's the only one that made me beg him for more and love it the times we shared…" Damn… the L word was just dropped.

"Love?" Oh, thanks Kelly for finally saying something?!

"Yeah… I love that meatsack, that's why I see him almost once a week nowadays." Wow… this is been going on a lot longer than Star had previously assessed before. Really, Marco could be gone for a minute or so and that was more than enough to give Hpoo her fill on him.

"I'm ending that today and you will move on Hekapoo." The demon smiles and makes her way to the blonde.

"I think we should ask him who he loves more and let him makes the final decision… but you won't like how it ends. Trust me, little girl, he needs a real adult woman that takes care of his every need… like that one thing you're not ready for or will ever be..." Hekapoo makes a very tiny hole with one hand and with the other, the index is forced into the small gap as she smiles with her long tongue hanging out.

Star pulls back and could read between the line "*Gulp* you… you can do that with him? How in the flying fuck are you even still alive?!" There has been some talk on that sexual technique, the young ladies weren't ready for it and he more than understood. Kelly couldn't get the image out her head as she questioned this whole crazy situation.

"Oh yeah, like all the time and it's one of his favorite things to do when we get together. Who do you think got him into eating ass so much?" Hekapoo giggles and makes her way to the sofa and sits down offering the women a spot to plant their rears.

The Princess was boiling now as Kelly guided her to the love seat, she sat on the armrest petting Star and praying this isn't her last day of being alive. "So, where do we go from here guys…"

"My demands are simple, I take him when I want, I'm more than happy to be the side chick. We celebrate all our _anniversaries_ like always and life goes on, pretty much... stay out of my way and know _your_ place, Princess." She dropped a subtle hint of what this all meant, oh how Hekapoo was loving all of this.

Again, between her teeth, Star got her words out. "Just. What. Is. _My_. Place?"

This is what the demon was waiting for the whole time, "Every Knight needs a Queen to serve and every Knight needs his sword to get the job done. This agreement will only make Mewni stronger and it offers you someone else to give you ideas for the bedroom and get the lowdown on how he thinks. What do you say, Princess?"

Star didn't like how any of that came out, Hekapoo did make more than a few good points. The biggest one was just understanding how Marco thinks, it's not like it was hard or anything, sometimes he doesn't think about himself and just wants to please her. "I need to talk to him first, then I will let you know… agreed?"

Hekapoo's smile gave her the green light to go to him as Kelly stayed behind to get some more information. The room occupying Marco was opened and then closed as Star looked down on him, he looked so scared and thought this was the end for them. He could feel the tears building up, something that never happens when he was back in his older body. That's how much he loves her...

The blonde looks at him and then lays on the opposite side Hekapoo was on when they found him, at first, she just sat there as he rubbed his head on her body begging forgiveness. "MMMOPP IMIMIMMMM SOMOMMMM SORRMMMPPPPPY?!"

Why didn't she take out the gag? She grabs his face and kept it from moving seeing the tears in his eyes more clearly, Marco was going to grow up to be one sexy man... "Shhhhh shhhhh shhhhh… I know this isn't your fault baby… why didn't you just tell me?"

His eyes were wide open and then shuts them feeling ashamed to look back into her's, he knew he was in the wrong. Hekapoo convinced him this was okay seeing how he was back in his thirty-year-old body when they were together.

Then that went out the window when a neighboring Kingdom held a Ball happening a few months ago that the MHC was invited too. They played it cool like no big deal until she couldn't hold out anymore and dragged him into a bedroom. Star always wonder why he reeked of sex that night, it wasn't her's or Kelly's scent.

"Listen…" Star felt the tears creeping up on her also as he opened his eyes. Those eyes were the key to all his happiness, he just couldn't lose them. They were the first thing he saw and the last every day, he wouldn't be able to function without them.

"Do you love me?" Not once has she questioned his love for her, but needed to know more now than ever if this was true love.

He nods up and down so fast he almost gave himself whiplash as she laughed a little, "Good… because I love you more. I also know you love Hekapoo… don't you?"

Marco's heart knew the answer, he was too afraid to admit it out loud. His eyes, however, told her everything she needed to know "It's okay… I kinda always knew it, but knew you love me for me and nothing else so I never felt like this was a competition…" Even now she would bet her man would pick her, but it wasn't worth the risk. There were too many variables and Hekapoo definitely had a solid advantage.

He didn't know what to do and was afraid her next words would be goodbye. "She really loves you also… told me she would leave her job to be with you if we didn't make an agreement today, never thought I would ever see her speak so freely about her feelings. You really changed her for the better..."

His heart started to swell with pride, but didn't understand what this all meant? "HUMMMMH?"

"She just wants to make sure you stay in her life and I don't do anything to stop her time with you, I'm sure as hell never going to give you up… would this make you happy? I know you never want to hurt anyone and I think this could all work out for us?" Star places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"MMMMWHAMMMT?" Star was just ready to kill her and now she's offering Marco like some kind of peace treaty.

"I know I was pissed when I came here… I understand where she's coming from… not like it's ever going to happen, but if we didn't work out. I wouldn't be able to let you just walk out my life. I'll never find anybody to love me like you do… you've ruined me for other men and I'm already set in my ways with you… plus I really love your tongue!" They started to laugh again.

She places another kiss on his forehead, then another going down his nose and another going to his ear "I really want you right now… why is it when I'm really, really, really pissed off? The only thing to fix it is your love and dick?" She bites his ear and then looks down between his legs.

"Mmmmmm I guess it keeps growing with the rest of you… we have a very bright future together… I'll leave you to Hekapoo, but we need to have a little talk when you come home. Oh, Mewni... I love you so much and I'll see you soon." One more long kiss over his heart to remind him whose property he is.

"Don't forget… you own this" Star points to her own heart and then she's out the door.

Marco just lays there… then he begins his struggle to try and get out again. "MMMMSHMMMITTT.."

…

"...I need to talk to him first, then I will let you know… agreed?"

Kelly and Hekapoo watch Star step out, "You've really been doing this that long? I guess that time difference is a really big deal…" The demon just smiles some more at the question.

"You guys know him as a teen and even if he still has a grown man's mind in that tiny skull… he's really something else when he's all grown up and you can take that to the bank." They start to laugh.

"What is it about him that makes you like this… you've been around for a long time and this one human has you like that?" Kelly knew Marco was amazing, but enough to woo Hekapoo?

"When those big arms just wrap around your body nice and tight…" She wraps her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

"... on top of you and filling up your guts…" Kelly starts to blush, the feeling was mutual.

"...then he just comes down to your ear in that sexy voice of his and says _I love you_ … trust me, that'll ruin you for other men forever..." Hekapoo starts to feel herself getting wet and wanting him more now after saying those few words.

"Did you really mean you would take him away from us if you don't get what you wanted?" Deep down she hoped the demon didn't mean it.

"I don't lie and I have no problems with making good on my promise… but I don't think we have anything to worry about and everybody will leave here nice and happy." She knew what was going to happen and planed today would be the best day to spring this on them.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, today is a big day... for… them…" That's when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and Kelly knew…

Hekapoo winks at her and then looks down to get the girls ready for tonight hearing Star making her way to them. Damn did the demon love knowing that fact, that she's a complete diabolical mastermind… so long to that whole Bonnie and Clyde future, Hpoo dreamed up for her and Marco, guess it didn't have to come true after all.

"Hekapoo…" The two women look up to Star as she wiped the tears from her face and had a smile.

"What's your decision Butterfly, are we going to make sure he makes the both of us happy for a long time or-" She couldn't even finish the statement.

"Yes, Hekapoo… a very, very long time. Try to not leave too many scratch marks on him… plus bring him back with a full tank. I have some serious venting to go through with that man… is it alright if I come by to talk to you tomorrow... alone?" The redhead just smiled and stands up to pull her into a big hug.

"Anytime, my door is always opened to you and when you guys get older, same as my bed… now if you don't mind me." She broke the hug and started to walk by Star until she felt a hand on the back of her dress.

"Show me…" What?

"Ummmm what?" That's what I said and Hekapoo was just as lost me?

"You have his name on your body, don't you?" Not like it matters to her, but she picked up the bottom of her dress showing her plump tight rump with nothing underneath and a tramp stamp tattoo of his name just like she wrote it on his scissors.

"Gave myself that mark the day you came back for him, if you want, I'll give you the mark later." She drops the dress and makes her way to the door.

"I would like that, have fun tonight." All three of them wave to each other and she was gone.

"Hey… how did you know about that mark thingy over her ass… which was pretty sweet also…" Kelly cuts open a portal to Star's room.

"I saw it one time on his phone, was never able to put it together until today… We need to get ready when he gets back, planning to give this a try tonight." The Princess goes under the bed to pull out a sex whip, it was a gift from Pony Head to use when he got out of line.

This should count for such an occasion, "Try not whip him too hard, he might not be able to sit for a week Star…"

"Oh… he's going to feel it…" She readies her outfit and waits for him to come back.

…

"Told you I would be back… has _my~~_ big man, missed me?" Marco is seen trying to take out the gag still.

"Fine I'll take it off, but I don't want to talk about this anymore." She pulls out the rag and he takes her lips, Hekapoo stands a little longer until she falls on top of him.

"Mmmmm hmmmm… I take it your evil little scheme worked out just like you told me it would?" Marco wasn't clued into the plan until she kidnaped him, he takes her lips again as she started to bite his tongue just the way he loved it.

She pulls away and kissed from the side of his cheek down to Marco's ear, "I think in a few years, we could share her together, but you're gonna have to warm her up to that. I did beat down her pride into submission."

 **Reaper- Well I talked about the damn woman so much that I just had to give her a spot in the story lol. I didn't want to go into the lewd stuff right off the bat because I wanted to show the emotional side to all this.**

 **Not just saying Star is a horny little bitch making sure Marco slings his dick to everyone, she wouldn't do anything to compromise her relationship with him and wants to make happy.**

 **Also, Marco didn't know the plan until Hekapoo had him tied up and he was trying to tell Star this was all a trap to get what she wanted. Hekapoo knew just after Star and Marco's first night together, The Princess would never let him go.**

 **It was just better to spring this on their anniversary to make the plan foolproof.**

 **Nicki Plague- I'm kinda glad Hekapoo wasn't just dropped and left behind, but damn Marco, could have at least told Star when this all started, but I guess this all worked out in the end… As always,please tell us your thoughts on this we live for your feedback!**


	18. Playing With Fire

"I'm fine with that, but I want you to apologize when you see her." Hekapoo starts to attack his neck and he lost the focus.

"Oh, oh, oh-oh, mmmmmmmahhhhh… okay… just keep doing mmmmm that…" She turns her neck so he could return the same contact.

"Mmmmmm fuck yes?! Make it hurt Marco~~" He starts to bite down harder as his hips thrust between her legs wanting to be deep inside.

"Do you plan to keep me *CHOMP* tied up for the rest of the night *CHOMP*?" His lips make their way down her chest not able to get enough of the taste of her sexy body.

"I was thinking ahhh…. about it… mmmmmm... but not so much now…" With a snap of her fingers, the items locking him down to the bed release him.

He immediately wraps his arms around her and placed his body weight on top of her while biting her collarbone to leave a few marks behind. That was always the first step on getting her more horned up. "OH GOD WILD MANNNNN HAAAA…"

He pulls off her top ripping the rest of the dress to find nothing under it, "No matter how many times I've seen this view…it always leave me breathless…"

That was the second, saying sappy love lines… always his one-two to slay the Hpoo beast. "Gahhhh… FUCK ME NOW?!"

Her massive breasts jiggled after yelling out loud, Marco roughly spreads her legs and jams it all in at one shot now biting down at her nipple the was swollen with the nub sunken in looking into her eye. The flame above her head was ten times larger but the smile on her lips was so soft.

Not wasting any more time, his right-hand wraps around her throat tight as he makes his way up to look into Hekapoo's eyes, "Tell me how much ahhhhmmmm…. you need me Hpoo…"

She stares lovingly into his wanting eyes. "YOU'RE… THE ONLY MAN… TO TAME THIS SEXY… BEEEEEEEEEAST…" Her long tongue reaches up to lick the side of his face, how she enjoyed the feeling of being choked and almost passing out.

"Good answer GRRRRR HAAAA…!" The freehand locks around her ankle almost breaking her leg bring it into the air as he pulls out all the way and plunges deeper. The demon was having a hard time staying conscious as his grip never relaxed.

Both her hands reaches for his ass and she claws to pull him deeper, they keep it up until the flame over her crown bursts and she climaxes. Letting out a synthetic scream filling up the room as her sex sucks him off, even more, his smile was menacing looking feeling the hot embracement.

Marco was also putting her in pain as he was balls deep inside, she coughs and gasp for air while giving him the signal to let up. He lets go now showering her with affection kissing her baby soft forehead and the tail of tears that ran down her face.

"AH… AHHHH GOD… SOOOOOOO DEEEEEEEEP!?" It was always hard for her to determine if she liked it more rough or tender, good thing he always had a way to balance both out. After getting some energy, she shoved him off her and goes for his tool.

He reaches for her horns and slams it deep in her mouth, good thing she didn't have a gag reflex. Marco was relentless on the assault to her mouth as they never broke eye contact, Hekapoo was gurgling with her mouth wide open to get it all in "GAGAGAGAGAGAAAAAA MMMMMMM"

The sounds just made him go faster and harder "THAT'S RIGHT AHHHHHHHGRRRRR… TAKE IT… TAKE ALL OF IT YOU BITCH FUUUAAAAAA!?"

Hearing that out loud made her body quiver knowing he was the only one that would talk to her in that way, her throat tightens around the head as the cum shoots right out, "FUUUUUUCK GOD DAMN IT…. MMMMMM THAT'S MY DIRTY BITCH?!"

He sits up as one hand pulls the back of her head deeper, the demon's tongue slips out and wraps around his balls feeling them twitching to get out all the cum that filled them. "GLUPPPPP GAAAAAA GLUP…"

Hekapoo was so worked up from early that she couldn't give a damn having his cum fire right down her stomach. He holds her in place as both arms wrapped around her head and him still yelling out, "AHHHHHHHH... AHHHH… AHHH… good… so fucking good…" She lowered her flame so as to not harm him.

Marco falls back on the bed as she pulls off and starts to lay love bites all over his lower body as she was jerking him off to stay nice and hard for the next part, "Don't hmmmmmm… get lazy on ahhhh… meeeeee!?"

She pulled Marco up to stand up off the bed and bent over in front of him with her rear pointing at him for the taking. This was his moment to really have fun, he was a little winded, but didn't care. "I'm going… to wreck your ass and… you're going to love it Hpoo…"

"YOU… BETTER… MARCO DIAZ" The demon said grabbing the bed sheets and having her ass and feet hang off the bed wanting him, she feels his member lap around the eagerly waiting hole wanting to be filled.

The anticipation was killing her as she was bouncing on her knees wanting it, without warning, the burning sensation was felt then a loud smack onto the rear "AHHHHHH… AHHHHH YES... HARDER MASTER?!" With each strike, her flame starts to grow again.

After screaming out loud, Hekapoo felt him getting harder inside as his hands trace over his name that shows above her that tight fat ass that was his and his alone. "FAAAAAMMMMM HMMMMM… love seeing my name…. AHHHHHHH… over _my_ sweet ass!"

He tightens his grip on her child-bearing hips fucking Hekapoo's brains out as she screams more and drools all over the place. Marco then grabs a handful of her fiery color hair and yanks up hearing a row of cracking noises coming from her neck. He pulls her head into his chest as the flame threatened to set him ablaze, but he knew how to work around it. The other hand grabs her F cup breast. "OWOWOWOW OOHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!?"

Those gorgeous puffy red lips are his as he takes her mouth while they moaned deeply at the contact, Hekapoo's hands reaches to his hips keeping them tightly pressed as they shared the loving kiss. If he pulls her hair anymore, there was a good chance her neck was going to snap as he devoured her mouth.

The kiss ends as her eyes were shut and him passing his face near her ear, "Who do you haaaammmmm… belong to... Hpoo?" There was only one answer to that question.

"To you master... and only you…" As he pinched her nipple freeing the nub from its prison and out into the open. She always called him silly names like flesh wad or meatsack when they were in front of others, when alone, master was his name and pain was his game.

"That'sssss right… never forget that…" Biting at the earlobe and then shoving her back onto the bed as he continues to fuck her harder. The sounds of pounding her hole grows louder with his speed.

Her screams and yells built up his ego and her rear end was peppered with smacks leaving larger welts all over as the demon begged for more. "YES,YES,YES,YES, MASTERRRRRRR… AHHHHHH HARDERRRRR MUPFFFFF HAAAAAAAA…"

He leans over to grab both her wrists and pulls her up damn near dislocating her shoulders to give him more leverage. Marco bends his knee slightly to reach deeper inside her as Hekapoo was being fucked silly and knew it "HMMMMSOOOOO... FUCKINGGGGGG TIGHTTTTT HSSSSS…"

Hpoo clenches her cheeks tighter never wanting to let him go feeling Marco ready to give her the second intake of his seed. Releasing her arms, he delivers one good hard hand smack to the right butt cheek sending the demon rolling onto her back.

He comes down slamming on top of her body and biting down on Hekapoo's shoulder as she pulls on his hair wanting it to hurt more drawing blood. "I'MMMM HAAAAAA FUUUUUUMUFFFF… FUCKINGGGGG CUMINNGGGG AHHHHHHHGGRRRRRR…"

She feels the thrusting harder now as he kept burying himself deeper within her, it was all too much for her and another climax washes over her body, "OHHHHHHH GOD YESSSSSS.. SO… SO DEEEEEEEEP MMMMMMMHAAAAA…"

They stay like that after coming down from the double orgasm, he was about spent as Hekapoo pulls away from him and drags him onto the bed. She grabs the back of her knees going spread eagle and placing his member back in her sex as it was its first home before Star and the rest.

"DON'TTTTT STOPPP HAAAAA... GIVEEEEE MEEEE MOREEE MASTERRRRR!?" Failure was never an option, he places his hands on top of hers as Marco probs himself on his tippy toes to piledriver her guts.

"I'LLL FUCKING GIVE YOU AHHHHH… EVERYTHINGGGGG MMMMMMM…" He pulls out bearly leaving the head inside, slams back everything trying to breaking the bed as hard as he was going. Marco was able to stay hard as her arms squeezed together poking her titis out to him.

"TAKE THEM MASTER FAAAAAMMMM… THE GIRLSSSS WANT YOU MASTER HSSSSSS…" Marco couldn't stop himself from coming down on the nipple that held the nub inside as a hostage. He sucks with all his might with his brow scrunched up together desperately wanting to release it.

The amount of force he used has Hekapoo screaming out loud, "AHHHHHHH YESSSS…. JUST AHHHHHH LIKE THAT… HMMMMMMM MY…. MYYY... MYYYY MASTERRRR!?" The teeth marks on her shoulder seeps out blood on the bed sheets.

Marco frees the captive, now holding it between his teeth and biting down as his tongue swirls around it looking up at his sexy bitch's face, "MMMMMM AHHHHHH MINEEEEE!"

His next orgasm comes faster than the last as he pulls out and sends several hot ropes of cum to cover her body and face. Hekapoo had her eyes shut and mouth open feeling his spunk all over her and wanting more as he kept jerking off to her sexy body.

Her body was hopping without mercy on how he made her feel so alive and loved looking up to Hekapoo's sex demon. He moans more and more loving the face she made and how her body reacted to the contact of his baby batter.

She reaches down to her pussy to vigorously digs at her clit as the other starts to wipe her body clean, Marco gives her a hand on cumming by tongue fucking her and holding her thick thighs in the air to get deeper. Hekapoo was in pure bliss having this all happen as her other hand reaches to dig his face into cumming again like no other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEESSSSSSSS FUCKKKKKKKKIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG YEEEEESSSSSSSS MASSSSSSSTERRRRRR!?" Marco takes on the task of giving her clit a spit shine job as her body laid there limp to finish up her third orgasm of the night.

When it was all said and done, he pulls her up then lays his body weight on the bed with Hpoo's face in his chest unable to do anything but breath heavily as he followed her along. "THAT AHHHH THAT… Mmmmmm was… *GASP*absolutely fucking fantastic *GASP* haaaaammmm..." Came from Marco.

"I-I-I… I know... my-my-*GASP* my master haaaa…" Hekapoo's brain was stuck in a loop only feeling weak and in pain from his merciless brutal treatment on to her gorgeous demon's body.

"Let's hmmmm ahhh… rest for awhile*GASP*… and go again damn it! *GASP*" Marco brushed the bang that covered her right eye to make sure he had her full attention. _The_ macho man knew he was going to get his ass whipped when he came back to Star, might as well make it worth it if he's going to be punished for all this mess.

"Can-can-can… mmmmmm *GASP* do…" He was the only person allowed to move that bang aside to get a good look at both her eyes, she was down for it all with Marco.

 **Reaper- Wow… those two… damn, that was some crazy shit huh? No wonder he might have picked her over Star if it came down to it. He has free reign to do whatever he wants to that sexy demon.**

 **Now the Princess knows she would never make him pick one or the other, but now has to pick at Hekapoo's mind to see what other things he loves that he hasn't voiced out of worry that he would take things too far with Star.**

 **Stay tuned for more and STAND THE FUCK BY, KNIFE HAND!? _~~Magic Fingers, Ohhhh~~_**

 **Oh yeah, the story comes in at 47.6K words at this time!**

 **Nicki Plague- *looks up* What the fuck Reaper…? Whatever...well that was insane and intense! Well, let us know what you thought of all that! We love reading all your reviews!**


	19. Do You Remember?

_Flashback end_

"Janna… why do you need dimensional scissors when we have the bell and hammer to take you anywhere you want to go? If anything, our way is better seeing how we always have first class seats?" Tom was on to her little game as he gave her an evil smile and then Marco.

She looks over at her husband with a sly look on her face, "Oh… that's right, how forgetful of me…" Janna looks back at the Butterflies as the King could feel his wife just seconds away from bitch slapping him into another dimension.

"Ha… he… ha… I'm so dead…" The group starts to laugh at him knowing he's going to be in a world of pain later on.

"You don't even know the half of it buddy…" Star turns around staring holes into his soul as he felt it and held his heart in pain.

The picnic goes on as they make a quick change of the conversation.

 _Later that day_

"Awwwww man… I'm all out of nachos…" The Queen said out loud.

"Star… that's like your fourth bowl today? What's gotten into you?" The couple jump at how close to home that question hits as Jackie's looks to them.

"Well, that was one reason we wanted to see you guys all again," Marco started off.

"That's right and we have some really big _news..._ " Star looks over at him and then back to the group making jazz hands.

 **"WE'RE PREGNANT?!"** They shouted out together and was expecting everybody to be surprised.

"Well duh! You're are absolutely glowing Star, plus the marks on your guys faces been radiating their colors all day." Janna deadpanned and takes a drink like it was common news.

The rest of the group all nods their heads, "If anything, we're shocked it hasn't happened sooner seeing how much of his clam chowder you've taken in over the years." Kelly and Janna gave each other a high five.

"Grrrrr… rude and I placed a spell on myself to not get knocked up before we were ready!" Star reaches for her wand to make some more nachos, Marco stops her.

"Staaaar, I've asked you to stop relying on magic or the servants for simple things like this. I'll go make some more." He picks her up and places her down on the chair as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's the point of being a magical Queen if I can't use it for important stuff like this?" He laughs and then kisses her forehead.

"Because as your King, it's my duty to serve you." The group breaks out with awwwww's as he starts walking away.

" _Mr. Butterfly_ has a point." Tom enjoyed poking at his last name.

"That's right _Mr._ _Lucitor-Ordonia"_ The feeling was mutual with Janna making him take her last name also.

"Hey wait up dude, I'll give you a hand!" Jackie stands up and makes her way to him.

"Com'on, I could use the help." They start to catch up on what's been going on the last few months.

Star turns her wand into a microphone, "MAKE IT QUICK!? WE'RE STARVING OVER HERE!?" She looks down and pats her stomach.

"Really Star… congratulations on the baby, you guys are going to make some pretty great parents. Maybe we'll be next Tom…" Janna said as the two women held hands, the demon King smiles and felt the same way feeling ready also.

"Thank you… that means a lot to hear and I hope you get prego soon, it'll be fun to do this together!" All the women laugh together, Higgs and Kelly thought about if it was time for a baby also? They could always get Macro to knock them both up at the same time, all four women grinned. They can share the experience together while putting the men though complete and utter hell.

"On second thought-" Tom stops talking feeling his wife hit his arm.

"OUCH?! Yes dear…" She didn't even have to look at him to end that idea...

 _The galley_

"Doesn't matter how many times I come over to this place, just can't believe how massive it is!" Jackie was sitting on the counter island watching Marco work across from her.

"You know you're more than welcome to come by whenever you want." He licks his fingertips off putting the last touches on the nachos.

The woman behind him takes a closer look at his whole body, he wore some old cowboys boots with simple blue jeans and a black tank top that was hugging his upper body tight. Marco grew up to be one hell of a man and any woman would be crazy to not think he's drop dead sexy.

He and his Father were the same height but Marco was wider after all the training he went through and his daily exercise routines.

"I know that, but the X-games always has me on my toes with all the competitions my sponsors sign me up for." She didn't look too bad herself with her bust now larger and having a light year-round tan, her hair was a little longer now with the same colors.

He placed the pan in the oven and then leans on the counter, seeing his five o'clock shadow with the scars on his back and arms were starting to burn her up, "We've been looking into starting something like that over here, I came in third place my first time at the Mewni Strongman competition last summer."

"That's pretty rad, Star sent me some clips on it. I saw some areas you can improve and I wouldn't mind being your personal trainer for a few weeks..." She gestures for him to come over.

"What can I do to be better?" He makes his way over and she turns him around.

"Well, we both know you got the _endurance_ to beat out the competition, your right shoulder is the weak point." She pulls it above his head as he groaned out loud in pain.

"Hehehe… yeah… Star did have a point about not wanting me to joining the Mewni Army… a training accident my lead instructor told me after dislocating it pretty badly." Her hands start to dig deep into the muscles feeling the sore and tightness.

"I'm still a licensed physical therapist on the offseason, I can help with that." She wraps her legs around him and whispers in his ear.

"Do you remember our first time? No one has _ever_ filled me up as much as you did Marco~~" She lays a few kisses on the back of his neck wanting to do that from the moment she saw him today.

"Mmmmmm Jackie…" Marco rolls his neck over so she could get the rest...

What a twist…

 _Flashback_

It was Marco's eighteenth birthday and Star threw him a small party with his closest friends and parents, the party was wrapping up and it was getting late in the night, "...AND I SAID YOU SHOULDN'T?!"

Kelly and Jackie turned over to see Star and Marco in an argument. "Star, just calm down… I've already spoken to your Father about this and he thinks it's a great idea for me to join the Army next month… Kelly would be there also. Not to mention Higgs."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? I knew you had something important to tell me… but not this…" She was thinking more along the lines of something that required him to get on one knee… even if they weren't in a time of war, there was a good fatality rate with the training.

"I have to do this, it would show the people that I really want to be a great King and that I'm not just here to get in your pants. I don't want to look like a lap dog when we rule this place together…" It wasn't a requirement for him to join up seeing as the King, he would also be the General.

"Wow… I never saw the military life for Marco… is he going to be okay with it Kelly?" Jackie might not ever been as close as she wanted to be, but still cared for his well being.

She would always visit during spring break and spent a good chunk of summer with them. There were more than enough nights she would stand at Star's bedroom door and hear the group having a good time and Jackie wished to join.

"Marco has got this in the bag, but King River made it clear, he would not play favoritism with us… even swore to send us on any quest that came up." That's exactly how all three of them wanted it to be.

"I won't be able to be there for you if something bad were to happen, I know Daddy won't send you to your death, but I'm scared to lose you…" Double for Kelly and Higgs, but Marco was going to her King...

"Don't you have faith in me Star… I'm not going to lie… it hurts to hear you talk about this like I can't handle myself…" How else should he feel?

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT… I just can't lose you and don't want you to join, the hell with how the people see you!" She wasn't going to back down from this.

"You know what… I can't talk about this right now!" He storms off and out the room.

Kelly could make out that Star was on the edge of tears and yells out to her, "I'LL GO GET HIM!"

Before she could leave, a hand held on to her shoulder, "Let me talk to him, you stay with Star." With that, Jackie bolts out the room.

"Where she going? *sniff*" Star asked as her other lover held her in a hug.

"Going to get Marco… you really hurt him by not showing you believe he can do this, even if you don't want him to go. This is something he has to do for himself and no one else, he knows the people of Mewni will respect him more after this." Kelly pats her back a few times.

"No one should matter but us… we're the ones that love and respect him…" Star wasn't going to go down without a fight on this matter.

"You're not listing Star… he's afraid as a human… you'll be looked down upon if Marco doesn't make a name for himself. Sure they remember a few years ago on what he did with that whole Toffee mess but now he's a man and has to he prove that he can lead them..." She pulls back the Princess to get a look at her, how she loved those deep blue eyes and hated to see tears in them.

"... he loves you more than anything in all the dimensions and he would lay down his life for this Kingdom and most off all… you, don't take that away from him." Star stares at her.

" _Oh, my Mewni… how... how could I be so stupid and selfish… Marco…"_ She only breaks down harder now.

 _Deep in the castle_

"Just where in the hell did he go? I wasn't all that-" The thought ends as Jackie grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and flips the person over as their back smacks the ground with a loud thud.

"OH, MY GOSH?! MARCO?!" Looks like she can hold her own…

"Ohhhh... I love to be an... Oscar Mayer Weiner… that's what... I truly like to BEEEEEEE…" Maybe she knocked something lose up there.

She starts to laugh at the top of her lungs falling on top of him, "Oh… you just might have a career in singing after this!"

"Ugh… I didn't mean to spook you, you can get lost in this place… like I am…" She helps him back on to his feet.

"How long have you lived here already now? Com'on, I think I… came from that way?" She points down a long hall.

No… I came from down over there before you knocked me flat on my ass…" He rotates his neck a few times as it makes a loud popping noise, then it kinks up and he couldn't move it anymore.

"Maybe? What whe- HOLY HELL DUDE?! THAT LOOKS LIKE IT HURTS?!" She got a good look at him and didn't like that angle his head was in.

"Ju… just put me down… pull the plug… because this hurts... sooo much more than what it looks…" Jackie sits him down on the ground, due to that growth spurt he hit and almost towers her at six foot three inches.

"I know what I'm doing." She starts to massage his neck and back from behind while standing.

"Oh, oh, oh hssssssssss mother fu… haaaaa..." His hand smacks the ground repeatedly like tapping out of a cage match.

"Just hold on a little longer…" Jackie gets on her knees and places him in a position much like a headlock with one arm in the air.

Marco gulped out loud feeling her impressive knockers on his neck. "You've… gotten pretty strong… huuuugh…"

"Yeah, my pops got a bad back and I've been doing this for years, hold your breath." She hooks her arms around his chest and several more loud pops were heard.

"Haaaa… I… I feel a little better now…" He wanted the cruel torture to end already.

"Not uh, I'm going to get you back to hundred and ten percent!" She stands back up and mounts him with his face now resting between her titties.

"Ummm…" This can't end well.

"Dude… don't make this weird, I know what I'm doing, I'm planning study Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation." It's not weird that he has a boner right now!

She makes a few more pops in his neck and then sits down on his lap harder. "Wow… you're really stiff…" Was she talking about down below or his neck?

"River has been really handing me my own ass the last few months." They start to laugh.

"I guess you shouldn't mess with short Mewmans, the guy looks like nothing but muscles on top of muscles, one… two… and THREE!" His neck was twisted to the left and right.

"OUCH?! Yo… you can say that again about that guy…" Annnd that's how you kill a boner...

"Just a few more cracks and you should feel good as new, lay down." There was a point where this was all business, now feeling something digging away at her booty shorts… she's just on vacation.

Serval times as she was working on his upper body, her breast would smack his face or they would end up in a risky position. He did have to complement the perfume she's wearing, but did Jackie really have to move her hips like that? "Mmmmmm haaaa…"

"You okay down there? Sound like you're still dying?" She was ready to wrap it up, but after that, he might be in more pain than she thought.

"I'm… a lot better now…" This did feel wrong to him as he could hear Star yelling in the back of his mind, not like Jackie meant anything of this to be sexual in anyway...

"There's one more thing I can think of…" She stands back up and sits on his face while pulling his arms to pop them. Her whole face was red and she was grateful she found that sexual massage technique manual in her Mother's room.

Her Father did have a bad back, all she would do is have him cross his arms over his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and pick him up from the ground. This was her one and only chance to get some alone time with Marco and live out some longtime fantasies, she never really recovered from their break up...

The bulge was clear as day in his pants as he was inhaling her personal scent. "I… I… I think you got it all Jackie… my body feels like jello now…"

She gave her rear one more little jiggle and then stands back up. "Just take it easy okay… let's try and find a way out of here."

 **Reaper- Sooo… if you guys know anything about my past work, then it's no news about how much I hate Jackie. Well, that's all changed, not enough to ever want to see her and Marco in the show together but enough that I can write her up having some fun.**

 **Nicki Plague- Oh we finally get to show your change of heart about Jackie! Well, as always, please give us your thoughts!**


	20. The Talk

_Two hours later_

Marco and Jackie were having a great time just walking around and talking about anything that popped up on their mind, "Hehehe… man Jackie, why haven't we chilled out like this in ages?"

She blushed about the question, but played it off to not show off her feelings, "Well, you and Star are inseparable… I'm just glad I get to hang out with you still!" Jackie bumps her shoulder into his.

He smiles and realizes they're outside in the rose garden, then a voice is head from behind. "Good evening Marco Diaz, Jackie Lynn Thomas…"

They both turn around, with the female next to him latching on to his arm tight. "Queen Eclipsa! Haven't I asked you before to not sneak up on me like that? Star still hasn't let down that shower incident a few months ago." Well… at least the one she knows about…

The woman snickers at them, _"Looks like the bleach blonde is finally making her move…"_

"Young man, I've told you to not address me by that title have I not?" Jackie knew this woman and was very fond of her. There were many late nights they would talk and it always seemed to gravitate towards Marco.

"Ye… yes, your maje-" Wrong… try again.

"Same as that one… Eclipsa is more than fine with me. Out for a late night stroll, I take it?" She points at the teens and they look at one and other.

"Wow, sorry about that… I don't do getting freaked out well… how have you been Clipsa?" Jackie removes herself, but wished she didn't have to.

"I've been well Lynn, looks like you've done quite wonderfully in the development compartment." She points to her own chest knowing Marco's type very well.

"Ummmm... should I take a hike?" He throws his thumb behind him thinking he should give them time to talk seeing how they used pet names for each other.

"You don't have to dude, I like hanging out with Clipsa when you guys had to step out or… when you were locked away in Star's room…" She didn't want to sound upset about it, but she couldn't help it.

The Queen Darkness comes to her aid before he asked any questions. "Mr. Butterfly…" It was one of her pet names for him which meant he was part of her _family_ and would be used to handle _tasks_ her former husband could not perform anymore…

He always felt like a little child when she would call him that and he couldn't say no to her. "I take it the wife doesn't agree with your plans for next month? Try not to worry and understand she has more faith in you then she believes..."

That argument was still floating around in his head "... Mewmans love too hard, you should know that better than anyone else with the arrangement she's made to keep you happy. Lynn… maybe this is a good time to put into action all those conversations we've had in the past, don't let this opportunity pass by."

She steps up to them and passes a hand over both their faces, "You've grown to be quite the handsome man Marco, as well as you Lynn looking like such a beautiful woman. Any man would be a fool to turn you away." *hint* *hint*

Eclipsa takes her leave as the two teens look at her and then each other, just before Jackie could get a word out, _"_ _Space unicorn, Soaring through the stars-"_

Marco picks up the phone, not taking his eyes off of her, "Ahhh hello?" Why doesn't anyone check out their caller I.D. in this story?

"Hey… is everything okay? You've been gone for a while…" It was Star and she sounded so down.

"Yeah… we just bumped into Eclipsa and had an interesting one-way conversation..." Jackie's hand reaches for his and she didn't know why.

"She'll do that… I'm sorry Marco… for all of this really… please come back to me and bring Jackie with you. I swear I'll fix this whole mess." There was no stopping her when she was determined.

"Okay… I should know how to get back from here…" Why did he say that out loud? Star loved to make fun of how many times he would get lost.

"Hehehe… just hurry… I'm waiting…" The phone clicks.

"Everything cool? Maybe I should get going…" She tries to pull from his hand, but he doesn't let go.

"I know the way now…" He flashes her a smile and they make their trip to Star.

 _Star's bedroom_

"Hehehe… just hurry… I'm waiting…" The phone clicks.

"So what's the big plan? Higgs can't make it up here tonight seeing how her Knight is making her polish his whole armor again…" How Kelly hated that prick and the way he treated his squire, that wouldn't be an issue much longer after next month.

Marco was the second in line out the group of being the baby:

Higgs August 13th.

Kelly September 18th.

Marco November 28th.

Star December 4th.

All three of them would be shipping out the week after Star's birthday. "What about Jackie? I'm not the only one that sees the way she looks at him… I use to have an issue with her and worried she would try and take Marco…"

Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing "Wait… YOU… worried about someone taking Marco away from YOU?"

Star goes on, "Yes… you don't understand what she meant to him when we went to school together and how happy she was when dating him. I would let her come over here for vacation, but kept a close eye to make sure they were never alone."

Her companion starts to laugh out loud "Oh goodness, this is rich… you do realize Marco wouldn't even sneeze without you giving him the go ahead!"

"Yeah, you say that... Eclipsa still finds a chance to have her way with him… if she wasn't family… I would have killed her by now." The hearts on her face becomes flaming skulls.

"No way… him… and-" This was all news to Kelly.

"YES… and the only reason I know is because she told me before making a move. Technically she outranks me so asking was just a courtesy to tell me what she was going to do…" Star couldn't be all that mad at the woman, Marco did pick up a few new tricks from her so it was worth letting him run out and play every now and then.

"So that's why his whole style changed up… I just thought he was trying something that just came to him..." Kelly sat there on the bed, she had always wondered what made him change… not a mystery anymore.

"I'm not very proud of knowing that fact, but I at least know he's not going too far from home… we should get ready for them to come up here." Star readies the room with her wand dimming the lights and placing new sheets on the bed.

"What's the plan? All three of us jump his bones and all that happy stuff?" Kelly stands up and starts digging at one of her drawers for a sexy outfit.

"I was thinking more on the line of giving Jackie some room to have Marco as we watched and then join in later, what do you think?" Star was either in a good mood or was still feeling terrible for what she said before that hurt Marco.

"Is this your way of hoping he'll forgive you? You should know sex isn't what he wants, it's your love and knowing that you're right there with him for any hard life decisions he has to make." Kelly is one smart cookie…

"True and I'll make that very clear when I see him… but I know how Jackie still feels about him and I think I'm mature enough now to allow her to get a taste of Darling." Someone had done a lot of growing up in the last three years.

"You're the boss and I love when you talk about him like that!" Kelly couldn't get enough of how cute the Princess was when she opens up her feeling about Marco… more than she usually did which was a lot already.

"I know hehehe… I'm thinking about going a little old school tonight." Star makes her way to the closest and grabs one of his hoodies that was stretched out from her chest. Marco had outgrown them a way back when so she made sure to keep them for times like these.

Seems like three years of Marco playing with her rack daily helped them come in almost at an impressive D cup. Her Mother hasn't stop asking her what's been her secret seeing how Kelly and Higgs also seemed to grow a bit bigger than their frame.

"Ohhhhh… just planning to wear that and nothing else… that might turn Jackie on also…" They come together for a kiss.

Kelly was the first one to pull away, "Star… you really need to show that you trust him with this and you'll always be there for him. Like that one saying goes, just a little different for you guys… behind every great King is an exceptional Queen guiding him forward…"

"I will… I swear it…" The doorknob starts to jiggle.

"Looks like they're already here, any last touches you want to make around here?" The room lights were dim and the mood was already set as she adds some lite candles and covers the room with a lavender smell from the wand.

"Pretty sure we got it covered now without going over the top, I'll open the door and you sit on the bed." They share one more kiss as Star undresses and opens the door.

"Hey, guys… you must have been really lost this time Marco hehehe..." She sees them holding hands and smiles.

"You know me, babe… I really need a GPS around this place sometimes." Marco knew something was up seeing how she only cracked the door open and knowing what that smell meant.

"Hey Star, can we come in?" Jackie asked feeling weird about how the Princess was blocking the doorway.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in!" She hides behind the door as the two enters the room as Jackie takes in the whole scene wondering what the hell was going on. It almost felt like the set from a soft-core porno movie.

"Staaaar… what's going on?" Like he didn't know what she was up too.

"Jackie... could I talk to Marco for a second?" The door closed and they got a good look at her outfit seeing the hoodie barely zipped up showing a lot of cleavage and not wearing bottoms.

"Ya… yeah sure… I'll just go over… that way…" Jackie points deeper into the room as Star pulls Marco into a hug and leans on the door needing some support for the conversation.

"Baby… what's going on right now… are… are we okay?" His girlfriend wraps her arms under his arms with Marco leaning over and hands settling on her bare ass as they shared a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry Marco… I should have believed in you the whole time… I draw my strength from the love you give me and I failed you today *sniff* I'm scared, but shouldn't have ever shown that to you. I know you can do anything you put your mind and I understand why you have to do this. I want you to swear *sniff* to me that you will come back and make me your Queen…" She looks deeper into his chocolate colored eyes feeling her heart swell with love for him.

"... you're my whole world and have been such a gigantic part of my daily life… I would be so lost without you. We're going to be King and Queen one day, husband and wife *sniff* your my best friend and soulmate for life... my partner in crime..." They both giggle at the name his Father made up for them years ago as he held back his own tears.

"...*sniff* I would do anything for you and you would do so the same without a second thought for me, my heart and whole entire being belonged to you *sniff* if… if anything were to happen to you… I wouldn't be able to go on. Know this *sniff* Star Butterfly is your woman and I will never again have doubt or negative thoughts for mi amor…" Seems like those small spanish classes they had was kicking in, even if there were tears running down her face, the smile on her pretty face told him this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

He looks back at her wide-eyed… the only response he could come up with is taking her into a kiss, fights like these never happened, but when they did, the only cure for it was a good pep talk and time in the bed to reinforce to each other how much they loved one another. "Star… only thing I want to do is make you proud and feel loved forever and ever…" He brushes away a lock of hair from her face.

"...*sniff* I want to keep you happy and hope to live up to the expectations you set up before me… all those years ago… our first time truly together *sniff* I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… you're my shining Star and always brighten up my darkest night *sniff* I love you more mi mariposa..." They come back together for a deeper kiss.

Jackie knew there would never be any room for her after that… "OKAY?! Enough of that!" Star wipes away the tears and points the wand at herself to set up her makeup and hair just how he loved it.

"So I wanted to apologize by asking Jackie to share this night with you." They looked over at the other woman that had tears in her eyes hearing what they said and how beautiful it sounded.

The bleach blonde looks to them, "Wait… what? Me? *sniff*"

"Yeah you, I'm sorry for keeping Marco from you all these years, but I'm ready to let you… you know…" Star grabbed between his legs as he yelps out loud.

 **Reaper- That was a deep conversation with Star and Marco huh? I know there's a butt load of lewd stuff going on in this story but I still want it to hit you guys in the feels when I can.**

 **I know my ideas can go a little into the left field sometimes but just know, I'm not just in this for all the smut and junk. No one seems to be telling me to tone down the lemon so I think it's somewhat balanced with the touching stuff here and there.**

 **Give me your thoughts on the story!**

 **Nicki Plague- Well y'all know where this is heading. I hope you enjoyed, but make sure to let us know exactly what you thought by leaving us a review!**


	21. Ready To Rumble

"Wow wait up a second… Marco means a lot to you and I could never do something like that… I mean yeah I've always liked him and missed Marco everyday after he left Earth, but this isn't normal…" Obviously, Jackie doesn't understand how things work on planet Starco. The Queen always made sure her King was happy and pleased daily by any means necessary.

Kelly grabbed Jackie and pulled her into a kiss to have her relax… Marco just stares as Star was kissing his neck, "I know what I'm doing… she wants you still…"

"Sexy... what if she doesn't want me, we've been broken up for years? You can't read her mind? I tried that a long time ago..."Ohhhh wrong words…

"Then why can I smell her perfume and scent all over you Marco~~?" Damn it… Star had him dead to rights as Kelly worked Jackie over.

"We… we… didn-" Marco was stopped with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Honey… it's okay really… I know you'll always love me and come back… why don't you show Jackie why I love you so much?" Star moves him over to Jackie as Kelly guides her arms around his neck.

She looks up to him embarrassed by the predicament they find themselves in. "Jackie… do you really still like me?

"Mmmm Marco… I don't know… what to say… I was so heartbroken when I let you go and never found anybody half as good as you..." That's when Star comes up behind her.

"Tell him the truth, Jackie? What's so hard about that?" Marco looks into his lover's eyes and then back at Jackie's always wonder what would've happened if they stayed together.

"Really… you should just go with what she says or you'll never hear the end of it." He laughs and lays his forehead on her's.

"This… this isn't something to joke around with Marco… I've wanted this moment for years… I never stopped wanting more out of our relationship." No fooling?

"Sooo… that little massage from before?" Jackie starts to burn up as the woman behind her was holding tighter now.

"Massage?" Said Star… oh this should be fun…

"Yeah… after Jackie nearly killed me and broke my neck, she got me good as new." Why does Marco have a huge smile, Jackie was giving him the signal to shut up, but he didn't.

"Uh huh… Darling… A WORD?!" Star flings the woman she was holding onto the bed and drags him off.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH STAR?! Take it easy…" What's gotten into her?

"MARCO DIAZ?!" Shit… she only said his last name when pissed.

"WHAT STAR BUTTERFLY?!" Jackie rolls over to look at them.

"Don't worry… this is them just playing hard to get before the action starts," Kelly pulls out her cell phone catching up on one of her favorite fanfics, Welcome Home from a crazy guy that called himself Reaper.

"This is… normal for them?" So is she in the clear or should try and get the hell out of there?

"Yup… really, those lovebirds are into some crazy stuff." Kelly offers her a magazine that was under the bed to pass the time.

"This massage… anything I should know about before the night goes on?" Marco rolls his eyes.

"I'm so lost right now? Didn't you just offer for her to fuck me a few seconds ago and now we are talking about this?" How much weirder could this night get.

"Well yeah… me offering and her deciding to take a sneak peek are two different things!" They look back at the bleach blonde as she whistles in the air and looks away from them.

"She just wanted to help me after busting my chops, it's okay… trust me." He takes her chin in his grip, pulling her into a kiss, and hoped this was an enough to calm Star's mind.

She still had her eyes closed. "This isn't going to be like that thing that happened with Sam Manson… RIGHT?!"

"WHAT?! I ONLY WANTED TO HELP HER GET BACK HOME?!" Uh huh, help… she held him like some kind of security blanket… same, same.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy… pretty sure she had a boyfriend… just saying…" Star wasn't stupid but knew it wasn't his fault with what happened with them.

"Ugh… look… I'm just gonna get out of here and stay in my-" She pulls his arm and tucks her face into his back.

"I'm sorry okay… I just don't like the thought of anyone else's hands on my King… go back to Jackie and I'll be a good girl." Well, she did say she would be good…

"Fiiiiine… give me the skinny on the plan sexy?" He closed the door as Star lets go.

"Take Jackie… let out that all those old feelings you use to have on her and take her all night long. Nothing more, nothing less." Then there was a smack placed on his butt.

"Sounds like a plan…" He walks up to Jackie as she sits up.

"Marco I-" She was cut off as he pulled her into a kiss as one hand held the back of her head and the other on her face.

It was everything she wanted as he poured his passion into her, how many times had she seen him kiss the other girls and wished it was her? How many times had she wanted to run her hands through his hair and all over his body? How many times did- wait… she can totally do it now?!

Her hands start to pull at his hair and it was everything she dreamed it would be, her moans were low and deep as Kelly jumps off the bed, Star's wand makes a couch for them to sit on. "Tell me you're going to whip up some snacks also…"

They sat down and the wand made a table with everything they needed for the night to sit down and enjoy the show "Better? I really feel bad for Higgs missing out on this."

Kelly grabs a drink and offers her some nachos "Don't worry about it, we can have Jackie over for the weekend if she wants to stay over!"

The two women tap their nacho chips together, "Cheers, NOW GIVE US A GOOD SHOW BABY!" Star was already warming up watching them kissing like hell.

Marco pulls from the kiss, but holds the young woman in place "Take off your shirt and pants" He wasn't asking and had no plans to go slow tonight, Marco did something he always wanted to do. He removed her seashell chain and then wore it around his own neck.

Jackie had never seen that item on anyone but herself, damn did he sure looked fine wearing it as he pulled off his shirt and pants. He was standing at the edge of the bed waiting for her, when it was done she sat there looking embarrassed.

"Sorry… I've… I've been meaning to go shopping for new bras and panties…" She was spilling out of them and had no clue why she was trying to cover herself up.

"You look even better like that… maybe we can take you shopping for them later on?" Marco raised both eyebrows a few times as Jackie could see herself trying them on for him and getting really sexy ones.

There were some freckles on top of her breast and her bright pink nipples were barely covered up, she looked better than any of the wet dreams he had of her that would come up every once and in the blue moon.

"DAMN JACKIE?! LOOKING DAMN GOOD GIRL!?" She looks over to Star that was drooling just waiting to get her lips all over that killer body, Kelly was next to her biting her bottom lip.

"She right, you know that? Lay down and don't cover yourself up." She hesitated for a second but does it, she could feel her face becoming hotter with the way he looked at her body up and down.

Jackie was the thickest out the group, her rack was well into the double D's with a narrow waist then going back into her nice juicy thighs. The woman's body always had a great wiggle when they use to date, she knew it and time only made it better.

There wasn't one point she couldn't feel his eyes roaming all over her body but here he was getting ready to lean over her and have his way with her, talk about a turn on. He places one hand on her hip and the other on the side of her neck, "You wouldn't believe how many dreams I've had of this…"

This man knew just what to say to get her wanting him even more, he takes her lips again as Jackie's hands went to his chest feeling each muscle. Marco was really cut these days and just muscles slapped on top of more.

He had to be for the training King River put him on and every week he was in the ring with a new partner ready to knock off his block. His fighting record was impressive and the other Knights always placed bets on the soon to be King's fights.

Even if he wasn't a Soldier yet, they had a lot of respect for him and the efforts he put into always being the best. They were more than ready for him to take over as their next King and General, River knew this would be the best way to show the Knights what Marco was made out of.

"Mmmmmm… you taste really good… even better than when we dated..." His trail of kisses go down her neck and over to her chest, this wasn't her first time doing this but it was the first she actually found some joy in it… she couldn't wait for him anymore.

The hook to the bra was in the front middle and in a snap they flung off her body, her breast leaned to the sides due to the weight. Jackie looks up seeing his eyes as they stare at her chest and his smile growing even "Just like how I've always pictured them…"

She had a great tan line along her breast and at the center were the pink perky nipples just waiting for the taking. Marco squeezed her breast together to get both the nipples in his mouth "Mmmmmhmmmmm…"

The ladies on the couch did the same, but their nipples couldn't reach over to touch one another "Well... at least we always knew she had us beat in that department…" Kelly said as she kept trying.

"Yeah but he's done a great job to get ours bigger than what they should have been so I'll give her a point for that." Star stops her actions, she grew to accept her own body a long time ago, not like Marco could keep his hands off her anyway.

"Ahhhhh god… don't stop Mmmmmarco?! More… do it more?!" She was really getting into it as he nibbled and sucked on them, his hands would squeeze them down hard and then let go.

He works on them for a little more but this wasn't the best part of the night yet, Marco releases the tatas as he made a trail of kisses down her flat belly loving the smell that was coming from her body the closer he got to his next task.

"Ready for the next part?" He said dragging his tongue on her body. They couldn't see each other due to her bust until she sat up just a little to nod at him and then went back to laying down.

"Won't be needing these anytime soon." Her cute little thong that has been popping out from her booty shorts are gone and sent over to the females on the couch as he placed them on both his index fingers and fired them off.

It happened so fast, Jackie didn't know what happened until the women were fighting for the item. "Wow… that was pretty fast…"

"Well I got a great reason, don't I?" Before Marco could move lower, Jackie sat up and started to kiss his abs.

"Ohhhhhh she's going for the kill shot!" Star knew that was his weak spot all thanks to the love and attention she shows them everyday. If nobody was really paying them any mind when they went out, her hands would always be up his shirt feeling his abs.

"Looks like she knows what to do also… you told her all the thing you do to turn him on, huh?" Kelly narrows her eyes at Star as she starts to whistle.

"Mmmmm Jackie hssssss… not so hard…" One hand was clawing away at his ribs as the other pulled his boxers off. In between, she was biting each individual muscle and leaving a wet kiss behind.

She kept her eyes shut tight just wanting the feeling to last forever until her hand grabbed his rod and everything stopped. "Oh… oh, my God… Marcoooo~~"

All the legends were true… every word Star, Kelly, Higgs, the crazy redhead that makes portals and even Eclipsa told her when she would ask how was he in bed… the man was more like a living God with that thing, there's a reason why each woman couldn't stay away. Jackie thought to herself and wonder if there was a membership card for this?

She gave it a few pumps and then looked up to him as he placed one hand on her cheek, "You look really sexy right now… I can't stop looking at you…"

Jackie bites her bottom lip knowing that was something that he liked "I've been trying to show you that for years, but better late than never." She rubs her face on his hand the then outright blows him.

 **Reaper- I don't got much to say here, but just wait until you see the next chapter!**

 **Nicki Plague- You know how it goes lovely readers! Give us a review and tell us what you thought! We live for reviews!**


	22. Stranger Things

The wait was over, she lunges and takes as much in as she could and damn did the feeling make her wet, she holds his rod while looking up at him.

"AHHHHmmmmm Jackie… no need to rush all this, we got all night…" She halts all movement feeling Marco's thumb pass along her face as she rubbed her face into his hand more.

Her big green eyes blink at him as she slows down and savors the taste, she couldn't stop her hands from running along his body as he moaned out loud and hsssssed into the air. "Wow, Marco… I've never seen you make that face…"

Star couldn't stop looking at them as her face starts to blush now feeling Kelly reaching over to kiss her neck. "That's the same face he always makes when you're bent over…"

That comment restored the confidence back inside her as she held the other woman's face close to her body, "Mmmmmm… tell me more…"

Kelly keeps whispering sweetness into her ears as she jumps on top of Star, the blonde reaches her hands between the woman's legs that mounted her. "I'm… I'm worried Marco will want to be with her after tonight… oh, Mewni this was a bad idea…"

"There's nothing to worry about Star… that man will belong to you till the end of time, let him have fun with the poor girl you snatched him away from… we should have never stopped them from feeling this…" She couldn't stop the urge to take Star's mouth and play with her kitty to calm her worried mind.

Jackie was picking up her speed as Marco was grabbing her hair tight, this was cloud nine for her as he leaned over and placed his nose on top of her head and breathing deeply loving her smell even more. "Ahhhhh right there… don't stop mmmmmm"

Star's female lover's fingers were working their magic hearing nothing, but sloshing sounds and she was starting to burning up more watching Marco's face. The Princess was having a hard time staying focused on him as Kelly takes her lips again. "Haaaaa hmmmmmm mmmmomre…"

The bleach blonde puts more effort on him as he stands on his tippy toes and grunts out loud, "Fuck… mmmmm stop… I'm gonna… ahhhhh I'm gonna…" Marco tries to pull away slowing down the build upon cumming, she wouldn't and couldn't let go.

 _"Hmmmmarco… do it… do it for me… don't hold back…"_ The speed was all too much for him as he pulls her head more into his groin ready to cum.

" _That's right Princess… let me take care of you… don't worry about her…"_ Kelly could just feel Star trying to let go of her fears and enjoy the here and now.

Marco's hands were driving her head faster trying to hold out just a little longer and watching the other two women go at it. _"Star… baby… mmmmmm… I'm..."_

Star felt it at the same time he did as Kelly's fingers were digging more into her as she lifts her butt off the couch and started to cum, **"AWWWWW NOOOO… MMMMMM GAAAAAAA?!"**

The Blood Moon Lovers made the exact same sounds together, the other two performing the deed could feel their connection. They held onto their own performer conducting the task together pouring everything they had.

Their panting sounds was all that was heard for a short time, each one started to talk **"That… was…"**

"... **MMMMAAAAhhhh..."** There goes the sync thing again…

" **... ohhhh my Mewni…"** They look back at each other with the same confused look.

" **... are you… am I? We both said—! ...the same thing! ...okay, stop that… *GASP* STOP COPYING ME?!"** It was cute at first, now it's just creepy as they slapped their mouths shut too afraid of saying another word..."

Jackie gets him to let go as she coughs and starts to laugh, Kelly looks over her shoulder and was laughing with her "Oh man… what the hell was that all about?"

"That… wasn't… weird or… anything…" The woman holding his member looks up to him as his face softens up hearing Star laughing also.

"Two lucky souls…" He looks over to his Queen.

"...binding for eternity…" She said to her King as they recited what the ball organizer said that night as they reached up and gave a sky-high five and felt the contact on their hands.

"You guys are destined to be together…" Jackie knew this but didn't care right now as she pulled Marco on top of her.

His tongue makes its way from the neck to her ear "You must hear this a lot… but you're really fucking hot…"

She starts to giggle feeling him kissing her chin and then making his way to the other side, "I'm not going to be able to hold back… are you ready for what's going to happen?"

He pulls away to look into her eyes as she smiles some more "I wouldn't have it any other way Marco~~"

He sits up to take in the view as Jackie's arms squeeze her breast together, her body was chiseled like an athlete. Too bad she always had to fight with her tatas when it came to balancing, she was able to make due.

It was her greatest asset as she smiled at him and gave them a wiggle to show how heavy they were, "Mmmmm hold on…"

He licks his lips dismounting the bed and grabbing both her ankles to pull Jackie off the bed, Marco held both her hands to hold onto the bedpost as her butt was positioned to point at him "I guess you know exactly how you want this night to go?" Jackie asked.

She looks over her shoulder to see him looking right at her ass as one hand was placed on her hip "Maybe I've always had a plan?" Damn did the girls love his adult voice as all three of them moaned out loud.

"Don't break her Marco… we still want to have fun with Jackie in a bit…" Star let's go of her insecurities over the situation and enjoys the show.

"Sounds like a plan babe…" His other hand already had his cock in it and was lined up perfectly.

"Oh Marco~~ do… do it NOW?!" With her last words, he was all in at one-shot with Jackie's eyes going crossed.

"Hsssss… you really got to watch what you say to him girl…" Kelly and Star could feel the pain in their stomachs.

Jackie's arms pull her to the bedpost as her breast wraps around it "OH GOD… HE'S… TOO MUCH AHHHHH?!"

Marco closed the gap as the woman was standing straight up on her tippy toes being slammed over and over. He comes in to kiss the back of her shoulder that made her knees weak.

One of his arms comes around her stomach to hold Jackie up, "He… hey… we're just getting started… hmmmmm damn… I can feel you… haaaa soo tight…"

"That's a… a really good look on you Jackie…" Star pulls her companion and they each take one of her breasts into their mouth.

"AHHHH NOOOO… HMMMMM AHHHH…" The feeling of Marco biting her back and her nipples being played with was too much, she let's go of the post and leans her face on it as her body moves up and down.

Kelly's grabs her breast to poke out the nipple more as Star's hand traces its way down to play with her clit "Mmmmm someone is really wet…"

She looks into the woman's face that could do nothing but pant as Star takes her lips, "Fuc… fuck that's hot…" Kelly comes up to kiss the side of Jackie's cheek as they take turns kissing her lips and face.

Marco could feel Kelly's hands playing with the boys downstairs, he stops all movement to hook his arms under Jackie's knees and pulls her into the air. The other women pull away as he steps back.

Now he had all the control he needed to bounce her up and down, Jackie was hunched over looking in pain but didn't want this to end. Star pulls her face into a kiss as Kelly gets on her knees and started licking at her hole that was filled to the max.

"MMMHMMMM AAAAMMMM *chu* MMMMM *chu*... don't stop… don't… *chu*" Star wraps one hand around her throat and pulls her into a kiss to shut the suffer girl up.

The male could feel her getting tighter after that, "I guess haaaa… you like to be... mmmhhhhmmm choked, huh?"

All she could do was nod her head as Star was deepening the kiss. "Go… good… Kelly… lean your back hsssss… against the bed… NOW!?"

The bed was tall enough to have the woman lay her head on it as Marco position Jackie on her, he pulls out to let her get comfortable with the Kelly between her legs playing with her sex. Star pulls Marco into a kiss "Having fun baby?"

He places one hand on her face, "Always with you honey… this doesn't bother you… does it?"

Marco was onto Star always keeping them apart, maybe she always knew one day this would happen and it would be best if she was there. "I'll be okay, I just want you to enjoy yourself…" She placed a loving kiss on him.

Jackie looks back at them as she moans out loud, "Maaaaaarcoooooo~~ I need you haaaa…"

His Queen looks to him "You heard the woman… YAAAAH!?" There was a loud smack sent to his rear as Star jumps on the bed.

The bleach blonde stands her upper body up from the bed with her hands as the Princess makes her way under her and plays with the giant jugs "Damn… you could kill someone with those udders if you just lay on them *CHOMP*!?"

"AHHHHHHH OHHHHH MMMMMM…" Jackie was officially in heaven, all that was left was Marco to be inside her. She feels his hands lay on top of her rump as Kelly pulls one hand to guide him in.

"Give her hell Marco!" That he did now pounding away, Kelly could feel his sack smacking at her chin and she couldn't stop smiling.

Star decided to try out putting both nipples into her mouth and wanted more of her, Jackie's couldn't take it anymore as she laid her face on the blonde's stomach. I guess that was a little payback for her last comment seeing how Star was having a real hard time to breath now. "NONM NOONMM HSSSSSSS MMMMM"

Marco pulls her arms behind her back now getting deeper as he pulls her in, it wasn't going to be much longer for her at this pace, "OHHHHH MARCOOO~~ HARDER?! HARDER?!"

He was loving it just as much as she was, looking down at the thong tan line she had and the bouncing ass. Star was able to escape now as she turned her body around and dug Jackie's face into her kitty. The fake blonde's eyes damn near popped out at this point. "HMMMMMMM AHHHHHH"

The vibrations were sent to Star's core as she felt the pink tongue slip into her hole. This was Jackie first time going all the way with another woman. She was known to experiment here and there, but this was the best way to cast away an doubt in her mind about enjoying contact.

Jackie knew this was how the lovers played when together in bed, it wasn't just all about Marco for them. They all shared equally with each other and the bleach blonde was going to do her best to honor that.

"Oh, oh, oh hssss… you're not to hmmmmm bad at that Jackie haaaaa..." Marco looks down at Star as she looked up at him with one eye open.

"Fuck.. we forgot about hmmmmm the spell…" Kelly reaches her hands up his thighs and claws at them to give him a little more time before busting.

She was now sucking on the stiff clit in her mouth feeling Jackie's body shaking and knowing it was about time, "OH SHIIIIIT… I'M CUMMMMING MARCOOOOOOOO~~"

He picks up the speed as Jackie's pulls her hands from his grip and latches them around Star too afraid to let go, "MMMMM DON'T STOP MARCO CUMMMMMMING?!"

"AHHHHHH… BITE IT MORE JACKIEEEEE?!" Star let's out her girl cum spraying all over Jackie's face. She couldn't stop lapping her tongue over and over as she was biting and pulling the pick lips in her mouth.

Star could see it was about his time to release with how much Jackie was squeezing down on him, she climbed over her and shoved him away from the tight ass to take him into her wanting mouth, Marco held the back over the Princess' head as he was working over her mouth.

Jackie's face was laying on the bed with drool leaking out the corner of her mouth feeling the weight on her back, she then feels two of Star's fingers entering her to compensate the feeling of Marco. It wasn't the same, but enough to ride out the orgasm. "STARRR… EAT THIS?!"

A few more deep thrusts are sent into her mouth and she loved the feeling of his hot gop going into her body, "Hmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm…"

The humming was killing him as Star looks up to him and knew that's how he always wants it, Kelly pulls away to get at the rest of the cock Star couldn't fit into her mouth. He pulls out as Jackie roll over and Star licking her lips clean.

Slowly the fake blonde comes up to her and starts a little kiss until Star pounces on top of her and turning it a full blown make out sensation. Kelly lays her face on one of his thighs as she wraps her arms around it. "Wow… I think I'm going to need to get my jaw realigned after that…" She rotates it with a loud click being heard a few times to work out the pain.

"Sorry about that, you know how I can get sometimes…" Marco scratches the back of his head with a silly grin.

"Tell me about it…" They look over to the women on the bed and Star couldn't keep her hands off Jackie playing with her fun bags and pinching the nipples...

"Mmmmm Marco~~... come over here and play with us…" Jackie was able to get out those words with Star attacking her neck.

"Com'on lover boy, the night is still young and there's much fun to be had" Their attention is sent over to the mirror as it was ringing.

"Janna? Why is she calling us?" Everybody shrugs as Star answered the call not give a damn.

"Hey Marco... I forgot to ask…" She raises an eyebrow in the air and uses one finger to count out all the people in the room.

"I'll be over in a second?!" The call ends.

"What the fuck was that all about? IS SHE COMING OVER HERE?!" The women turn seeing him freaking out.

"What's the problem in that? She already knows what goes on in our bedroom?" Kelly places a hand on his chest after she stands up to calm him down.

"Ohhhh I don't know… MAYBE THE FACT SHE'S WITH TOM AND I'M NOT GOING ANY-" He's cut off by Star.

"MARCO?! Just shut up and breath… nothing is going to happen with you guys… and if it does… I'm more than sure Tom is going to just put up with it so relax!" They watched him make his way to the wand to cast a barrier spell.

"NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE-" Just as the wand changed, a ball of flame erupts in front of him as he jumps into the air.

Janna was standing in front of him with her body covered in red sex rope tied up nice and tight with a bow in front " _Hey Marco_ ~~ like what you see? Got it just for you… Jackie's seashell necklace looks good on you also."

She starts walking up to him as he backs himself into a wall. "Ummm Janna… no idea what you have planned, but the answer is no… like hell to the fuck no… so just-" One finger is placed over his lips as she looks over to Star.

"You got a problem with this?" There was always talks on Janna tagging along on one of their nights like this but it never happened, guess seeing Jackie with them made her act on it.

"I don't but you know the rules, does Tom know you're here?" It was funny to see Marco shivering like an elephant that had a mouse across from him.

"He does… I didn't know what to get you this year so I decided to go with this… you like?" She grabbed the end of the rope that was dragging on the ground and placed it into his hand.

Jackie pulls Star into her chest as they laid on their side watching all this going on, Kelly jumps on the bed and take her back to cuddle up, "Oh this should be interesting… he's never had two Earth girls at the same time…" Kelly pulls Jackie's face into a kiss.

"Janna… this is too much… you and Tom are together and I know what you're into!" Like that one time, the demon Prince had a vibrating bullet up his ass as Janna had the remote at full speed.

"I didn't bring any of my toys with me… afraid you'll like it?" She claws at his chest and bites down on his neck.

"Hssssss nupgh…" There's no way in hell this was really happening right now.

"Why don't you unwrap your gift birthday boy… you won't be disappointed…" Not like the rope was covering up much, the knots had a nice pattern running along the center with her C cup breast exposed to the open air.

With a good pull of the rope in his hand digging away between her legs, he looks over the whole situation and then to Star. All she did was voiced out "Happy birthday" blowing him a kiss and a wink.

Marco wraps the rope around his hand a few times and pulls it above her head lifting her rear into the air "Hssssssss… told you… you would like this…"

Her eyes squinted in pain with friction digging away at her clit. "Damn it, Janna… this isn't something to joke around with. You already belong to someone and I already crossed Tom once…"

She comes in for a kiss that was one of the softest things he's ever felt, "Shhhhh… he's fine with this and we spoke about it a lot already…"

"I don't care, Star belongs to me and I'm not going to share her with another male!" The witchy woman giggles at him.

"You worried about Tom wanting to take her out for a test drive? That's never going to happen… this is something for me. I let him have fun with other women and he knows there's only one man I want a taste of." She licks Marco's neck down to his collarbone.

Janna runs her hands along his six pack and down to his member, "Oh… looks like someone doesn't mind this…"

She gives him an evil grin and then gets on her knees "*sniff* *sniff*... smells like Jackie…" Janna looks over at them as said girls face was blushing.

"WE NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT?!" They started to giggle.

"Looks like tonight is my lucky night then… what do you say Marco~~" She then takes a lick of the head as he smiled right back at her.

 **Reaper- True story… I did not see Janna popping up in this chapter at all. Things just might get out of hand with her in the mix for this night lol.**

 **Nicki Plague- I'm as surprised as anyone by this turn of events, but that's not to say I'm against it though. Hahaha! Leave us your thoughts and opinions please!**


	23. Oh, Hell Nooohhhh…

Jackie makes her way to the edge of the bed watching their movements, her butt was in the air and then felt Star's hands on her rear as she started to lick her, "GAHHHH NOOOOHHHH HMMMMM"

That was a new feeling for her as she started to relax and enjoy it. "Guess you never had anyone play with that hole?"

Kelly said as she sat next to her now scratching the back of Jackie's head, "Hmmmmm no… god fucking hell that feelssss sooooo… ahhhhhh goooood!?"

"Hmmmmm I'm not going to say you're bigger than Tom, but it's going to take some time to get to use to all of this Marco~~... you're some lucky women Star… Kelly…" Janna was going to have fun tonight.

Kelly flashes her a smile knowing it was the truth as Star popped a thumb into the air from behind Jackie's rear. "I should really think about making a membership card for that thing…"

They all laugh at his joke and Janna starts to take in more with Marco pulling on the pulling the rope as she hit the right spot. He had a long way to go before unloading another round, but she must have been taking notes from his woman.

"Wonder who taught you that move missy?" Kelly points at her with Janna licking under his shaft and the head laying on her nose as she eyes up the woman and smiles.

"I only pay attention to the things I care about." She pulls away and takes it all into her mouth as Marco lays his head on the wall.

"Hmmmmm damn… ri… right there…" His hand kept jerking on the rope as her butt wiggled in the air wanting it deeper.

Kelly stands up from the bed and places one foot on it as she pulled on Jackie's hair to eat her out, "No point ahhhhh… on just watching all this mmmmm..."

The bleach blonde wraps her arms around the tight rump, pulling her more into her mouth. Everyone was moaning pleasing their partner for the time being. Marco couldn't believe how close he was already as Janna was jerking him off and swirling her tongue around the head.

"SHIT?! YO… YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN AHHHHH JANNA?!" With her free hand, a yellow pattern forms off the tip of her fingers.

"Oh no you don't Diaz!" With a few more twists, the spell is sent around his member stopping him dead in his tracks. He hunches over breathing deeply, "Haaa… haaa… what did you do? I was so close mmmmmm…"

She pulls herself up taking him into a kiss as one arm was laid behind his neck keeping them tight and her lifting one leg up against his side, "*chu* *chu* just a little something I picked up over the years, you won't be cumming anytime soon unless I say so…"

Marco puts on a confused look on his face as she smiles some more, "You bitch…" He couldn't wipe off the smile on his face now as he picks her up and slams her on the bed.

The women on the bed jump seeing him wrap his arms around her body and showing his dominance over her, one hand was on her face as the other was grabbing on to her ass hard. Janna pulls from the kiss and he goes for her neck, "YESSSSS… YESSSS JUST LIKE THAT HMMMMMMM..."

He makes his way down now pinching both nipples and sucking one them while trying to get as much in his mouth, Jackie was starting to scream out loud as Star made her cum. She falls flat on the bed with Kelly petting her head, "Awwwww… you're so cute when you make those sounds."

"Marco, hold on a second… I want to check out the rope thingy she's wearing." Star makes her way to them as he pulls himself up and offers her the ends of the rope.

"What do you think Butterfly? I'll show you how to wrap him up in a tight knot some other time." The blonde smiles and starts to kiss her as the end of the ropes are slapped down on her nipples.

Marco goes down below moving the rope to the side and taking her pussy in, Janna's eyes were wide open now pulling on Star's hair, "Haaaa harder… SMACK THEM HARDER BUTTERFLY?!"

Star takes her lips again as the rope tailing is peppered all over her body leaving marks behind, Marco takes that as a sign to go harder as he digs his tongue deeper in her and places two fingers in her bum. The filipino lets out a muffled scream as her hips spin around wanting him deeper.

Jackie comes around as she starts to bite at his arms working her way up to his neck now pulling him for her take into a kiss, the warm juices around his lips and in his mouth were making her light headed as his other hand reached between her legs, "OHHHHH GOD MARCO?!

She lets him go and sits up placing his finger deeper inside, Kelly comes up behind her and starts to kiss her neck while pulling her nipples to cause pain. "Ouch, ouch hssssssss more?!"

Talk about great hand-eye coordination plus multitasker, both his hands were working both women as he was eating Janna out like his life depended on it, Star mounts her face and leans down to help out her lover.

He moves his face lower to dig away at her center with Star spreading her lips and taking her clit as she pokes it hard with her tongue. "Haaaaaammmmm oh, og mmphaaaa?!" Janna starts to lick the dripping wet pussy in her face just dying to want Marco inside.

Janna was close and he knew it as he pulled away and stops Star. "WHAT?! DON'T STOP?! HAAAA I WAS ALMOST THERE DAMN IT?!"

Boy was she pissed but Marco doesn't get mad, he gets even. "Awwww poor thing, karma is a nasty bitch, huh?"

His hands start to work on taking off the rope with Jackie disappointed he stopped also, he casts aside the rope and places Jackie on top of her with Star moving to the side. The women were face to face "Been awhile since the last time we were here huh Jackie?"

"Too long…" She was so horned up she cups her hands on the lovely woman face and lays a passionate kiss as Janna held her face also.

"Hmmmmm those two might have some history no one knew about?" Kelly said out loud as Marco's thumb was playing with Jackie's rear and the other placing himself in Janna.

"HOLY FUCK…. GAAAA MARCO?!" She must not have been ready for that or didn't listen to Star's warning about him fucking. Each woman had a different texture and tightness to the other. Janna's walls were hot to the touch and made him feel like he was melting inside her.

"MMMmmmmm damn… come over here you haaaaaa guys…" Star makes her way to his right side as Kellys takes the other with them making out. The blonde starts to smack Jackie's ass as Kelly sinks her fingers into the hot honey pot.

They're all moaning together as Star pulls out his member and places it on the woman on top, "Haaaammmmm damn he's so big?!" Jackie's had away with sucking him in and not wanting to let go, he couldn't enough of watching her cling to him as he pulled out.

Janna laughs out loud, "I guess none of your toys could compare to the real thing?" Even she had to admit he was hitting something deep inside her that shouldn't be possible.

They kept this going for a little longer until his pulls out and drags them all to the center of the bed ass up face down "Janna… you're going to get the worst of it. I got a lot of years of frustration to work out on your ass."

He lay a hellish smack on her rear "OH YES DADDY?!" The group looks over at her.

"What… I always wanted to say that to him?" He cracks a grin while Marco lays his cock on her rear.

"Hey Marco, don't forget about her tagging your bed with that whole _Janna was here_ thing." Kelly wanted to add fuel to the fire burning in him.

"Good point, I guess I should mark her ass to show I've been here…" He looks down at her waiting rump.

"Hope you play with this hole also." She looks back with fear not even thinking this was a possibility.

"WA...WAIT NO AHHHHHHHH?!" Marco started off slow, but made sure it was all in feeling her ass twitch around him as she slams her head in the bed and tried to make a break for it. There was nowhere to go as he held her down in place...

"Ouch… I guess you don't… or not enough hehehehe" That just made things better for him as he started to fuck her harder. It was painful for a good while until Star came around to kiss her and take her mind off the pain.

He reaches down one hand to play with her clit and could feel her juices leaking out and running down his finger as Kelly and Jackie were kissing Janna's neck. "OH GOD… NO MORE… I'M BEGGING YOU DADDY?!"

Marco lays another smack on her ass, "Sorry sweetheart mmmmmm... but I don't give a damn… the faster haaaaa… you cum, the sooner it'll be over ahhhhh!"

The speed was kicked up as the women on her side start to play with her breast and Star kissing her face all over, "Give it time… you'll love it soon enough, me and Kelly had a hard time dealing with it at the start…" Star was looking into her eyes full of tears, there was a sick grin on her face.

"MORE DADDY… GIVE HAAAAAA MORE DADDDDDDDY?!" Man was she loving his new pet name, guess that crush she always had on him never completely went away.

Janan was now into it and felt ready to cum and could feel him also, but nothing was coming out, "YES DADDY… I'M ALMOST THERE… AHHHHHHAHHHHH LET'S… LET'S DO IT TOGETHER MMMMMM!"

Star takes her lips again and with Jackie laying her face on Janna's butt giving Marco a hand playing with her pussy. His fingers press harder on her clit as the bleach blonde pumps her fingers faster. She reaches up wanting to kiss him as he moans out loud.

"I'M… I'M CUMMING DADDY?!" Janna snaps her fingers and could feel Marco pouring multiple orgasms inside her and pulling out to send more on her back and Star's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCKING,FUCKING, FUCKING DAMN IT?! He kept it for so long, it was like hell for him as he kept yelling out loud, he stops once Jackie was kissing his chest and takes his lips.

Marco falls over on his back with Jackie mounting him and Janna cleaning off Star's face with Kelly licking her back clean "Maybe you left that spell on him a little too long?"

She didn't give a damn as she looks over seeing him cumming a little more, "Nah… should have never went so haaaaaaa... hard into my ass… I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a week now mmmmm also… I could get used to his taste..." Janna pulls in Star for a kiss to share the flavor some more.

"I think you calling him Daddy was what really did him in hehehe..." Kelly said scooping the rest off her body and licking her fingers clean, Janna rolls over holding her ass in pain.

"Totally worth it… ouch..." They giggle at her now watching Jackie sit up a little and guiding his cock inside her as she slams her body weight on top. They couldn't pull their eyes off her ass bouncing up and down.

Marco was out of it, but his dick was still up for more, he collects himself and sit up holding her body tight to his and taking her nipples to bite on. "Hmmmmmmm fuchnggg… grrrrreatttt tities babbbby hmmmmm"

She reaches up to pull on her hair as she was giving it all she had, this was her favorite position, "Oh Marco~~... you're so haaammmmmm damn good?! Don't let go?!" Jackie throws her head back feeling like she's in heaven.

The latino was able to pop up his hips just enough to get balls deep inside her, the bleach blonde pulls her hands away to grab at his hair and bury her face deep in it loving his smell. He moves over to grabbing the other nipple to share the joy "Mmmmmm don't stop… I love you, Marco… I need and wa haaaaa… want you…"

She had tears in her eyes feeling all her dreams come true right now, his arms wraps around her body as he pulls her down with him and fucking her even harder now. "YES?! OH GOD YES AHHHHH!"

His face was between her tities, he could see the smile on her face as she kept screaming louder, the other women just lay there watching him go to town on her. He reaches one hand to smack her rump as she was jumping up and down.

"He's… he's not taking it easy on her also... " Star couldn't pull her eyes from them as Janna crawls up and lays her face on her stomach.

"I really envy you Butterfly, you did damn good taking him…" She starts to lay kisses up her body and onto her ear.

"I… I… I... wish she didn't break up with him because of me… she still loves him and I ruined everything they had…" Kelly comes up to her other ear.

"It's not your fault… the Blood Moon chose you guys to be together… neither of you would have ever been truly happy without the other. Never forget that okay?" They share a kiss as she nods.

Marco's other hand grabs her ass tighter feeling his cock twitching ready to cum again "HOoooo ohhhh fuck… I'm close ahhhh…"

Jackie lets him go to lay kisses on his lips, "Mmmmmmarco~~ do it… do it inside… I want ahhhhh… you… all of you inside me mmmmm…!"

That was a no-go for Star, but Kelly held her in place. "Let her have that… it's the least we can do…"

Star was ready to fight that, "Bu… but that's only for me… YOU KNOW THE RULES!?"

That it was, his seed was only meant to be sent into her womb and no other. It's been like that since day one and no one ever question it, "Star… let her take him… look how happy she is…"

They look over to her as Marco was going faster and her moaning out for more, "Damn it… fine… but I'm going to have a talk about this with them!"

Janna laughs, "You mind if I take some of his cum inside also? It feels pretty good being up my ass already hehehe..."

That earned her a dirty look and a smack to the rear, "Oh Mommy~~ do that again…" She comes up and licks the tip of Star's nose.

"Oh, Mewin… you're such a weirdo…" Then a harder smack was laid on her ass again.

Marco starts to yell and Jackie feels him releasing inside her as she starts to cum also, "HOLY FUCK JACKIE?! AHHHH AHHHHH HMMMMMMM…"

"MARCO?! DON'T HAAAAA MMMMMHHHHHH STOP?!" Both his hands are holding her down as he sends every last drop inside her.

They both lay there just huffing away, it's been years the last time he cummed in someone else like this. It wasn't a feeling his missed much, but it was still nice to feel it with another warm body. Their faces are laying on one and other as they look over to the other women.

Star had a worried look on her face, but then soften up with a smile. "You guys look really amazing right now…"

Jackie smiles and kisses his lips wanting to be with him like this with him forever, "*chu* *chu* haaaaa Marco~~... mmmmm thank you… you're everything I wanted and more…"

"Same… same here Jackie… let's take five and go at it again…" His hands rub her back and she jumps.

"AGAIN?! I… I can barely breathe right now?!" She starts to panic.

"HEY?! Reach over and tag my hand! I'll take him on for the next round!" Janna sends her hand out to her.

They all start to laugh "We got the whole night… you can lay on the side for a bit and get some rest. I'm sure I'll be fucking someone else when you come too." He places a kiss on her forehead as she snuggles up on him.

"Deal… dude..." Jackie had a very long night to look forward to.

 _The next day_

Marco was on the center of the bed with Star laying her head over his heart, Jackie across from her with Kelly huddle up on his left leg and Janna laying on his stomach. The sun was getting ready to show its face as he looked back on the night.

There was a small breeze running along the room but the women kept him nice and warm, he reaches over to place a kiss on top of Jackie's head and then on Star's as she looks up to him wiping away the sleep still in her eyes.

"Good morning baby… how'd you sleep?" She asked in a low tone not wanting to wake up the rest.

"Hey, beautiful… I feel like a million dollars right now!" That and his morning wood was making a home between Janna's breast.

"I wonder why?" She reaches up to give him a kiss and looks all around them.

"We should get a big breakfast going for everyone… and maybe an IV bag hooked up to me because I'm dehydrated as hell." They giggle as Star places a finger on the tip of Jackie's nose watching her hand flick it away from her face.

"You might have a point, I don't think I've ever seen you cum that many times in one night." She bats at the other girl's nose again seeing the frustration on her face.

"I think I had more than enough good material to help that along..." He reaches one hand to play with Janna's ear as she brushes her hair to the side.

"That you did… are we… okay now?" She was still worried about their fight last night.

"Duh… don't worry about that Star…" His free leg rocks Kelly's body to wake up.

"Just have to make sure… you mind if we ask Jackie to stay here until- wait... I might need her to stay a little longer after you guys leave. It's been a long time the since I had to stay in this bed alone…" They watch the fake blonde yawn as she looks up at them.

"I don't know if my body could take another night like that hehehe- OUCH JANNA?!" They look down seeing her taking a big bite out of his stomach.

"Whaaaat? I'm hungryyyy…" She makes a wet trail down to his member and starts to lick it.

"Hssssss… haven't you had mmmmm… enough of that thing yet?" Dream on buddy…

"Nope… mouth full of fresh cum is how I like to start my day!" Janna starts to take more of him into her mouth.

"Staaaaar… will you stop her already… I think you guys rubbed me raw..." His Queen sits up to plant a kiss on him then moves downwards.

"You know… she does have a great point… MOVE OVER?!" The women start to shove each other off him.

"HEY?! GET YOUR OWN DICK?! I'M WORKING OVER HERE?!" Janna pulls out the wet cock from Star's mouth and starts to suck on it harder.

"Faaaaaa hmmmmmm DAMN IT YOU TWO?!" They were hitting all his spots and he was powerless against them.

"GET MY OWN DICK?! THAT DICK DOES BELONG TO ME?!" Star wasn't going to let up on her attack.

"Sooo is this how all your morning starts off Marco~~" Jackie sits up and takes his head and places one of her tities into his mouth.

Marco shuts his eyes and cups his hand around it, "Mmmmm fuuuk itttt..." He said now shrugging and enjoying the start of his day.

"Oh… so I'm chop liver or something now?" Kelly makes her way between the women working on his tool.

This was a perfect way for the King to start his day as all three women looked up to him loving, the door opens just as he was settling in on that thought. "I just had a very long night and need… Marco… HEEEEEEY?!"

Higgs marches right up to the bed not liking what she found, the women wave her to join in the fun, "I knew I should have just blown off my duties last night…" She starts to strip and jumps over to the other side of Marco taking his nipple into her mouth.

"HSSSSSSSS DON'T BITE IT SO HARD RED?!" He had one eye shut as he looked down at her yelling out loud.

"NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A BABY?! ALSO, YOU BITE MINE TEN TIMES HARDER IDIOT?!" She grabs his chin wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on hers.

"Hmmmmmm… you better give me what I want!? Hey, there sweet tities!" Higgs flicks her head upwards at Jackie and plays with his nipple some more.

"I'm also here…" Janna said as Kelly snatched away the dick that was just in her mouth.

The women share a wave at each other and start to please him again, "I guess this day just got really interesting now," Jackie said as Marco takes her breast again and plays with his hair.

"Mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm…" Let's just hope no one else walks through that door…

 **Reaper- HOLY FUCK BALLS… am I right? This turned out to be one hell of a mess but I think they would all enjoy themselves.**

 **The story will be pulled off the side of the road for a week or so to make some more plot. It's been great seeing my story sit at the top of the list everyday lol.**

 **Keep on leaving great reviews and feel free to PM with some ideas and what not. I didn't see the story lasting this long but here we are and I'm happy with it!**

 **Nicki Plague- Well that just happened. Where will we go from here? Who knows! *wiggles fingers in a 'spooky' way* Please leave us a review with your thoughts and opinions!**


End file.
